Fate of My Adolescence
by FI.Shiba Hanakusa
Summary: Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seorang yang mudah bergaul. Hanya basket yang membuatnya bertahan dari masa kecil dan masa muda nya yang kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal telah dilaluinya hingga pada tahun kedua SMA, kehidupannya berubah. UPDATE CHAP 12
1. Chapter 1

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari masa kecil dan masa muda nya yang kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: About Me**

Masa kecil adalah sebuah bukti tindak kejahatan orang tuaku yang menelantarkanku. Sedangkan masa muda ku adalah sebuah bentuk kebohongan, penyesalan dan kesepianku. Perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto… yang digambarkan sebagai laki laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan tinggi tubuh kurang lebih 180 cm, anti sosial atau bisa dikatakan tidak punya teman dan juga tak terlalu menginginkannya.

Kenapa aku bisa tumbuh menjadi remaja berusia 16 tahun seperti ini? Salahkan orang tuaku yang tidak mendidikku dengan baik tentang bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup atau untuk sekedar bersosialiasi dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya remaja seorang anti sosial.

Karena pada masa SMP, aku adalah salah satu anggota tim basket yang kurasa cukup diandalkan. Kupikir aku juga memiliki cukup banyak teman pada saat itu meski kurasa aku tak memiliki satupun penggemar seperti teman temanku yang lain di tim basket. Mungkin tak ada yang tertarik dengan pemuda kesepian sepertiku…, mereka pasti lebih tertarik dengan adik kembarku, Namikaze Menma.

Aku memiliki dua adik yang sama kesepiannya dan menurutku juga satu pemikiran dalam satu hal. Hal itu adalah protes kami terhadap orang tua kami. Sebagai anak pertama, jujur aku memang menyedihkan karena tidak mampu memberikan contoh yang baik kepada kedua adikku. Jika aku adalah seorang penyendiri, tidak punya teman dan sulit bergaul…, Menma justru sebaliknya.

Meski dia juga kesepian dan tak memiliki masa kecil yang baik namun dia memiliki kemampuan untuk bersosialisasi dan menjalin sebuah hubungan. Sedangkan adikku yang kedua, Namikaze Naruko. Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku entah kenapa. Dia selalu mengatakan aku menjijikkan dan sebagainya meski nasib kami tak jauh berbeda. Namun setidaknya dia juga bisa bergaul seperti Menma dan karena itulah, dia tak membutuhkan sosok Onii-chan sepertiku, kurasa.

Itu sedikit perkenalan mengenai adik adikku. Kita akan kembali lagi ke basket. Hmm, sampai mana tadi? Ah benar…, aku mengikuti kejuaraan basket antar sekolah pada masa SMP. Namun mengenaskannya, pada hari itu aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan tulang kaki kiriku patah dan membuatku tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan.

Sejak saat itu, Menma… dia mulai menjauh dan mulai membenciku begitu juga semua temanku di SMP yang menyalahkan kekalahan tim kami karena ketidakhdiranku. Akibatnya di sisa tahun terakhirku di SMP, aku kerap menjadi bahan bully, bahan ejekan dan sebagainya. Mungkin hal itu yang menyebabkan ku semakin sulit bersosialisasi sekarang. Lalu menginjak bangku SMA, aku juga tersiksa selama tahun pertama ku di Sobu Gakuen ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihat orang orang bermain basket sedangkan aku hanya diam berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil menilai permainan mereka.

Yang lebih kusesalkan adalah… tak satupun pada saat itu…, anggota keluargaku sendiri…, yang menjengukku di rumah sakit bahkan hingga saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit.

Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku?.. tidak, mereka tidak datang sama sekali. Bahkan ayahku hanya mengirim bawahannya dari perusahaan untuk mengunjungiku. Ibuku? Hmm… dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai aktris papan atas di Jepang. Bahkan saat ibuku dan ayahku menikah atau saat ibuku melahirkan kami…, media tidak tahu. Itu karena keinginan ibuku kepada ayahku yang tidak ingin pernikahan serta kehamilannya diketahui. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa public tidak tahu bahwa seorang Uzumaki Kushina… aktris berusia 37 tahun yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu sebenarnya sudah memiliki 3 orang anak. Tentu saja ayahku juga sudah menyuap sekolah agar identitas asli kami tidak diketahui.

Aku berani bertaruh mungkin dengan kehidupannya sebagai aktris…, dia bahkan sudah lupa dengan keberadaan anak anaknya. Karena kalau dipikir pikir…, sudah 6 tahun lamanya aku tidak bertemu dengan ibuku secara langsung.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa setelah melihat mu sepanjang tahun pertamamu yang begitu menyedihkan, Namikaze.."

Dan wanita cantik yang sayangnya sudah berusia 34 tahun di hadapanku ini adalah seorang sensei di Sobu Gakuen. Berparas cantik, kulit putih dan selembut sutra dengan rambut hitam panjang yang melengkapinya. Aku heran kenapa tidak ada pria yang mau dengannya?

"Kalau begitu tidak usah berkomentar, Koyuki-sensei.."

Jawabku dengan nada malas sambil menyipitkan mata. Melihat ekspresiku saja, dia sudah kembali menghela nafas. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus repot repot mengurus kehidupan SMA ku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku masuk ke ruangan sensei hanya untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan dulu jaket hitammu ini? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

"Tidak…"

"Lalu kenapa kau memakainya di sekolah?"

"Ini bisa membuat saya nyaman.."

Dan lagi lagi dia mendesah kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya sedangkan aku hanya menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kebosanan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau buka tudung jaketmu… agar setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahmu?"

"Baiklah.."

Apa dia tertarik melihat wajahku secara langsung? Tidak ada yang spesial dengan penampilan wajahku. Terlihat biasa biasa saja… lalu apa yang membuatnya tertarik? Aku melihat wajah sensei yang sedang menatapku intens sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Hmm.. Andaikan kau seorang pria dewasa… pasti sudah kupaksa kau untuk menikahiku, Namikaze-kun,"

Haaahh!? Apa apaan pernyataannya barusan!? Itu membuatku terkejut sialan! Yang benar saja kau mengatakan itu kepada muridmu sendiri!? Sial…, kata katanya barusan membuatku menyadari kalau wajahku sekarang jadi memerah. Aku terpaksa memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak tidak!"

"Hah~… Padahal kupikir akan bagus jika aku menjadi istri calon direktur utama Namikaze Corp."

"Itu namanya pelecehan kepad anak dibawah umur… Sensei itu hampir seusia ibu saya… Lagipula saya tidak akan pernah mau menjadi penerus Tou-san,"

"Huh? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja…, lagipula saya juga bersekolah disini karena beasiswa yang kudapatkan sendiri bukan dari orang tuaku…"

Seperti pernyataanku barusan, aku bersekolah disini atas kemauanku dan beasiswa yang kudapatkan. Sedangkan kedua adikku justru masuk ke Konoha Gakuen sesuai kemauan ayahku. Lagipula aku juga sudah tidak tinggal di rumah itu. Rumah milik ayahku yang hanya dihuni oleh Menma, Naruko dan para pembantu. Ayahku sang pemilik rumah justru jarang sekali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau masih belum pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Koyuki sensei dengan nada menyelidik.

"Rumah saya? Ah…, saya pulang setiap hari ke rumah saya." Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah dari tatapan mencekiknya.

"Hmm..? Rumah mana yang kau maksud?"

"Apartemen saya…, kan?"

Dan kali ini wanita di hadapanku mengeluarkan sebuah aura mengerikan yang benar benar tak ingin kulihat lagi selama masa SMA ku meski ternyata hal itu memang mustahil. Aku ingin berkata kasar kepadanya tapi apalah daya disini aku hanya seorang murid yang takdirnya hanya bisa menerima segala keputusan dari sensei.

"Cih… Lagipula kenapa sensei harus repot repot mengurusi masalahku?"

Aura menakutkan itu lenyap seketika digantikan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Itu karena aku adalah seorang sensei…"

"Kalau begitu urusi saja murid murid, kenapa juga harus mengurusi masalahku…" jawabku dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Kau kan juga muridku."

Yap, kata katanya sukses membalas kata kataku.

"Kuh… M-Maksudku, murid lain selain diriku."

Koyuki-sensei nampaknya tidak mendengarkan kata kataku yang barusan dan justru sibuk mengirim semacam chat atau mungkin SMS ke seseorang. Yah aku tidak peduli juga dengan itu namun yang membuatku kesal adalah aku masih belum diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan ini. Apalagi aku tidak dipersilahkan untuk duduk di kursi. Menurutku inilah yang dinamakan membuang membuang energy secara percuma. Oleh sebab itu, aku jelas lebih memilih tidur di kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu daripada harus datang kesini.

"Oke, Namikaze-kun…"

"Saatnya bagi dirimu untuk mengikuti Aktivitas Klub,"

Ketika kudengarkan kalimat barusan, aku tertawa.

"Haha.. Sungguh lelucon yang bagus, sensei.."

Jawabku sambil memalingkan wajahku dengan senyuman geli. Tak kusangka sensei memiliki selera humor yang begitu bagus.

"Aku serius."

Ha? Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Aku menoleh pelan menatap sensei yang sekarang sudah memberiku sebuah tatapan yang begitu serius.

"H-Hah..? Sensei bercanda, kan?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Namikaze… Mau atau tidak mau kau harus ikut Aktivitas Klub mulai semester ini."

"Hah.. tapi sayangnya sensei, saya pikir sekolah terlepas memberikan pendidikan harusnya mereka juga memberikan siswa tempat untuk menempa keberanian dan kebebasan serta menghormati keputusan siswa."

"Tapi disisi lain, sekolah juga merupakan sebuah tempat untuk membantu murid muridnya belajar bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi dengan baik sebagaimana mestinya orang pada umumnya,"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, sensei menatapku tajam.

"J-Jadi, menurut sensei… saya adalah murid yang tidak tahu caranya berkomunikasi dan bersosialisasi?"

"Bukan menurutku… tapi itu memang kenyataannya!"

Sialan, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membalas kata katanya sama sekali. Dia tetap bersikeras memasukkan ku kedalam kegiatan Aktivitas Klub. Namun Aktivitas Klub macam apa yang akan kuikuti atas perintah dari wanita ini?

"Begini, Namikaze… Kau sudah tahu kan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

"Yah… kurasa saya tahu, dengan alasan sensei memanggilku kesini karena diriku yang jarang bersosialisasi dengan sesame. Tapi bukankah itu adalah pendapat sensei saja?"

"Pendapatku..? Tidak…, itu memang kenyataannya! Kalau itu hanya pendapatku, cepat sebutkan dengan siapa saja kau sudah berteman di sekolah?"

"Yah, aku tidak memiliki banyak teman…, tapi aku memiliki teman seperti Luffy, Zoro, Nami dan yang lainnya."

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada yang bangga.

"Jangan sebutkan nama karakter _One Piece_ sebagai nama teman khayalanmu.."

Aku menatapnya malas sambil menghela nafas. Lama kelamaan aku berpikir bahwa sensei yang satu ini lebih mampu dikatakan sebagai seorang Nyonya Besar yang selalu memerintahku di sekolah. Aku berkhayal sejenak namun sebuah deheman yang terdengar jahat kembali menyadarkanku.

"Dengarkan saat aku sedang bicara, Namikaze!"

Ucapnya sambil menatapku tajam dengan aura menakutkan yang kurasa sudah membuat mentalku semakin parah.

"Y-Ya, Sensei.."

Sebenarnya aku semakin gugup saat pembicaraan ini berjalan semakin panjang. Rasanya aku ingin membalikkan tubuhku lalu lari secepat cepatnya meninggalkan ruangan ini dan kembali ke kelas untuk menikmati tidur siangku. Tapi apalah daya, nyonya yang satu ini sudah merenggut satu satunya hal menyenangkan yang tersisa di masa SMA ku.

"Sampai mana tadi..? Ah iya, mengikuti Aktivitas Klub akan membantumu untuk bersosialisasi dalam masyarakat, Namikaze. Mungkin akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang normal disana…"

Maksudmu aku ini tidak normal? Cih, maaf saja… aku mencintai diriku yang seperti ini. Aku senang melakukan apapun yang kumau tanpa peduli lagi akan ada orang yang memarahiku. Aku juga tidak perlu repot repot membuat hubungan atau relasi dengan orang orang yang sekelas denganku. Sejujurnya aku mempertanyakan maksud sensei yang sebenarnya…, dia ini ingin membuatku bahagia atau… membuatku semakin menderita?

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu..?"

Aku berpikir sekali, lagipula pendapatku tidak aka nada artinya. Untuk apa dia bertanya padaku bagaimana pendapatku?

"Hah~…" aku kembali mendesah malas sebelum kulanjutkan kata kataku. "Jadi sensei akan memasukkan saya ke Aktivitas Klub macam apa?"

"Hmm..? Klub Relawan.."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Klub Relawan? Klub macam apa itu? Aku mempertanyakan nama dari klub itu di kepala ku namun saat aku hendak bertanya langsung kepada sensei, dia langsung memotong.

"Sen-!"

"Kalau begitu, besok akan kuantar kau ke ruangan Klub Relawan. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu…, sebentar lagi kelas akan masuk dan aku harus mengajar di kelas B.."

Aku hanya memasang ekspresi malas dicampur kesal saat kudengar perintahnya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mengambil buku bukunya lalu pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkanku disana. Dengan sedikit suasana hati yang kesal dan pikiran yang tidak tahu harus apa, aku berjalan kembali menuju ke kelasku. Kelas 2-F yang mana aku sangat tidak bersyukur harus ditempatkan di kelas itu. Karena disana terdapat sekumpulan monyet yang membentuk semacam kawanan yang memisahkan diri dari murid murid lain.

Seolah olah mereka berbeda dengan yang lainnya, entah itu dari kasta maupun tempat pergaulan. Kuakui bahwa grup itu berisikan orang orang populer yang dikenal namanya baik di kelas kami maupun di satu sekolah. Suara mereka bisa kudengar sesaat sebelum aku memasuki ruang kelasku. Suara berisik pembicaraan mereka yang sama sekali tidak berguna menurutku dan hanya buang buang energy. Aku segera duduk di kursiku lalu memasang headset di telinga dan mendengarkan lagu sambil tidur.

"Apa kau sudah membaca buku yang kusarankan, Siegfried-kun!?"

"Y-Ya.. tapi aku sedikit tidak mengerti isi buku itu.."

"Buku macam apa yang dipinjamkan oleh Celenike, Siegfried-kun?"

"Buku semacam… laki laki dengan laki laki.. uhh.. ya.." jawab suara itu dengan senyuman masam dan tatapan bingung.

Yang pertama tentu saja adalah laki laki berwajah tampan yang murah akan senyum, baik, pintar dan disenangi semua orang. Siegfried namanya, pria Jepang dengan sedikit garis keturunan Jerman.

Ciri cirinya sesuai yang kusebutkan sebelumnya. Dan tipe tipe seperti ini adalah yang paling tidak ingin ku campuri urusannya…, pria sepertinya merepotkan. Jika aku bermusuhan dengannya. Sudah pasti aku akan kalah jumlah. Hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang kukenali namanya.

Yang kedua adalah Edelfelt Luviagelita. Seorang perempuan Jepang dengan keturunan Inggris yang nampak nya memiliki pengaruh besar di sekolah ini. Bahkan aku sendiri ragu apakah ada yang berani menentang kekuasaan gadis yang lebih mirip monyet penguasa sepertinya?

Untuk yang lainnya…, aku tidak mau kenal. Sudah cukup mereka berdua saja yang kutahu…, lagipula kurasa mereka juga tidak mengenaliku. Jadi buat apa aku harus tau nama mereka semua. Aku hanya ingin cepat cepat pulang dan kembali menonton _One Piece_ dirumah.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Keesokan harinya saat aku hendak keluar dari kelas setelah pelajaran berakhir, aku melihat Koyuki-sensei sudah berdiri di lorong sambil menutup matanya. Nampaknya dia benar benar menungguku. Cih, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kabur? Dia ini seperti seorang sipir penjaga di _Impel Down_ yang ada di _One Piece_. Apalagi akan semakin cocok jika dia memakai baju sadistic girl dan membawa sebuah cambuk. Itu pasti akan sangat cocok dengannya. Yah, karena mulai kemarin, kurasa tempat ini akan lebih mirip seperti penjara untukku daripada sebuah sekolah. Akan bagus jika ada seorang pembebas tahanan yang bisa membebaskanku dari situasi menyedihkan ini.

"Namikaze… Kau tidak perlu lari, saatnya menuju ke ruangan klub,"

Sialan, dia menyadari keberadaanku yang diam diam ingin melewatinya. Lalu tanpa membuang buang waktu, dia berdiri dari kursinya lalu meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sensei tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya menatapku datar.

"Aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan penyakitku…"

"Hah? Penyakitmu? Sejak kapan kau jadi anak penyakitan? Sudah tidak usah alasan… Kau tidak diijinkan untuk pergi meski kau dalam kondisi kritis sekalipun.."

"S-sensei.. Tunggu! Mau kemana kita?"

Dia langsung menarik tanganku… memaksa diriku untuk mengikutinya menuju ke suatu tempat. Dan jujur ini sangat memalukan ketika diriku seperti anak kecil harus dituntun dan dijaga oleh sensei agar tidak kabur dari pandangannya. Aku segera mengenakan tudung jaketku agar setidaknya wajahku bisa sedikit disembunyikan dari mata murid lain yang tengah berjalan di sepanjang lorong.

"Sensei… Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku? Ini memalukan!"

Kataku dengan sedikit nada protes. Tapi nampaknya dia tak mendengarkan kata kataku barusan. Dia lebih sibuk mengamati sepanjang jalan menuju ke Gedung Aktivitas Klub. Entah kemana dia akan membawaku namun aku merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Kurasa aku akan mendapatkan sebuah hal yang tidak baik. Masuk ke dalam Gedung Klub saja sudah membuatku merinding, semoga saja aku tidak diperintah untuk melakukan hal hal merepotkan seperti mengangkat angkat barang dan semacamnya.

"Sensei… Apa disana banyak orang? Apa saya bisa keluar setelah masuk kesana? Apa bisa saya ijin setiap hari untuk tidak ikut Aktivitas Klub?"

"Kau tidak dipersilahkan untuk bertanya… Kau diam saja!"

"Ughh.. benar benar tajam dan sangat menyakitkan.."

Mungkin kau tidak sadar sensei, tapi barusan itu sangat menyakitkan. Setidaknya bisakah kau lebih halus kepada murid kesayanganmu ini. Yang sudah tiga kali kau panggil ke ruangan para sensei hanya untuk mengatasi masalahku. Akhirnya kami berdua berhenti di depan pintu masuk ruangan yang kurasa mirip seperti kelas jika dilihat dari luar.

Lalu ketika kami berdua masuk ke dalam…, ternyata benar ruangan ini lebih mirip seperti kelas hanya saja tidak ada banyak bangku dan meja. Hanya ada meja panjang dan sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis… iya gadis…

Gadis yang menyadari kehadiran kami itu langsung meletakkan buku yang sedang ia baca dan menempatkan penanda halaman di buku tersebut. Dia menoleh ke arah kami sambil menghela nafas saat sadar bahwa Koyuki-sensei lah yang masuk secara tiba tiba.

"Koyuki-sensei, bukankah saya sudah mengatakan untuk mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?"

Tubuh yang indah, elegan, cantik, rambut hitam yang diikat twintail. Itu sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok gadis yang tengah duduk disana. Harus kuakui, meski dia murid sekolah ini..., tapi auranya sangat berbeda dengan murid murid lainnya.

"Ah, untunglah kau masih ada disini, Tohsaka."

"Aku baru saja akan berkemas kemas dan pulang…, tapi siapa sangka sensei akan datang kesini."

Dia terlihat sangat dingin dan cukup berani untuk bicara santai dengan seorang sensei seperti Koyuki-sensei. Lalu kuperhatikan lirikan matanya menuju ke arahku tak lama kemudian.

"Dan siapa orang aneh, menyedihkan dan menjijikkan yang berdiri di belakang anda, sensei?"

Sialan. Gadis ini benar benar mengatakan segala hal kejam langsung kepadaku. Apa gadis ini seorang sadistic? Sebelumnya, aku mengenal gadis ini…, Tohsaka Rin dari kelas 2A. Sejujurnya aku hanya tahu namanya saat melihat papan peringkat umum satu angkatan dimana, namaku ada dibawah namanya. Dia berada di peringkat 1 dalam peringkat umum satu angkatan sedangkan aku ada dibawahnya selisih 33 peringkat. Meski begitu nampaknya dia tak mengenal siapa aku. Bisa kutebak, karena bahkan tak banyak yang mengenal nama Naruto di sekolah ini meski mereka sering melihat namaku di peringkat 34.

Peringkat 34…, memang disengaja. Aku mendapat beasiswa melalui tes saat masuk ke sekolah ini. Sedangkan untuk peringkat selama ujian, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Jika aku masuk ke dalam 30 teratas, aku sudah jelas akan diposisikan di kelas A berisikan murid murid spesial yang diharapkan mampu bersaing dengan kurikulum internasional.

Tentu saja standar mereka lebih tinggi daripada kelas yang lain. Kebanyakan siswa disana berisi siswa pindahan luar negeri dan siswa siswa cerdas di seluruh Tokyo. Dan Tohsaka…, dia adalah salah satu yang paling terkenal di kelas tersebut.

"Ini Namikaze Naruto. Dia akan bergabung dengan Klub ini mulai sekarang."

Ya, aku hanya memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan mengerikan gadis itu. Apakah aku juga harus memperkenalkan diri… tapi tunggu!

"Namikaze..?"

Tohsaka seperti menyadari sesuatu. Gawat, sensei tidak sengaja mengucapkan nama marga ku kepada Tohsaka.

"A-Ah…,"

Dan sensei sendiri nampak kelabakan menanggapi respon Tohsaka yang nampaknya mengetahui nama tersebut.

"…Namikaze Corporation..., Perusahaan yang terkenal sedang naik daun itu?"

"Hah~… Ini semua bukan salahku, sensei.. Kau yang menyebutkannya,"

"Aku mengerti… Aku akan bertanggung jawab.."

Akhirnya sensei menjelaskan semuanya kepada Tohsaka mengenai keadaanku meski ia masih tetap menutupi segala alasan dan apapun yang tidak boleh terbongkar oleh public mengenai keluarga ku termasuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Uzumaki Kushina sang Aktris Besar adalah ibu kandungku. Aku sendiri tidak keberatan Tohsaka mengetahui latar belakangku asalkan dia bisa menutup mulutnya. Meski begitu aku masih tetap menyalahkan sensei karena hal ini merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Jadi begitu situasinya…" kata Tohsaka sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Kau paham situasinya? Kalau begitu bisakah kau diam dan tak memberitahu siapapun bahwa aku adalah anak dari Namikaza Minato?"

"Aku paham situasinya… kau adalah anak menyedihkan, anti sosial, tidak punya teman yang kebetulan lahir di keluarga ternama di Jepang kan?"

Gadis ini… jadi begitu kesimpulan yang dia buat… Sepenuhnya tidak salah sama sekali. Namun yang membuatku kesal, bisakah dia sedikit sopan kepada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Lagipula darimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku adalah seorang penyendiri yang tak punya teman? Ini tak masuk akal.

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir darimana aku tahu kalau kau seorang penyendiri menyedihkan yang tak punya teman…"

Hebat! Apa kau seorang cenayang. Aku langsung terdiam seketika itu juga. Aku kembali memalingkan wajah dari tatapan dinginnya. Jujur saja dinginnya tatapan itu bahkan mengalahkan dinginnya musim dingin yang datang tiap tahun di Jepang.

"Penampilan aneh, malas dan terkesan tidak mau berinteraksi… Menyedihkan jika melihat fakta bahwa anak dari keluarga ternama ternyata seperti ini bentuknya.."

"Kuhargai pujianmu itu.."

"Apakah kau seorang Masochist? Menganggap itu sebuah pujian sudah jelas bahwa kau seorang M.."

"Berisik.."

"Jadi benar kau seorang M?"

"Bukan…! Aku hanya seorang laki laki normal yang dipaksa bergabung dengan klub aneh berisikan gadis gila yang cuma bisa mengoceh,"

"Normal? Jadi standar normal laki laki di Jepang sekarang sepertimu ya? Wah, Jepang sangat mengerikan pasti jika standar normal adalah laki laki sepertimu…"

Gadis ini benar benar menyulut hawa permusuhan di antara kita berdua. Aku benar benar ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga bahkan aku rela menukarkan satu boneka figure _One Piece_ hanya untuk keluar dari sini sekarang. Yang membuatku semakin kesal adalah sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyanggah semua pendapatnya mengenai diriku. Diriku mungkin memang menyedihkan dan sebagainya sedangkan dirinya mungkin salah satu gadis paling sempurna di sekolah.

Beruntungnya semua mentalku telah dipersiapkan untuk tidak tersinggung akan semua ucapannya. Karena seingatku ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan perlakuan semacam ini dari orang orang.

"Nampaknya kalian berdua sangat akrab ya…?"

"Tidak!" ucapku dan Tohsaka bersamaan menanggapi kata kata Koyuki-sensei.

"Hmm.. cukup kompak.."

Aku dan Tohsaka sama sama memalingkan wajah kami satu sama lain. Ini benar benar buruk…, aku yang tidak suka banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain akan berada dalam satu klub bersama dengan gadis dingin semacam ini. Jelas jelas hal ini merupakan scenario terburuk dalam kehidupanku di masa SMA.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau akan bergabung dengan klub ini, Namika-.. ehem.. Naruto.."

Bergabung? Menjadi anggota klub ini? Sensei nampaknya sudah mengira ngira atau mungkin dia memang bisa membaca pikiran ku secara langsung.

"Kau harus terlibat aktif, berinteraksi, bersosialisasi dan turut membantu Tohsaka dalam kegiatan klub. Anggap ini sebagai hukuman karena kau sudah membuang masa masa indahmu di tahun pertama. Aku tidak menerima protes, penolakan, pertanyaan dan semacamnya. Silahkan turuti saja perintahku!"

"Apa!? Hukuman membuang masa indahku di tahun pertama? Sensei… sekarang darimana sensei membuat standar atau setidaknya mengukur tingkat indahnya masa SMA seseorang? Jika hal itu dilihat dari tingkat kebahagiaan…, jujur saja aku bahagia selama tahun pertamaku!"

"Tahun pertamamu yang selalu menyendiri dan tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain..?" tanya Koyuki-sensei dengan ekspresi yang pasrah

"Huh.. Menyedihkan…" tambah Tohsaka dengan nada yan menyakitkan.

Pada akhirnya aku terpaksa menuruti semua kata kata Koyuki-sensei.

"Baiklah… kau boleh bergabung ke klub ini asalkan kau memang mau belajar caranya bersosialisasi dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

"Ah.. Tidak.. Aku tidak ter-!"

Ughh! Kurasakan seseorang baru saja menginjak kaki ku cukup keras bahkan cukup untuk membuatku terkejut. Ughh rasanya sakit sekali. Kuperhatikan kaki itu adalah kaki milik Koyuki-sensei yang kini sedang menatapku dengan senyumannya. Meski begitu, entah kenapa senyuman itu justru membuatku semakin takut dan khawatir dengan keselamatanku.

"Hufft… Baiklah…"

Jawabku menuruti Koyuki-sensei.

Dan disinilah dimulainya scenario terburuk dari hidupku di masa masa SMA…, saat aku menginjak usia yang bisa dikatakan remaja…, di tahun keduaku di SMA…

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem.. ehem… Shiba disini.. tes tes.. Oke! Apa kabar semua? Saya kembali mem publish sebuah fic baru yang ada di fandom Naruto x Fate Stay Night. Meskipun sebenernya ini Naruto x All of Fate Series karena ada karakter yang kuambil dari Fate Apocrypha.

Fic ini saya tulis setelah saya terdorong untuk membuat fic bernuansa romance school murni tanpa adanya fantasy ataupun magic. Saya terdorong setelah membaca salah satu fic berjudul Destined To Live With You milik author Tandrato dimana dia masih tetap stay di genre nya romance tanpa adanya fantasy ataupun magic.

Saya lihat sudah jarang ada fanfiction romance school murni tanpa adanya sentuhan fantasy. Jujur saya bosan dan oleh karena itu, sambil sementara menghilangkan jenuh dari dua fanfic saya yang lain, saya menulis fic ini dengan harapan fic ini mampu diterima, mampu membangkitkan genre yang saya angkat lagi dan mampu membuat rasa jenuh saya hilang dan saya bisa kembali menulis dua fic saya yang lain.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Oregairu… dan kebetulan sudah lama saya ingin membuat fic yang mirip dengan anime favorit saya itu. Akhirnya tersampaikan juga. Lalu juga ada beberapa fic yang menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini seperti Heal The World milik Vin-senpai dan DESTINY karya Win.01 senpai.

Dan karena saya masih newbie apalagi di bidang school romance begini, saya mohon pendapat/review nya. Saya tidak akan mempedulikan flame yang ada dan akan lebih fokus pada reader reader yang memberi saran, meminta lanjut dan sebagainya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.. terutama **Special Thanks buat author Tandrato** yang gak pernah kehabisan ide buat bikin fic romace dan sudah membantu saya menemukan ide.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari masa kecil dan masa muda nya yang kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Me and My Sister**

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang akan terjadi disini tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah…, sebenarnya klub ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun selain duduk membaca buku hingga kami diperbolehkan pulang oleh Koyuki-sensei. Jujur kalau aku boleh berkomentar…, tempat ini benar benar tidak cocok untukku.

Hanya ada aku dan Tohsaka disini. Tak satupun dari kami membuka topik pembicaraan. Bahkan jika kuingat sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak aku bergabung dengan klub ini akan tetapi tiap sore nya selalu sama saja. Kami hanya duduk di kursi sambil membaca buku tanpa mempedulikan satu sama lain.

Terkadang kami berperang pendapat dan saling menjatuhkan martabat. Meski sudah terlihat jelas siapa pemenangnya. Sungguh… Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan gadis dingin yang mirip seperti _Ratu Es_ ini. Dia benar benar bisa menepis semua kalimat yang kulontarkan kepadanya dan membalikkannya jadi tiga kali terasa lebih sakit untukku.

"Namikaze-kun.., berhenti melirikku dengan lirikan matamu yang menjijikkan itu."

Dia bahkan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang kulirik. Apa dia ini benar benar seorang cenayang? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!

"Kau tahu? Apa kau tidak bosan dengan kesunyian ini tiap harinya?"

"Hmm… Yang kau katakan ada benarnya, tapi jujur aku lebih baik duduk dalam kesunyian ini daripada harus mendapat lirikan menjijikkan dari seorang penyendiri menyedihkan sepanjang waktu."

"Oi, Bisakah kau hentikan kata kata mu yang selalu menyakitiku?"

"Ara, aku tidak mengatakan itu dirimu, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu… Maaf jika kau tersinggung dan juga maaf kalau semua yang kukatakan kepadamu itu benar adanya."

Aku kembali terdiam oleh kata katanya. Kau jelas baru saja menyinggungku dengan perkataanmu itu, apa kau tidak bisa lihat situasinya.

"Harus kuakui kau memang ahli dalam memberikan kata kata yang mampu membunuh mental seseorang. Tapi sayangnya aku ini sudah terlatih untuk menerima hinaan semacam itu.."

Jawabku dengan sedikit bangga. Aku menoleh ke arah Tohsaka dan melihat dirinya sedang memasang ekspresi jijik kepadaku sekaligus khawatir.

"Ternyata benar kau seorang M, Namikaze-kun…"

"Aku bukan seorang M..! Dan hentikan memanggilku dengan nama 'Namikaze'! Namaku di sini tercatat sebagai 'Murakami Naruto' bukan 'Namikaze Naruto'.."

Ya memang benar nama di absen ku sendiri adalah Murakami Naruto. Seseorang telah merubah identitas keluargaku di sekolah ini sejak aku masuk di tahun pertama. Seseorang itu tak lain adalah ayahku atas keinginanku yang untuk kali ini entah kenapa langsung dikabulkan. Lagipula kurasa dia juga tidak menginginka seorang pun tahu bahwa aku adalah anaknya

"Baiklah, Murakami-kun… Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan semua kata kata ku kepadamu meski itu menyakitimu? Kau sudah jelas seorang M…"

"Kukatakan sekali lagi aku bukan seorang M… Aku hanya terlatih oleh hinaan semacam itu karena masa kecil serta masa SMP ku yang tidak berakhir baik di semester terakhir tahun ketiga.."

"Jadi kau dulu sudah sering menerima kata kata semacam itu? Dan hal itulah yang membuat tahan dengan semua ucapanku?"

"Katakanlah seperti itu,"

"Hmm… Benar benar pria yang menyedihkan,"

"Terserah.."

Aku bingung dengannya. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kita bicarakan berdua selain hal hal yang menyangkut tentang penghinaan untukku?

Seperti yang diketahui bahwa sekolah ini sudah kuanggap sebagai penjara sejak adanya perintah dari sang sipir penjara Koyuki-sensei kepadaku untuk bergabung ke klub ini. Lalu klub ini dan gadis yang berada dalam satu ruangan denganku ini bisa kuanggap sebuah hukuman dan siksaan dalam penjara.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Tohsaka saat kukemasi barang barangku dan bangkit dari kursiku.

"Aku mau pulang, aku sudah bosan duduk disini sepanjang waktu sambil mendengarkan ocehan gadis dingin sepertimu.."

"Hmm.. Terserah. Tapi kuanggap yang terakhir itu sebagai pujian untukku."

Aku terdiam sesaat memahami kata kataku lalu membuang muka. Cih.. sampai akhir pun dia masih bersikeras membuatku terdiam oleh kata katanya ternyata.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:02 PM dan aku baru saja sampai di depan gedung apartemenku setelah aku berjalan dari seberang jalan. Kuperhatikan jalanan di depan gedung apartemenku ternyata cukup ramai pada jam jam ini. Lalu ketika kualihkan pandanganku ke depan..., aku terdiam…

Seorang gadis berseragam Konoha Gakuen berdiri di depan pintu masuk gedung apartemenku. Dia terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang. Dan aku sudah tahu siapa yang ditunggu oleh gadis itu ketika gadis itu menatapku dalam diam. Aku mengenalinya… jelas. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenali adik perempuanku sendiri.

Sudah berapa lama ya sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya? Mungkin sudah 6 bulan lamanya. Sejujurnya aku sendiri terkejut ketika melihat dia ternyata datang mengunjungiku. Bukankah dia membenciku?

"Ada apa kau datang kesini? Kau tidak datang untuk mengunjungiku kan?"

Tanyaku berdiri tepat di sampingnya hampir melewatinya. Aku bahkan tak menoleh kan kepalaku. Dia juga tak menatapku meski kini ia sedang bicara denganku.

"Untuk kali ini…, aku memang datang mengunjungimu… lagi."

Jujur saja aku terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Ada masalah apa sampai kau mengunjungiku?"

Saat aku menanyakannya…, entah apa yang terjadi tapi aku mendengar sedikit nada kekecewaan darinya.

"Apa kau berpikir aku mengunjungimu hanya saat aku atau kami sedang ada masalah saja?"

"Hmm… Entahlah? Bukankah itu yang selalu terjadi?"

Tanyaku balik sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Faktanya, Naruko memang membenciku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan pastinya kenapa dia membenciku. Hanya saja yang jelas dia menganggapku ini menyedihkan, rendah dan menjijikkan. Namun saat dia ada masalah…, aku heran kenapa dia selalu datang ke apartemenku.

"Kau benar, aku memang sedang ada masalah…" jawabnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Jadi masalah apalagi kali ini yang kau timbulkan? Kuharap tidak berhubungan dengan sekolahmu. Karena seperti yang kau tahu, aku sangat buruk dalam berinteraksi dengan orang pada umumnya apalagi jika aku disuruh menghadap sensei mu di sekolahmu."

"Bisakah setidaknya kau mempersilahkan ku untuk masuk ke apartemenmu? Aku sudah menunggu disini selama 1 jam, kau tahu..?"

Aku mendengarkan permintaannya barusan dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menghela nafas pasrah. Meski dia tak menyukaiku, dia tetaplah adikku sendiri…, kurasa.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kami berdua sampai di depan pintu masuk apartemenku. Tak bisa dibilang bagus, lebih terassa sederhana jika kau mengintip ke dalamnya. Aku merogoh saku ku untuk mengambil kunci apartemenku lalu kubuka pintu apartemenku dan terlihat lah isi apartemenku yang kurasa tidak ada yang spesial di mata orang orang pada umumnya.

"Masuklah…"

"Umm.."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melewati ku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Aku terdiam menatap dirinya yang sekarang berjalan membelakangiku sambil kututup pintu apartemenku.

"Kurasa cuaca hari ini cukup dingin…, aku akan membuatkanmu cokelat panas. Kau duduklah dan buat dirimu nyaman."

"Kau tidak perlu repot repot."

"Aku tidak merasa repot, kau disini bertamu kan? Lagipula apa salahnya aku perhatian terhadap adikku sendiri."

Mungkin aku telah salah mengatakan hal itu barusan karena nampak sekarang Naruko sedang memasang ekspresi jijik ke arahku.

"Guh.. A-Apa yang kau pikirkan? Menjijikkan…, dasar siscon…, mesum…, penyendiri menyedihkan."

Ucapannya itu menyakitkan. Sudah kubilang kan? Dia tidak menyukaiku. Pada saat seperti ini aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sebuah tatapan datar tak berarti.

Tak lama kemudian, dia diam duduk diatas sofa sambil memeluk kakinya yang ia tekuk di atas sofa. Saat aku melihat ke aranhnya, aku dengan jelas bisa melihat celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan apapun dari hal itu. Hah~… Adik perempuan memang merupakan sebuah keberadaan yang aneh di dunia ini.

"Apa kau lihat lihat!?"

Tanyanya cepat ketika menyadari tatapanku.

"T-Tidak.."

Aku langsung memalingkan wajah ketika mendapat tatapan itu. Setelah selesai membuat dua cokelat panas itu, aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu meletakkan dua gelas cokelat panas itu di meja yang ada di depan sofa.

"…Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan keduanya.."

Kata Naruko melihat dua gelas cokelat panas itu.

"Ha? Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menghabiskan keduanya? Ini satu untukku.."

"Hmm.. Kau tidak memberinya obat tidur kan?"

Entah apa yang mendasari pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengira kalau kakaknya akan memberinya sebuah minuman yang sudah diberi obat tidur?

"Hah!? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

Tanyaku mengerutkan kening sambil menatapnya kesal.

"Kau kan siscon!"

"Siapa yang siscon? Sejak kapan aku menyukaimu? Aku bahkan tidak suka keberadaanmu disini yang mengganggu aktivitas ku."

Naruko tiba tiba saja terdiam sambil membulatkan matanya. Aku menyadari hal itu ketika aku melihat ke arahnya. Aku mengerutkan kening sambil meanatapnya heran, tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dengan sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Souka… Jadi aku memang mengganggumu ya?"

Tanyanya menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya tapi kulihat kedua matanya berkaca kaca saat menunduk dan tatapannya menandakan kesedihan mendalam.

Karena panik dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa atau harus menanggapi seperti apa, akhirnya aku malah berdiri tanpa kusadari.

"A-Aku akan mengambil camilanku…"

Lalu ketika aku hendak pergi mengambil camilanku, tiba tiba sebuah tangan menarik bajuku. Tangan itu adalah milik Naruko. Kemudian saat aku menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, aku melihat Naruko tengah memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan mata yang lebih berkaca kaca. Ketika aku melihat wajah itu, seolah aku dibuat mematung karenanya. Dia seolah menghipnotisku untuk mendekat dan berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

Aku kembali duduk di samping Naruko sedangkan tanpa seijinku, Naruko langsung meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Onii-chan…, pulanglah ke rumah…"

Ketika aku mendengar permintaannya itu…, yang terlintas di kepalaku hanya satu… tidak akan.

"Naruko… Kau sendiri sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu,"

"Kenapa…? Apa karena kau tidak suka keberadaanku dan Menma niichan disana…?" tanya nya dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau Menma membenciku? Tou-san juga tidak pernah pulang. Apa gunanya aku disana lebih lama?" tanyaku memalingkan pandanganku dari Naruko.

"Di rumah terasa sangat sepi karena Menma dan Tou-san juga jarang pulang ke rumah."

Kata Naruko yang nampaknya sama sekali tak mempedulikan perkataanku yang sebelumnya. Aku kembali memasang ekspresi malas sambil merasakan tangannya menyentuh tangan kiriku.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidak usah membahas masalah ini lagi… dan biarkan saja…?"

Tanyaku kepada Naruko ketika dia hendak kembali membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Permintaan cepatku barusan langsung dibalas sebuah gelengan oleh Naruko dengan ekspresi yang semakin lesu.

"…Tidak. Aku ingin membahasnya disini, onii-chan…"

Sikapnya semakin aneh hari ini. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa sebelumnya dia tidak pernah seperti ini sejak kami aku ada di bangku kelas 3 SMP sedangkan dia di kelas 2. Dia juga turut membenciku…, mungkin karena alasan yang sama dengan Menma. Meski begitu… aku jadi teringat bahwa saat dia kecil…, dia sangat manja padaku bahkan dia lebih dekat denganku ketimbang Menma dulu.

"Jika kau memintaku untuk pulang lagi… aku tidak bisa, Naruko. Aku bosan dengan kehidupanku di rumah itu,"

"Jadi kehidupan seperti apa yang kau inginkan, onii-chan? Bukankah kau mencintai dirimu yang penyendiri dan anti sosial itu? Jadi bukankah tidak masalah jika ayah dan ibu berpisah? Kau mengatakan itu tapi sebenarnya keinginanmu menentang ucapanmu sendiri…"

Ya benar, dia mungkin benar. Mungkin saja aku menipu diriku sendiri, tapi aku sendiri punya alasan untuk itu.

"…Kurasa tidak ada orang yang bisa mengira bahwa dirinya akan lahir di keluarga seperti ini, Naruko…, aku sendiri dulu membenci mereka bahkan sampai sekarang. Lantas apa? Apa dengan membenci mereka juga kehidupanku akan terulang menjadi lebih baik? Lebih baik aku mencintai diriku yang apa adanya ini…"

Tanyaku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan Naruko. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan sebenarnya. Karena semua sudah terjadi, aku hanya mencoba mencintai diriku yang apa adanya sekarang daripada harus membenci kehidupanku.

Ketika aku kembali melihat ke arahnya, dia menunjukkan sebuah senyum pahit yang entah kenapa dapat membuatku terluka.

"Jadi… kurasa kau sudah menemukan kehidupanmu,"

"Hmm… Seperti itulah," jawabku lesu.

"Mungkin kau bukan lagi orang yang sulit berinteraksi dengan orang lain seperti dulu… Kau juga akhirnya memiliki teman teman yang kau percayai kan, onii-chan?"

"Tidak juga… Yang kurasakan selama ini cuma kesendirian,"

Aku menjawabnya dengan bangga meski kalimat yang kukatakan itu sebenarnya sangat menyedihkan untuk didengar oleh adikku sendiri. Hahaha.. Aku bisa menebak pasti sekarang dia sedang menatapku jijik seolah mengatakan bahwa aku ini benar benar menyedihkan.

"O-Oniichan.."

"Hmm..?...Eh..?"

Ada yang aneh. Saat ini Naruko bukannya menatapku jijik dan justru menatapku iba. Perlahan kulihat tetesan air mata jatuh dari mata sebelah kirinya dan bisa kurasakan kalau dia sekarang sedang serius denganku. Tak lama kemudian, entah apa yang merasukinya…, Naruko perlahan mendekat memajukan tubuhnya ke arahku membuatku terpojok di sudut sofa.

Aku tak bisa berkata kata pada saat itu. Dia membuatku tidak bisa kemana mana. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, mataku terbuka lebar dan perasaanku kacau. Wajahnya perlahan maju dan dia juga mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Sejujurnya aku benar benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini…

Adikku… tengah berusaha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku seperti berniat mencium bibirku. Hingga pada saat terakhir ketika dirinya hampir menciumku, aku tersadar dan langsung memalingkan wajahku ke samping sambil menutup dan memblokir bibirnya dengan telapak tangan kananku.

CUP

Naruko membuka matanya dan dia terkejut. Nampak terlihat dari matanya yang terbuka lebar saat menyadari apa yang baru saja hampir dia lakukan kepadaku. Dia cepat cepat menjauh dariku dan pindah ke ujung sofa lainnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya akan apa yang kulakukan barusan. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti karena yang kulakukan hanyalah memblokir bibirnya.

"…J-Jadi begitu ya.."

Ucapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapanku.

"B-Begitu apa..? Harusnya aku yang bertanya… Apa yang baru saja akan kau lakukan!?"

"Menciummu.."

"Hah? K-Kau sedang tidak sehat ya…? Kita ini saudara! Kurasa tidak pantas bagi kita untuk berciuman…"

Aku mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit marah… serupa dengan nada bicaraku. Namun yang ditunjukkan nya hanya ekspresi yang semakin menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Dia terlihat sedih juga putus asa ditambah dengan senyum masam yang dia buat.

"…Onii-chan…"

"A-Ada apa?"

"Apakah salah kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Deg! Aku bisa merasakan degup jantungku semakin cepat ketika Naruko mengatakan itu. Apa barusan aku salah dengar…? Dia bilang kalau dia 'mencintaiku'?

"T-Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu barusan Naruko? Maksudmu cinta sebagai saudara kan?"

"Tidak… Aku mencintaimu selayaknya seorang gadis kepada seorang laki laki.."

Yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang adalah mungkin Naruko sedang sakit atau mungkin dia sedang mabuk? Ah, tidak tidak.. orang mabuk justru cenderung akan berkata jujur. Dia pasti sedang sakit.

"T-Tapi k-kita adalah saudara kandung, Naruko…" kataku sedikit menjauh sambil memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan intens Naruko.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa menerimaku?"

"T-Tentu saja tidak.."

Aku menjawabnya dengan tegas sambil masih dalam posisiku yang memalingkan wajah dari tatapannya. Hal ini benar benar membuatku terkejut juga shock. Pernyataan cinta dari adikku sendiri barusan jika didengar oleh orang lain pasti akan berbahaya. Ini bisa menimbulkan sebuah kontroversi. Aku terdiam tak berani menatap Naruko selama beberapa saat.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar sebuah tawa geli yang keluar dari gadis yang berada di hadapanku. Ya… Gadis itu adalah Naruko. Saat ini tawanya semakin keras membuatku mengerutkan kening karena bingung dan heran. A-Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba tiba saja tertawa. Dia melihat ke arahku pada jeda saat dirinya tertawa sambil mengatakan,

"Baka… Baka…! Kau pikir aku serius barusan? Hahahaha.. Aku hanya sedang bercanda! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu? Seorang niichan yang penyendiri, menjijikkan dan menyedihkan yang bahkan tak punya satupun teman…"

"Eh..?"

Aku kembali terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku menyipitkan mataku melihat dengan ekspresi kesal ke arah Naruko. Aku paham situasinya sekarang. Dia hanya sedang mengerjaiku dengan tindakan tindakan gila serta palsunya itu. Barusan itu dia hanya _acting_.

"Jadi yang barusan itu kau hanya mengerjaiku?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Termasuk memanggilku onii-chan dengan nada yang manja?"

Dia kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi kau hanya bercanda dan tidak mencintaiku kan?"

Dia mengangguk lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

Aku ingin marah kepadanya karena sudah bercanda seperti itu. Namun apa daya karena disisi lain aku juga lega mendengar bahwa dia hanya bercanda saja. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi di antara kita berdua jika yang tadi itu sungguhan.?

"Dasar… kau pikir gadis cantic sepertiku akan menyukaimu… niichan ku yang menyedihkan, menjijikkan dan kurang pergaulan. Kau harus tahu tempatmu, niichan.."

"Hae hae.. Aku paham.." jawabku dengan ekspresi malas.

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto sekarang terduduk di sofa dengan perasaan lega sedangkan Naruko ada di bagian sudut lain sofa dan juga tengah duduk sambil menonton televisi. Wajah Naruko sendiri tengah diliputi kebosanan karena tidak ada acara TV yang mampu menghiburnya. Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam dengan perasaan lega meski kejadian itu sudah lewat 20 menit yang lalu. Dia tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 17:45 PM.

"Benar benar membosankan…"

Naruto yang tersadar karena rengekan bosan Naruko langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Maaf kalau tempatku ini memang membosankan, tapi tak jauh berbeda dengan di rumah itu kan?"

"Ya… Bahkan belum ada satu jam sejak aku masuk ke apartemen ini tapi sudah sebosan ini. Apa kau tidak punya hal lain yang bisa menghiburku?"

Tanya Naruko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh dan menatap Naruko dari bawah sampai ke atas dengan ekspresi yang terlihat jengkel.

"Aku baru menyadari kalau kelakuanmu yang asli ternyata benar benar menyebalkan. Harus kuakui aku memang lebih suka saat dirimu berakting senang memanggilku 'Onii-chan'.."

"Guh… Hentikan itu dasar kau siscon, hentai, baka, menjijikkan. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi dan jangan abaikan aku,"

"Apa yang kau mau? Yang kumiliki…, yang paling berharga disini…, hanya laptop gaming, koleksi komikku, novel serta _action figure_ dari _One Piece_ yang ada di kamarku semua,"

"Hmm… Boleh juga, kalau begitu akan kuambil kamarmu untuk malam ini sebagai tempatku tidur,"

"Hmm… Oke… hmm.. eh? A-Apa!?"

Dan ketika Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Naruko saat menyadari ucapannya, Naruko sudah lebih dulu melompat ke belakang sofa dan berlari masuk menuju kamar Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam memperhatikan saat kamarnya baru saja dibajak oleh adiknya sendiri.

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik saat menengok ke pintu kamarnya yang sudah terdengar suara pintu terkunci. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku menyesal mempersilahkan dia masuk ke apartemenku.."

Lalu di dalam kamar Naruto, Naruko dengan wajah gembira bersandar di pintu. Dia melihat ke seluruh sudut kamar Naruto dan tak menemukan adanya yang spesial lewat satu kali pengamatan.

"Naruko! Jangan sentuh koleksi _action figure_ ku!"

Mendengar suara teriakan kakaknya yang memberinya peringatan, Naruko langsung membalas,

"Iya aku tahu!"

"Aku akan pergi ke minimarket… Apa kau mau titip sesuatu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya!"

"Hmm.. Tak usah ngotot.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka lalu tertutup dalam beberapa detik. Naruko yang masih bersandar di pintu sekarang sendirian. Dia melihat foto yang terpajang di meja Naruto dari jauh. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya, Naruto dan Menma ketika masih kecil. Lalu entah kenapa…, dia teringat kejadian tadi saat dia hampir mencium Naruto.

Jika harus jujur…, yang tadi itu…, bukanlah akting yang dilakukan oleh Naruko. Tubuhnya tadi bergerak sendiri dan semua yang diucapkannya tadi…, tak ada yang tahu apakah itu sebuah akting atau jujur dari lubuk hatinya. Yang tahu hal itu hanya Tuhan dan Naruko sendiri.

Dia tertunduk dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata kata.

"Onii-chan no baka!"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di dalam minimarket setelah ia harus berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit dari apartemennya. Tak membuang waktu lagi dia langsung mengambil apa saja yang dia butuhkan dan membawa nya ke kasir. Lalu setelah dia membayar semua yang dibelinya, tiba tiba saja ia tertarik dengan bagian buku dan majalah.

Pandangannya langsung jatuh pada majalah mingguan shounen yang memang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Dia bergegas kesana lalu mengambil majalah mingguan shounen jump itu dan membacanya. Dia terlihat begitu antusias untuk membacanya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jaraknya sekitar dua meter darinya.

"Ara…, Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Murakami-kun,"

Yang berdiri di samping Naruto tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tohsaka. Dia yang pertama kali mengajak bicara Naruto meski tatapannya masih sibuk dengan majalah fashion yang dibacanya saat ini.

Naruto yang mendengar nama marga palsu yang ia gunakan disebut…, langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya.

"Hai, Tohsaka.."

Sapanya santai. Itu respon yang sangat biasa. Sebenarnya ia hanya telalu terpaku pada majalah manga shounen itu hingga tidak sadar siapa yang barusan ia sapa.

"Hmm…?"

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali menoleh ke samping kanan lalu menemukan Tohsaka yang masih sibuk dengan majalahnya. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia percaya kalau itu adalah Tohsaka Rin. Gadis yang satu klub dengannya sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"T-Tohsaka!"

Naruto langsung tergagap dan melangkah mundur.

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik? Reaksi mu itu terlalu berlebihan, Murakami-kun.."

"Tohsaka..! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik agar tidak mengganggu orang lain yang datang ke minimarket itu.

"…Hanya membeli beberapa keperluan dan melihat lihat majalah fashion. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"S-Sama denganmu… Aku hanya membeli beberapa keperluanku,"

"Hmm…"

Sangat dingin seperti biasanya. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Naruto dan justru sibuk dengan majalah fashion nya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ke minimarket ini..?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini? Apakah itu menjadi masalah untukmu?"

"Tidak… Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, kenapa bisa kau ada di minimarket yang jaraknya dekat dengan apartemenku? Kau ini sebenarnya tinggal dimana?"

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, Murakami-kun? Apa kau seorang penjahat yang berniat merampok tempat tinggalku? Atau kah kau berniat menjadi stalker ku?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung malas untuk mengeluarkan lebih banyak pertanyaan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping dan fokus dengan majalah manga shounen itu lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin tahu?" tanya Tohsaka kali ini saat melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, lupakan saja… Aku malas berbicara denganmu."

Tohsaka lalu memejamkan matanya sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal di apartemen yang gedungnya ada di seberang gedung apartemenmu…"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto memasang ekspresi malas sambil membatin,

'Aku tidak bertanya dan dia malah memberitahuku… dasar gadis aneh! Eh, tapi tunggu dulu..'

"T-Tunggu! Kau bilang gedung apartemen di seberang gedung apartemenku? Bukankah disana berisi apartemen mewah?"

"Ya memang…"

Naruto hampir lupa dengan latar belakang Tohsaka. Dia lupa bahwa ayah Tohsaka sendiri adalah anggota Dewan Rakyat. Dia memiliki pengaruh besar di Jepang. Bahkan nama keluarganya sudah terkenal sejak dulu. Jadi bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika Tohsaka memiliki apartemen mewah miliknya sendiri disana.

"Nikmatnya jika dirimu banyak uang dan dilimpahi harta…"

"Hmm..? Bukankah dirimu sendiri begitu, Murakami-kun?" tanya Tohsaka menoleh ke arah Naruto perlahan.

"Cih… Aku sudah keluar dari rumahku dan hanya menerima uang secukupnya dari Otou-san ku sejak tahun kedua di SMA… Bahkan uang itu hampir tidak cukup. Kurasa dia ingin menyiksaku… Bahkan pernah beberapa kali dia sengaja tidak mengirimkan uang untuk membuatku pulang ke rumah…"

"Lalu bagaimana caramu memenuhi kebutuhan sehari hari saat Otou-san mu tidak mengirimkan uang?"

Tanya Tohsaka yang nampaknya kali ini cukup penasaran dengan Naruto.

"Kerja part time dan berhemat sebisa mungkin…!"

Jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya bangga.

Tohsaka tersenyum mendengarnya entah kenapa. Timbul juga sebuah perasaan senang saat melihat Naruto dapat tersenyum bangga kali ini dan hal itu karena usahanya.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Lalu pada akhirnya, dirinya dan Tohsaka pulang bersama dari minimarket. Perjalanan itu nampaknya cukup meninggalkan kesan tersendiri pada mereka. Bahkan sebenarnya mereka sempat khawatir jika ada murid yang satu sekolah dengan mereka, melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama di tengah malam. Namun pada akhirnya mereka berpisah tepat di depan gedung apartemen Tohsaka.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan… Murakami-kun.."

"Ya... Selamat malam.."

"Hmm, selamat malam.."

Tohsaka masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya sedangkan Naruto segera menyebrangi jalan ketika lampu merah. Lalu ketika sampai di seberang jalan dia melihat di perempatan bagian sudut lain jalan yang sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang... Seseorang yang ia kenal betul tengah berada dalam satu mobil dengan seseorang.

"Hmm..? Bukankah itu Otou-san?"

Lalu dia bersembunyi sambil mendekat meski masih mencoba menjaga jarak. Dia bergegas karena sebentar lagi juga akan ada pergantian dari lampu merah ke lampu hijau.

"Dengan siapa? Otou-san… dengan siapa di dalam mobil?"

Lalu saat mobil itu melintas, dia melihat dari kaca yang terbuka, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ia kenal juga dengan baik…

"Jeanne-senpai!?"

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem.. Ehem.. Shiba disini.. tes tes. Oke apa kabar semuanya? Chapter dua update kilat! Semoga responnya baik. Pertama tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah memfavorite, memfollow dan mereview fic baru saya yang bertemakan romance, friendship ini.

Ya fic ini memang awalannya di chapter satu mirip dengan anime Oregairu. Tapi di chapter dua sudah berbeda kan? Memang di fic ini juga akan menampilkan konfilk sekolah, keluarga serta basket seorang anti sosial yang tidak punya jalan untuk lari dari hidupnya. Unsur basketnya sendiri belum akan saya tampilkan…, mungkin di chapter 3 atau 4.

Di chapter ini saya menonjolkan sedikit adegan seorang adik yang disangka benci ternyata sayang bahkan cinta terlarang… Brocon akut bro! Kek Miyuki dari Mahouka Kokou. Tapi kalo Naruko disini tsundere imouto. Wkwkwkwk..

Di akhir chapter saya menampilkan Minato dan Jeanne… kalau penasaran, ya tunggu saja lanjutannya. Jangan lupa review gaes wkwkwk.

Lalu saya ingin membalas pertanyaan salah satu akun guest bernama uchikaze. Disini Naruto cedera kaki kiri pada kelas 3 SMP di semester pertama menjelang pertandingan basketnya. Dan di cerita ini, Naruto sudah tahun kedua di SMA. Bro, saya sudah pernah patah tulang sekali meski di tangan… tapi waktu untuk saya sembuh hanya butuh 3 bulan. Mungkin gak sampai.. dan itu cuma di gips saja. Teman saya juga ada yang patah tulang di kakinya… gak sampai tujuh bulan dia sudah main sepak bola lagi. Kalau yang ditanyakan kenapa dia gk main basket di tahun pertama SMA, itu karena dia tidak ingin lagi masuk ke tim basket meski dia ingin main basket. Yah agak rumit lah.. seiring berjalannya fic ini juga akan jelas.

Lalu masalah tentang POV. Sebenernya ini bukan sudut pandang author tapi sudut pandang tokoh utama. Saya buat seperti kalian merasakan apa yang dirasakan sang tokoh utama. Tapi ya saya menerima saran untuk menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga yang tahu segalanya. Jadi POV Naruto tetap akan ada tapi tidak selalu… saya akan coba mengikuti saran reader.

Lagipula banyak light novel yang menggunakan sudut pandang tokoh utamanya… contohnya? High School DxD dan Oregairu sendiri. Bagi yang baca novelnya pasti tahu.

Mungkin jika responnya baik dan diterima oleh para reader sekalian, saya akan update lagi dalam kurun waktu 2-3 hari. Untuk itu mohon saran dan review nya.

Terima kasih sekali lagi, minna-san..

See you in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari masa kecil dan masa muda nya yang kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Me and My Sister Part 2**

NARUTO POV

Aku sekarang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai empat dimana apartemenku berada. Sambil berjalan menaiki tangga, pikiranku terbawa entah kemana…, hanya berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang kulihat tadi. Menurutku pemandangan yang kusaksikan tadi jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar. Otou-san ku…, seorang pria berumur 38 tahun yang memiliki 3 orang anak berada dalam satu mobil dengan seorang senpai yang kukenal.

Bukan hanya sekedar mengenalnya kurasa…, gadis itu…, adalah senpai ku sejak dulu. Sejak aku masih berada di SMP hingga saat ini berada di Sobu Gakuen. Kebetulan? Tidak...

Aku berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu masuk apartemenku sendiri dan terdiam ketika pikiranku kembali dibawa ke suatu tempat di bagian terdalam ingatanku mengenai gadis yang notabene nya merupakan senpai ku… sekarang…

Hal itu bukanlah kebetulan karena memang bahwa salah satu alasanku untuk masuk ke Sobu Gakuen adalah karena Jeanne-senpai. Kurasa bukan salah satu alasan… tapi memang alasan terbesarku… Saat ia lulus dari SMP…, Konoha Junior High School lebih tepatnya dan saat itu aku baru saja naik ke tahun ketiga, aku langsung bertekad untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya. Karena sejak menginjak tahun pertama semester kedua di SMP…

Aku… jatuh hati kepada Jeanne-senpai.

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Keesokan paginya

Matahari mulai menyapa Naruto yang tertidur di sofa. Tak seperti biasanya dia tidur di dalam kamarnya…, malam tadi dia terpaksa harus tidur di sofa karena Naruko sudah mengambil alih kamarnya. Naruto teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari libur, lalu dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya…, dia berniat melanjutkan lagi tidurnya. Namun tiba tiba sebuah sentuhan halus ia rasakan di bagian pipi.

Dia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali karena terganggu. Setelah ia rasa sentuhan itu sudah benar benar mengganggunya, Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan cukup terkejut begitu melihat bahwa sebuah jari telunjuk yang begitu mungil telah mengganggu niatnya untuk tidur.

Dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke pemilik jari telunjuk itu lalu menemukan Naruko yang sudah memasang sebuah senyum. Melihat senyum itu, Naruto ketakutan. Senyum yang terpancar dari adiknya itu bukanlah senyuman biasa melainkan sebuah senyuman jahat.

"Jadi begini keseharianmu saat sedang libur..!? Matahari bahkan sudah menggantikan bulan tapi kau masih berniat tidur ya?"

Dengan tergesa gesa, Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Lalu dengan ekspresi yang ketakutan dia menjawab,

"J-Jangan ganggu aku! Lagipula ini hari libur…, tak ada yang harus kukerjakan hari ini,"

Dia mengucapkannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan menyeramkan Naruko. Sejujurnya dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan itu namun dengan sedikit tekad, dia berhasil.

"Lalu jika hari ini libur…, Apa itu bisa jadi alasan kenapa kau bisa tidur bersantai santai?"

"Menurutku bisa,"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Dan dengan sebuah jawaban yang terdengar menggertak, nyali Naruto semakin jatuh.

"Ehem.. Naruko.. nampaknya aku harus memberimu pengertian bagaimana cara hidup dari orang orang sepertiku,"

Kata Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruko dan memegang bahu kanan Naruko dengan tangannya sedangkan Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Dasar orang orang aneh, mesum, menjijikkan… Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari bahuku…"

Auranya benar benar membunuh mental Naruto sekarang. Perlahan Naruto melepas tangannya dari bahu Naruko dengan perasaan terancam.

"A-Aku mengerti…, j-jadi tolong kau lepaskan aura menyeramkanmu itu, Naruko-chan!"

Kata Naruto memaksa senyumnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah 'peace' dengan jari tangan kanannya.

"Naruko-chan kau bilang…?"

"Maaf, biar kuralat… Naruko-sama…"

"Begitu baru benar…"

"L-Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Naruko-sama?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Naruko terpikirkan. Hari ini sebenarnya Naruko sudah menyusun sebuah rencana agar dia bisa pergi berdua dengan kakaknya…, Naruto. Akan tetapi pertama tama mereka berdua harus membersihkan diri dan sarapan dulu. Apalagi melihat bentuk Naruto setelah dirinya bangun dari tidurnya…, sungguh benar benar tidak pantas untuk dikenalkan sebagai kakaknya.

Naruko menghela nafas pasrah sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Tak lama kemudian, dia memberi Naruto sebuah tatapan datar.

"Cepat mandi…, aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua!"

"Baik, Naruko-sama!"

Dengan segera, Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan berlari mengambil handuknya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Naruko yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian berjalan menuju bagian dapur dimana dia sudah menemukan kulkas yang isinya cukup banyak dengan bahan bahan makanan.

Ya…, dia sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau Naruto ternyata masih ingat untuk mengisi bahan bahan makanan di kulkas nya sendiri. Dia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan lalu segera membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan sarapan, Naruto terdiam berdiri di depan cermin melihat dirinya sendiri dari cermin sedangkan Naruko di sisi lain kamarnya sedang memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya terpilihkan kaus hitam bertuliskan 'Three Second' dengan bawahan jeans hitam bersepatu. Sedangkan Naruko telah siap dengan dress hitam selutut nya dan sebuah sepatu high heels.

"Aku ingin bawa jaketku…,"

"Hmm… Terserah, tapi yang jelas kau harus temani aku jalan jalan hari ini."

Ya… Beginilah nasibnya harus terjebak dalam aturan yang dibuat seluruh wanita yang mengatakan bahwa 'wanita tidak pernah salah' sedangkan aturan 'laki laki hanya harus menurut' berlaku padanya sekarang. Mendengar kata kata Naruko, Naruto langsung terpikirkan satu hal yang menurutnya aneh.

"Aku heran kenapa kau malah memintaku dan bukan meminta Menma untuk menemanimu…, apakah ada alasan tertentu?"

Naruko langsung kelabakan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"T-Tidak ada… A-Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Tidak…, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Menma? Apa itukah yang membuatmu datang kemari mencariku?"

"Hentikan itu… Aku tidak sedang ada masalah dengan Menma.."

Lalu dengan wajah malu malu dan kepala yang tertunduk, Naruko menambahkan dengan suara lebih pelan…

"L-Lagipula aku kesini memang hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruko.

"H-Hah? Apa? Aku tidak dengar, bicaralah lebih keras.."

"T-Tidak! A-Aku tidak mengatakan apa apa! Lebih baik kita segera berangkat!"

Naruko pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya mengamati gadis itu yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Hmm…, dia meninggalkanku,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Dengan menggunakan _shinkansen,_ Naruto dan Naruko akhirnya berangkat menuju mall. Tentu saja mereka tidak berhenti tepat di depan mall namun di stasiun yang terdekat jaraknya dengan mall kemudian baru berjalan menuju kesana. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka…, sebenarnya Naruto tidak nyaman bukan dikarenakan dia tidak mau pergi ke mall tapi dia banyak sekali mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari orang orang di sekitarnya.

Dan itu mengganggu pikirannya apalagi untuk seorang penyendiri anti sosial seperti dirinya. Penyebab nya hanya satu kenapa Naruto bisa berada dalam posisi seperti itu yaitu posisi nya sekarang yang nampaknya mampu membuat iri seluruh pria yang mereka lewati ketika berjalan menuju mall. Naruko saat ini tengah menggandeng mesra tangan Naruto seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih meski mereka berdua ini adalah saudara.

Dengan senyum yang terukir jelas di wajahnya, Naruko bahkan tak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mulai terbiasa dengan pandangan pandangan orang orang terhadap mereka kini justru merasa aneh saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh adiknya… terutama tubuh bagian atas.

'Ughhh…, sejak kapan dia bertumbuh besar..?' batin Naruto memalingkan tatapannya dari Naruko.

Lalu dengan sedikit keberanian setelah menelan ludahnya sendiri, Naruto berkata,

"N-Naruko…, B-Bisakah kau lepaskan gandengan tanganmu ini? A-Aku sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang di sekitar yang menatap kita dengan hmm.. katakanlah kesal?"

"Hmm..?" Naruko segera melihat ke sekitar mereka dan memang benar begitulah pandangan orang orang terhadap mereka. Namun seolah tidak mengabaikannya, Naruko menjawab lagi. "Biarkan saja! Untuk apa mempersalahkan hal itu?"

"K-Kau mungkin tidak masalah, t-tapi aku masalah…"

"Hah? Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena sudah bisa pergi jalan dengan adikmu yang manis ini tapi kau justru malah mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Sudah kau diam saja!"

"H-Hae…"

Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menuruti apa kata adiknya dan mengikuti segala kemauannya meskipun hal itu berlawanan dengan semua kehendak yang diinginkan Naruto. Seperti yang sudah tertera sebelumnya bahwa dalam dirinya kini berlaku sebuah aturan 'laki laki hanya harus menurut'.

Dirinya mulai dilanda kebosanan begitu mereka naik ke lantai dua mall menggunakan escalator, terbukti dengan sebuah helaan nafas malas yang ia tunjukkan sedangkan Naruko yang tidak mempedulikannya kini tengah antusias dengan berbagai barang yang ia temui disana. Sungguh ingin rasanya Naruto pulang meninggalkan Naruko namun dia juga tidak tega entah kenapa.

Selain itu dia juga masih berkeinginan untuk hidup tenang dan belum ingin mati dihabisi oleh adiknya yang satu ini. Oleh karena itu, sekarang dia hanya bisa menjadi kakak yang penurut.

Saat ini sudah lewat satu jam sejak mereka berkeliling di mall dan membeli cukup banyak barang terutama sepatu, pakaian, topi, jam tangan dll. Semua barang itu tentu saja milik Naruko seorang… lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Tugasnya sangat menyedihkan… laki laki itu sekarang tengah diperbudak adiknya sendiri untuk membawakan setiap barang barang yang baru saja dia beli.

"Sekarang kita akan kesana!"

"Hae!"

"Tidak.. tunggu, lebih baik kesana saja!"

"Hae!"

"Hmm, kurasa disana lebih baik.."

"Hae!"

"Ah tidak tidak.. Sudah kuduga kesana memang lebih baik!"

Mendengar ocehan ocehan itu, Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi kosong lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Naruko, sebenarnya mau sampai kapan kau berbelanja? Aku sudah lelah membawa semua barang barangmu!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku sedang mencarikan hadiah yang cocok untuk seseorang,"

Jawab Naruko tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto dan sibuk menelusuri bagian mana yang akan dia datangi. Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya mendengarkan kata 'hadiah'. Lalu dengan sedikit rasa penasaran, Naruto bertanya.

"Hadiah untuk siapa? Pacarmu? Kalau kau punya pacar kenapa tidak kau ajak saja pacarmu dan kenapa malah aku yang harus menemanimu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar…"

Dugaannya salah karena ternyata Naruko tidak memliki seorang pacar atau kekasih. Naruto kembali menatap Naruko yang sibuk melihat lihat lalu menambahkan lagi pertanyaan.

"Lalu siapa..?"

"Eh..? Kau tidak tahu?"

Tanya Naruko segera menatap Naruto saat tersadar akan sesuatu. Balasan Naruko bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang diinginkan Naruto melainkan sebuah pertanyaan balik yang membuatnya justru semakin bingung.

"Hmm… Tahu apa?"

"Apa Tou-san tidak memberitahumu…?"

"M-Memberitahu apa…?"

Naruko terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto yang ternyata tidak mengetahui apapun. Dengan ekspresi sedikit panik, Naruko mengalihkan wajahnya dan berpikir untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Namun sayangnya Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruko.

"A-Ah…, itu untuk Menma,"

"Tidak. Kau bohong… katakan padaku untuk siapa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Tou-san memberitahukannya padaku atau tidak? Apa ada hubungan nya antara aku dengan orang yang akan kau hadiahi ini?"

"E-Eh… Kelihatannya kita harus kesana, oniichan!"

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian dan jangan panggil aku dengan 'Oniichan'. Atau dengan kata lain…, tidak usah mengalihkan perhatianku dengan sikapmu yang kau rubah seketika itu!"

Dengan itu, Naruko kehabisan kata kata. Lalu sesaat ketika Naruko hampir mengatakan siapa orang yang akan dia hadiahi, seseorang memotong pembicaraan.

"Hmm, Bukankah itu Murakami?"

"Eh, benar… Dia bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik,"

Naruto yang mendengar suara itu langsung menoleh ke sampingnya menemukan ada lima orang yang tengah berdiri keheranan melihat dirinya bersama dengan Naruko dalam mall dengan banyaknya belanjaan.

"Siegfried…, Luvia…,"

Naruto memanggil nama mereka berdua sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya yang bersama Siegfried dan Luvia sama sekali tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Wah, apa ini… kau ternyata sedang menjadi pesuruh dari gadis ini ya? Hahaha.. seperti yang diharapkan dari Murakami-kun," kata Luvia dengan nada yang terdengar sarkastik.

"Hah..?"

Naruko yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Luvia sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu dia berpaling ke Naruto yang hanya tertunduk diam seolah tak peduli dengan kata kata yang barusan diucapkan Luvia. Naruko bingung dengan kondisi kakaknya yang terima saja saat dirinya dihina seperti itu. Kenapa bisa kakaknya menjadi laki laki seperti ini?

"H-Hah.. B-Begitulah, aku sedang membantunya membawakan barang barangnya," jawab Naruto gugup karena kemampuannya dalam sosialisasi dengan orang lain seperti Luvia yang nampaknya kurang baik.

"Tapi yang kulihat kau bukan membantu tapi lebih terkesan seperti pesuruh. Apa apaan itu? Aku benar benar kasihan padamu,"

Luvia kembali menambahkan perkataannya sedangkan disampingnya Siegfried hanya terdiam bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Luvia. Dia juga merasa tidak enak dengan Naruto karena perkataan Luvia barusan.

"L-Luvia, sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi saja. Jangan ganggu mereka,"

"Hmm, ya sepertinya begitu. Ayo kita pergi teman teman!"

"Tunggu kau jalang menyedihkan!"

Naruko yang sudah terbakar api emosi segera memanggil Luvia dengan kata kata yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan. Tentu saja, Luvia mendengar kata kata Naruko dan berbalik perlahan menatap Naruko. "Siapa yang kau panggil jalang menyedihkan?"

Tanya Luvia mengerutkan keningnya menatap tajam Naruko. Dan hebatnya Naruko sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh hawa seorang ratu yang dimiliki Luvia, dia justru mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang lebih mengerikan dari aura Luvia.

"L-Luvia!

"Berhenti menghina niichan, kau jalang berambut tornado.."

"B-Berambut tornado..? J-Jadi kau ini adik dari Murakami?"

Naruko barusan menyindir gaya rambut Luvia yang berbentuk seperti melingkar lingkar ke bawah. Tentu saja Luvia tidak dia tinggal diam ketika dirinya dihina oleh gadis lain yang bahkan tidak lebih tua darinya.

"Hentikan, Naruko… Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini segera,"

"Tidak, niichan… Si jalang itu dulu yang harus minta maaf kepadamu.."

"Kau gadis menyebalkan…!"

"L-Luvia!"

Luvia berjalan cepat ke arah Naruko. Nampaknya Luvia sendiri juga sudah terbakar api amarah dan bersiap memukul Naruko dengan menggunakan tas mahalnya namun dengan cepat Naruto bersiaga di depan Naruko dan menghalangi tubuh Naruko.

"Minggir kau, biar kuberi pelajaran adikmu itu!"

Meski menggunakan nada yang terdengar marah, perkataan serta ancaman Luvia nampaknya tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto saat ini karena bisa dilihat…, Naruto kini hanya menatap tajam kepada Luvia seolah olah dia tidak pernah takut dengan ancaman gadis itu.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh adikku sedikit saja… Kupastikan kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu,"

Kata Naruto dengan nada yang dingin dan begitu tajam. Siegfried, Luvia dan ketiga teman mereka yang melihat itu langsung terkejut karenanya. Seolah mereka tak mengenal siapa orang yang berdiri di hadapan mereka sekarang. Karena Naruto yang mereka tahu adalah murid anti sosial yang tak dikenal di sekolah bahkan tak memiliki pergaulan dengan murid lain.

"S-Siapa kau berani lancang padaku?" tanya Luvia mengerutkan keningnya menatap kesal kepada Naruto yang berani menghentikan tangannya untuk memukul Naruko setelah dirinya gagal juga memukul Naruko dengan menggunakan tas.

"Aku bukan siapa siapa…, aku hanya tidak mau kalian menyakiti adikku. Kalau kau masih mau menyakitinya, kau akan berurusan denganku,"

Naruko yang melihat sang kakak berdiri membelanya dan bahkan keluar dari karakter aslinya demi melindungi dirinya langsung terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Matanya berkaca kaca melihat punggung lebar kakaknya yang melindungi dirinya. Lalu dia teringat akan masa kecil mereka yang tak jauh berbeda dengan saat ini. Di masa saat Naruto sering sekali melindungi Naruko dari teman temannya yang jahat kepada dirinya.

'Oniichan..'

Lalu tak lama kemudian, seorang yang tak diduga duga muncul ketika Naruto dan Luvia sedang terlibat dalam pertikaian…

"Ara… Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Murakami-kun?"

Naruto, Luvia, Naruko, Siegfried dan teman teman mereka lantas menoleh ke pemilik suara tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… Tohsaka. Gadis itu mengenakan baju merah dengan rok hitam serta stocking hitam yang nampak sangat cocok dengannya. Rambutnya ia ikat twintail menambah kesan indah terhadap dirinya.

"Humm.. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi.."

Kata Tohsaka setelah dirinya melihat sekitar dan menganalisa keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NARUTO POV

Hai Namaku Namikaze Naruto atau murid murid di Sobu Gakuen lebih mengenalku dengan nama Murakami. Tak perlu dijelaskan kenapa alasannya karena sebelumnya aku sudah pernah menjelaskan hal itu. Saat ini diriku terjebak dengan Tohsaka dan Naruko setelah tadi aku terpaksa harus keluar dari karakter asliku menjadi karakter dengan sifat yang tak kuinginkan.

Dengan berani bahkan aku membuat seorang ratu di kelasku terdiam ketika dia hendak melukai adikku. Aku memang bukan seorang siscon akan tetapi siapa yang akan diam jika adik perempuannya akan disakiti oleh orang lain yang bahkan tak dekat denganmu? Beruntungnya Tohsaka muncul dan menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan baik.

Kali ini aku berterima kasih padanya…, jika bukan karenanya…, urusan tadi pasti akan semakin panjang. Aku sendiri heran bagaimana dia bisa muncul di mall tadi. Entah itu di minimarket atau di mall, kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan gadis itu?

Dan sebelumnya maaf, sebenarnya setelah urusan tadi selesai kuharap Tohsaka juga akan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Naruko. Tapi…, ternyata dia malah turut memerintahku untuk membawakan barang barangnya hingga ia sampai di depan stasiun!

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kalau oniichan akan bergabung dengan Aktivitas Klub semacam itu…"

"Ya… Aku juga tidak menyangka laki laki menyedihkan, menjijikan, penyendiri sepertinya akan masuk ke klub ku,"

Hoi, itu namanya penghinaan. Hmm, Naruko pasti akan membelaku dan memarahinya kali ini.

"Ya, begitulah oniichan! Dia memang menyedihkan…"

Naruko! Kenapa kau malah menyetujui ketika Tohsaka menghinaku? Bagaimana dengan adegan saat kau membelaku di depan Luvia!? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bergabung dengan Tohsaka untuk menghinaku!? Apa ini? Apa Naruko sudah dihipnotis?

"Awalnya aku pesimis dengan Murakami-kun tapi kuharap dia akan bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik,"

Kata Tohsaka setelah dirinya menghela nafas pasrah.

Kau benar benar keterlaluan. Kau tak hanya menghinaku tapi juga mengambil adikku sendiri dariku, Tohsaka. Aku memasang ekspresi malas ketika mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang terus terusan membahas segala hal yang berbau penghinaan terhadapku. Terutama… Naruko, apakah tidak ada hal baik dariku yang bisa kau bahas disini..?

"Aku tahu kau pasti berjuang keras karena harus memiliki kakak seperti Murakami-kun kan?"

"Kau tau penderitaanku, Tohsaka-san.."

"Kau harus bersabar menghadapi ujian kehidupan ini,"

"Hmm.. aku tahu itu, Tohsaka-san.."

Kenapa kau mengkasihani adikku, Tohsaka? Dan kenapa kau malah terlihat tersiksa, Naruko? Oh andaikan aku bisa mengatakan segala hal secara bebas…, aku pasti sudah mengatakan segala hal yang kupikirkan ini. Apa daya…, mereka berdua bekerja sama mengancamku untuk tidak bicara selama mereka tengah mengobrol. Cih… wanita memang makhluk yang menakutkan!

"Bolehkan aku bicara sekarang?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau tidak dipersilahkan untuk bicara, niichan.."

"Hmm.. Baiklah.." jawabku dengan ekspresi datar.

Kuharap penderitaan yang kurasakan ini bisa secepatnya berakhir ketika kami sampai di stasiun terdekat. Setelah itu, tak banyak pembicaraan Tohsaka dan Naruko yang membahas seputar diriku. Mereka hanya membahas mengenai fashion, buku, hal hal tentang memasak dan sebagainya. Aku tak tahu apakah para gadis sering mengobrolkan hal itu atau tidak tapi setahuku bukankah para gadis sering membicarakan pria yang mereka sukai?

Hmm, apa mereka berdua ini bukanlah gadis normal? Mungkin juga mereka berdua sudah keluar dari batas normal..?

Lalu akhirnya kami sampai di stasiun dan aku memberikan barang barang Tohsaka yang sebenarnya tak begitu banyak untuk dibawa olehnya.

"Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini.."

"Hmm, hati hati.."

"Sampai jumpa, Tohsaka-san!"

"Kalian juga sampai jumpa, Murakami-kun…, Naruko-chan!"

Hmm? Naruko-chan? Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tohsaka segera berjalan masuk ke stasiun meninggalkan kami sedangkan kami berdiri disana hingga dirinya sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan kami. Lalu saat kurasa waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk bicara telah tiba, aku bertanya…

"Sejak kapan Tohsaka memanggilmu Naruko-chan?"

"Hmm, sejak tadi!" jawabnya gembira.

"Hah~… Dengan ini Tohsaka sudah mengambil adikku ke pihaknya,"

"Hmm, Apa?"

"Tidak… Bukan apa apa.." jawabku malas.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Semuanya berakhir dengan aku dan Naruko yang harus naik taksi ke rumah. Bukan apartemenku melainkan rumah yang kutinggali dulu…, aku terpaksa mengantarnya karena jaraknya tidak jauh dari sini. Rumah yang sudah kutinggalkan selama kurang lebih setahun. Hmm, aku tak pernah menyesal meninggalkan rumah itu lagipula. Aku juga tidak rindu dengan hawa yang kurasakan disana.

Ya kurasa tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami sampai disana jika menggunakan taksi. Aku dan Naruko turun sambil membawa barang barang belanja milik Naruko yang cukup banyak untuk kubawa sendiri. Kami sampai di depan gerbang besar itu dan nampaknya penjaga rumah yang bertugas membuka gerbang tak hanya menyadari kehadiran Naruko namun juga diriku.

"Oniichan bantu aku untuk membawakannya ke kamarku!"

"Hmm, aku mengerti…"

Entah kenapa, Naruko tidak menatapku saat berbicara denganku dan itu sedikit mencurigakan. Dan lagi sikapnya semakin aneh begitu melihat mobil milik Tou-san ada di rumah. Dia melirikku sekilas dengan panik lalu kembali melihat ke pintu masuk. Jujur saja aku juga terkejut pada awalnya saat melihat bahwa mobil milik Tou-san ada di rumah.

"Hmm, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja ke apartemen?"

"Tidak! Jangan! T-Tolong antarkan barang barang ini sampai ke kamarku, Oniichan!"

Lalu hal itu mengingatkanku tentang malam itu…, disaat aku melihat Tou-san dan Jeanne-senpai yang berada dalam satu mobil.

"Kurasa aku akan mampir sebentar… Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Otou-san.."

Naruko kemudian membuka pintu masuk yang besar itu. "T-Tadaima…"

Setelah itu aku mengikuti Naruko masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah lama kutinggalkan itu. Namun anehnya Naruko berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga dan bukan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Apakah dia sudah pindah kamar sejak aku pergi dulu? Ataukah ada sesuatu?

"Oniichan kemarilah…"

Aku menuruti Naruko yang membawaku ke ruang keluarga dan begitu aku sampai disana, aku sedikit terkejut menemukan Menma yang sedang duduk dengan sikap dingin. Dia melirikku sekilas. Lirikkan itu nampak tak bersahabat jika kuperhatikan. Ya bisa kutebak dia masih membenciku hingga sekarang. Aku menelusuri ke bagian lain ruang keluarga dan betapa terkejutnya diriku…

"Halo, Naruto-kun.."

Kenapa dia bisa ada disini sekarang? Sejak kapan? Dan apa tujuannya kemari?

"J-Jeanne-senpai?"

"Jangan panggil dia senpai, Naruto… Karena mulai saat ini…"

Dan tiba tiba saja… Otou-san… muncul dari arah belakangku dan berjalan melewatiku lalu duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah Menma. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang terasa tenang dan santai… nampak begitu bersahabat dan terasa hangat.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya 'neechan' mulai sekarang…"

"H-Huh..?"

Aku terdiam membisu selama beberapa detik sebelum Jeanne-senpai melanjutkan…

"Namikaze Jeanne…, aku adalah kakakmu Naruto.."

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem… Shiba disini.. tes tes. Yak! Sesuai kesepakatan bahwa saya akan update sekarang. Harusnya sih kemarin tapi kemarin saya harus mengupdate fic saya yang satunya yaitu WFTH. Dan disini saya memperkenalkan Jeanne sebagai kakak dari Naruto, Naruko dan Menma… kakak apa? Kalau kalian penasaran apa sih hubungan mereka sebenernya.. ya silahkan diikuti untuk next chapter

Chapter ini belum ada unsur basketnya karena saya berniat memunculkannya di chapter depan. Dan sekarang kelihatannya gak ada yang mau saya umumkan. Sementara juga saya belum tau kapan bisa update Symbol of Revenge karena saya masih jenuh. Kelihatannya gak ada yang harus saya bahas lagi jadi sampai jumpa di chapter depan.


	4. Chapter 4

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Naruto and His Family's Problem**

NARUTO POV

Matahari terbenam menandakan hari sudah malam dan kini saatnya bulan yang menggantikan tugasnya. Sudah satu jam aku memikirkan hal ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Namun sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, nama Jeanne-senpai sebagai kakakku terus terukir di pikiranku. Sedikit sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang mengatakan bahwa Jeanne-senpai adalah… kakakku.

Kakak Sepupu!

Ya… Dia adalah anak dari kakak perempuan ayahku yang sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat bersama dengan suaminya atau lebih tepatnya ayah dari Jeanne-senpai. Selama 10 tahun, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahku hingga dia menyembunyikan identitas Jeanne-senpai dari kami.

Ayahku membiayai hidup Jeanne selama 10 tahun ini dan tak satu pun dari kami yang tahu itu. Dia tinggal dan besar tanpa mengenal kami. Sejauh yang kutahu…, bibiku atau ibu dari Jeanne memang sudah memutus ikatannya dengan keluarga Namikaze. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Jawabannya adalah hubungan yang tidak direstui.

Oh aku benar benar kasihan dengan bibiku. Dia harus memutus ikatan dengan keluarganya demi bisa menikahi laki laki yang dicintainya. Bahkan kabar mengenai dirinya tak pernah terdengar di telinga keluarga besar hingga akhirnya kabar mengenai dirinya muncul saat kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Lalu sekarang … bagaimana bisa ayahku mengenalkan Jeanne senpai sebagai kakak sepupu kami secara tiba tiba? Dan disaat aku masih menyimpan rasa kepadanya …

Aku merasa sedikit lega karena dia bukanlah kakak kandungku. Dia hanya kakak sepupuku… karena sejujurnya tadi aku nyaris menerima serangan jantung ketika ayah mengatakan Jeanne adalah kakakku, Menma dan Naruko.

Hah~… Lupakan itu. Sekarang tebak dimana aku?

Tepat sekali… aku berada di kamar lamaku. Dengan sebuah bujukan dari Jeanne… neesan?, akhirnya aku terpaksa menginap di rumah malam ini. Tunggu … aku tidak bisa mengatakan tempat ini adalah rumahku. Aku sudah pergi dari rumah ini … ya! … aku hanya menginap di rumah laki laki yang kebetulan adalah ayahku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto …"

"I-Iya…? Tunggu sebentar!"

Suara itu… Jeanne-senpai! Ah tidak, maksudku Jeanne-neesan! Dia tiba tiba mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku bergegas menuju ke pintu kamarku dan membukanya.

"A-Ada apa, neesan?"

Dia tersenyum ketika kulihat dirinya sudah menungguku untuk membukakan pintu.

"Naruto keliahatannya sudah terbiasa ya memanggilku 'neesan'?"

Barusan dia tak mempedulikan pertanyaanku dan malah membahas hal itu.

"A-Ah… Apa salah jika aku memanggil neesan?"

"Hmm, tidak kok…"

"J-Jadi, ada apa neesan? Apa neesan perlu sesuatu?"

"Makan malam sudah siap… ayo turun dan kita makan sama sama!"

Makan malam bersama sama? Ha?... Apa aku tidak salah dengar barusan? Seketika ekspresiku jadi datar dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku dari Jeanne-neesan. Sebelumnya… tak pernah ada yang namanya makan malam bersama kurasa… Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahku namun hal itu berakhir menjadi sebuah senyuman masam.

"N-Nanti aku menyusul… Neesan duluan saja,"

Bisa kulihat sekarang Jeanne-neesan memasang ekspresi heran dan penasaran. Lalu tak lama kemudian, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Naruto?"

"T-Tidak… Aku hanya berpikir untuk… ehm, melewatkan makan malam?"

Mendengar jawabanku… Jeanne-neesan langsung berkacak pinggang dan menatapku tajam. Dia meraih tangan kanan ku lalu menarikku… memaksaku untuk turun ke lantai satu bersamanya. Tentu saja aku langsung memprotes tindakannya lewat kata kata namun semua itu tak digubris olehnya.

"T-Tunggu! Kubilang tunggu!"

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut makan malam!"

"A-Aku sudah kenyang, neesan!"

"Kau belum makan apa apa sejak pagi, kan? Naruko-chan yang mengatakannya padaku. Apa harus kusuapi?"

S-S-Suap? Suapi? Disuapi olehnya? Pikiran ku mulai terbang kemana mana dan detak jantungku semakin cepat ketika membayangkan adegan suap menyuap makanan itu. Ya Tuhan… sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan hal itu. Tapi… tapi kenapa harus pada kondisi seperti ini!? Disaat gadis yang kini menarik tanganku ini ternyata diketahui sebagai kakak sepupuku!

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"H-Hentikan, neesan! A-Aku bisa makan sendiri! Tolong lepaskan tanganku…!"

"Oke… Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam bersama!"

Jeanne-neesan melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan kukira hal menegangkan sudah terlewati namun dia malah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrim. Dia tiba tiba melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku dan membuatku benar benar tak bisa lepas. Yang kupermasalahkan sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Namun… juga karena… dadanya menyentuh tubuhku.

Ukhhh… Aku bisa merasakan benda kenyal itu terus menekanku. Sangat bohong jika kukatakan aku tidak menikmatinya. Jujur aku menikmatinya dan aku tahu kalau wajahku sekarang sudah memerah total karenanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiran ku pada hal lain. Sesuatu yang menyebalkan… sesuatu yang menyebalkan!

GYUUUTTT

Arrgghhh! Dada nya kembali menyentuh dan menekan di lengan dan tubuhku! Ini benar benar menyiksa sekaligus membahagiakan untukku.

"Naruto-kun? Kau baik baik saja? Kau sakit ya..? Wajahmu kelihatan memerah,"

Saat dia menatapku dengan khawatir seperti itu. Ohh sungguh, dia benar benar manis.

"T-Tidak apa apa… Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan,"

"Hmm… Coba biar kuperiksa,"

Tiba tiba saja dia melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan menyentuh kedua pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan itu benar benar membuatku terkejut sekaligus hampir jantungan. Tapi hal itu ternyata masih sebuah permulaan. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Nafasku memburu dan jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Apa yang akan dia lakukan!? Wajahnya benar benar sangat dekat denganku! Hingga saat dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahiku, wajahnya berhenti mendekat. Meski begitu aku masih bisa melihat bibir mungil itu dengan jelas. Nampaknya Jeanne-neesan sedang memeriksa suhu tubuhku.

Jika keyakinanku goyah sedikit saja… aku yakin… aku sudah nekat menyerbu bibir mungil itu. Ya ampun… maafkan aku Jeanne-neesan! Aku berpikiran seperti ini! Mohon maklumi aku!

"Hmm… Tidak panas tapi wajahmu memerah,"

"S-Sudah tak usah pedulikan hal itu, neesan! Ayo segera turun saja… A-Aku lapar,"

"Hmm… Kau sudah mendapatkan kembali nafsumu?"

"N-N-Nafsu?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Ya… Nafsu makanmu," jawab Jeanne-neesan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"A-Ah, iya! Aku benar benar kelaparan! Uwaaahh, ayo neesan!"

Aku berjalan turun mendahului neesan dengan kondisi ku yang berada dalam kepanikan. Sesaat setelahnya, aku menoleh ke belakang… masih dalam kondisi yang bingung dan canggung. Aku melihat neesan yang tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"A-Ayo, neesan!"

"Hmm, kau duluan… aku akan menyusul!"

"O-Oke!"

Lalu setelah itu aku segera meninggalkan neesan dan menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju ke ruang makan.

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas Naruto meninggalkannya turun ke ruang makan, Jeanne berdiri diam di tangga cukup lama. Setelah dia bosan dengan posisi itu, dia bersandar ke dinding sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan merenungkan sesuatu. Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata turun dari bola matanya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya menyadari tetesan air mata yang jatuh.

"Aku harus membunuh perasaan ini secepat mungkin…"

Ekspresinya terlihat menyakitkan dan terasa begitu sedih. Hal yang barusan dilakukannya kepada Naruto mungkin merupakan bentuk pelampiasan dari perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam kepada Naruto. Ya… Sebuah perasaan. Yang dia simpan diam diam sejak SMP.

Jeanne mengusap matanya lalu berkedip beberapa kali hingga terlihat dirinya benar benar seperti sedia kala. Sangat sempurna untuk menutup dirinya yang tadi menangis. Dia menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Saa~… Waktunya makan malam!"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Lalu ketika di ruang makan

Suasana terasa begitu canggung saat Naruto duduk di sebelah Menma dan menghadap ke arah Jeanne yang berada di seberang meja makan sedangkan Menma menghadap Naruko. Lalu di tengah bagian sudut… terdapat Minato yang jelas merasakan suasana canggung tersebut.

Seolah tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan bahkan setelah makanan di piring mereka hampir habis, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka obrolan. Hingga akhirnya Minato berinisiatif memulai perbincangan…

"Ehem…"

Dimulai dengan sebuah deheman.

"J-Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Naruto?"

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung melirik perlahan ke arah ayahnya.

"…Biasa saja,"

Jawaban itu jelas mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak tertarik dengan obrolan yang ingin dibuka oleh Minato.

"A-Ah… begitu. Bukankah kau satu sekolah dengan Jeanne, Naruto?"

"Hmm? Bukankah ayah sudah tahu? Kenapa harus bertanya…?"

Jawabannya kali ini benar benar menegaskan bahwa dirinya tak ingin bicara saat ini. Mungkin juga hal ini disebabkan oleh mereka yang jarang sekali makan malam bersama.

"A-Ah… L-Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Menma? Kau masih berada di tim basket?"

Menma melirik ke arah ayahnya. Serupa dengan lirikan yang diberikan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam tim Basket, Tou-san."

Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya langsung terdiam mendengarkan jawaban Menma barusan. Naruko yang berada di seberang Menma juga langsung melirik ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Bukankah kau dan Naruto dulu adalah anggota tim Basket?" tanya Minato dengan nada yang keheranan karena seingatnya dulu Naruto dan Menma adalah anggota tim Basket.

"Ya… Itu dulu saat kami masih tinggal satu rumah dan juga sebelum si pirang ini mengorbankan kakinya untukku," jawab Menma sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya melahap makanannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengorbankan kaki kiriku untukmu," balas Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Menma.

Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, Menma langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau selamatkan aku dari kecelakaan itu!?" kata Menma dengan nada yang tajam sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu… aku tidak tahu kalau cedera di kaki kiriku yang jadi bayarannya," jawab Naruto membalas tatapan Menma kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menolongku!"

"Kalau begitu… Maaf saja jika aku menolongmu saat kau nyaris mati!"

Mereka berdua saling bertukar tatapan tajam dan saling membalas perkataan. Hal itu menyebabkan suasana di ruang makan semakin tidak menyenangkan terutama bagi Naruko dan Jeanne yang nampaknya benar benar khawatir melihat aura permusuhan di antara mereka berdua.

"Cukup… Naruto, Menma! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian…"

Mendengar hal itu, Menma melirik ke arah ayahnya lalu kembali duduk tenang di kursinya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan melahap makan malamnya sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam di kursinya sambil memainkan makan malamnya dengan sumpitnya.

"Kalian berdua… Lupakan tentang kecelakaan itu! Kecelakaan itu bukan salah siapa siapa… Bukan salah Naruto menyelamatkan Menma… Bukan salah Menma juga menyebabkan Naruto cedera,"

Perkataan itu sedikit memancing perhatian Menma. Dia menghentikan lagi aktivitasnya dan meletakkan sumpitnya di mangkuk nasinya. Lalu dengan ekspresi kesal dia menoleh perlahan ke arah ayahnya.

"Apa yang Tou-san tahu…?"

"M-Menma… Sebaiknya-" kata Jeanne terputus begitu dia mendapat sebuah lirikan tajam dari Menma.

"Apa maksudmu, Menma?"

"Ayah berkata seolah Tou-san tahu apa yang menimpa kami padahal tidak…"

Ya… Yang dikatakan Menma memang tidak salah. Karena Minato sendiri juga tidak secara langsung hadir disaat anak anaknya berada dalam masalah. Dia hanya mengirimkan utusannya untuk memeriksa mereka.

"Bahkan aku yakin… tak seorang pun disini yang datang menjenguk si pirang ini di rumah sakit,"

Ucapan Menma kali ini memang benar. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit ke samping… mencoba menghindari tatapan yang lain.

"Kau juga tidak…" kata Naruto dengan nada malas.

Menma hanya mendecih menanggapi ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Menma-niisan… L-Lebih baik hal ini tak kita bicarakan disi-"

"Diamlah, Naruko…" dan begitu Naruko akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Menma langsung memutus kalimat yang akan diucapkan Naruko.

Semuanya mendadak terdiam karena kata kata Menma. Seolah kondisi saat ini diatur oleh Menma sendiri. Tak ada satu pun juga yang nampaknya berniat mengomentari apa yang dikatakan oleh Menma barusan.

"Jangan mulai bertingkah seolah kau adalah pengganti Kaa-san di rumah ini, Naruko. Kita tidak pernah memiliki yang namanya sosok Kaa-san… jadi tidak usah bertindak seolah kau adalah pengganti Kaa-san!"

Kata Menma dengan nada yang benar benar tajam dan menyakitkan untuk didengar oleh Naruko.

"Menma!" kata Minato dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

Naruko yang mendengar kata kata Menma barusan langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar dan berdiri dari kursinya sambil menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi kesal, kecewa dan sedih. Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada Naruko seketika tentunya kecuali Menma.

Semua tatapan itu ditujukan nya kepada Menma yang duduk di hadapannya. Seolah tak peduli, Menma hanya melanjutkan melahap makanannya dengan ekspresi tak bersalah. Tak lama kemudian, Naruko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Begitu mendapatkan tatapan itu,Naruto secara refleks langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruko.

Naruko mengedipkan matanya berkali kali sambil memasang wajah kecewa saat melihat Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"N-Naruko-chan…"

Jeanne berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruko namun gadis yang merupakan adik kandung dari Naruto dan Menma itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya meninggalkan makanannya yang masih tersisa.

Naruto yang menyadari situasi saat ini nampaknya memilih untuk mengambil jaketnya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya lalu menyampaikan niatannya. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya… aku akan pulang,"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Minato langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan sebuah ekspresi serius.

"Pulang kemana?"

Dan pada saat itu, posisi Naruto sudah berdiri membelakangi semua orang yang ada disana.

"Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku…"

Ucapnya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa? Disini lah rumahmu!"

"Tidak… Disini bukanlah rumahku. Rumah ini adalah tempat dimana Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa meninggalkan kami,"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto berjalan menuju ke pintu rumah. Dia sudah berjalan hingga ke gerbang keluar namun dari belakang, seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Mendengar suara tersebut, Naruto langsung menyadari siapa gadis itu. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah gadis itu karena bagaimana pun… dia tidak bisa untuk tidak mempedulikan gadis yang kini berdidi di hadapannya itu.

"Ada apa, neesan?"

"Apa kau sungguh harus pergi malam ini…?"

"Yah, begitulah. Kurasa kehadiranku disini juga hanya mempersulit… Lagipula besok adalah hari Senin dan aku tidak membawa seragamku jadi tidak mungkin aku menginap di rumah ini,"

"Kau… apa masih sempat?"

"Hmm… Sekarang masih pukul 20:11… jadi kurasa masih sempat jika aku buru buru naik kereta sekarang,"

"S-Souka…"

Jeanne nampak sedikit tertunduk sambil memasang sebuah ekspresi lesu.

"Ada apa, neesan? Kenapa kau terlihat lesu…?"

"T-Tidak… aku hanya sedikit… mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Naruto mengedipkan mata sekali begitu mendengar bahwa Jeanne mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Jujur dia merasa bahagia ketika mengetahui Jeanne ternyata mengkhawatirkan dirinya namun sebenarnya kekhawatiran Jeanne baginya sedikit tidak beralasan karena dia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, neesan… Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Tolong jaga Naruko, Menma dan Tou-san!,"

"U-Uhm… serahkan paman, Naruko-chan dan Menma padaku,"

"Kalau begitu… hmm… sampai jumpa di sekolah besok,"

"Ya… sampai jumpa besok!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata kata sampai jumpa, Naruto meminta satpam untuk membuka gerbangnya lalu sambil melihat situasi di sekitar, dia memakai tudung jaketnya kemudian kembali berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Keesokan harinya

Dengan tubuh yang kelelahan dan rasa kantuk yang besar, Naruto berjalan di sepanjang lorong gedung sekolahnya menuju ke ruang kelasnya. Baginya tak ada yang berbeda hari ini karena memang menurutnya setiap harinya selalu sama saja. Namun bagi sebagian besar murid murid pagi ini nampaknya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Berbagai bisikan Naruto dengarkan selama dia berjalan di sepanjang lorong.

'Masih pagi tapi sudah banyak sekali obrolan obrolan dan gosip,'

Naruto menghela nafas malas ketika paginya harus terganggu dengan obrolan obrolan gosip semacam ini. Ingin dirinya menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan namun dia pasti disangka sudah gila jika melakukannya. Andai saja dia membawa headset hari ini, pasti dia sudah menyumpali telinga nya.

"Cih... Berita apa kali ini…?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Dia tak mendengarkan dengan pasti namun dari semua obrolan yang tak sengaja ia dengar sekilas… Mereka semua membicarakan tentang dua orang murid pindahan di tahun kedua. Yah sejujurnya Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu. Entah ada murid pindahan, murid yang keluar… semua itu tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi itu menurutnya…

"Satu orang laki laki dan satu orang perempuan ya?"

"Kudengar si gadis pindahan itu sangat cantik dan yang laki laki begitu pendiam tapi keren dan tampan…"

"Benarkah?"

"Mereka pindahan tahun kedua kan?"

Ketika mendengar itu, Naruto hanya memejamkan mata sambil terus melangkah melewati kerumunan orang satu persatu.

'Jadi… satu gadis dan satu laki laki ya?'

Lalu tiba tiba saja ketika Naruto masih terfokus dengan sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruang kelasnya, yang lain justru terfokus kepada seorang gadis dan laki laki yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan Naruto. Gadis dan laki laki itu nampak terlihat begitu tenang dan memiliki aura yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua adalah murid pindahan di tahun ketiga yang tengah ramai diperbincangkan oleh murid murid di sekolah saat ini. Naruto memang tidak ingin peduli dan tidak mau tahu dengan keberadaan dua murid pindahan baru itu namun bagaimana bisa dia tidak terlibat ketika kedua murid pindahan itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto…"

"Hmm…?"

Naruto yang menyadari ada dua pasang kaki yang telah menghalangi jalannya langsung menoleh ke arah kedua orang itu. Seorang perempuan dan seorang laki laki yang ia kenal betul siapa mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Apa kau masih suka menyendiri seperti dulu..?"

Naruto membulatkan matanya begitu melihat wajah kedua orang yang sangat familiar di benaknya.

"H-Hinata…? N-Neji…?"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NARUTO POV

Baiklah sekarang aku berada di kelas dengan suasana yang benar benar menyebalkan. Ingin tahu kenapa? Itu karena semua orang di kelasku… maksudku teman sekelasku… Tunggu! Mereka bukan temanku… Biar kuulangi… Maksudku murid lain yang kebetulan satu kelas denganku saat ini tengah memperhatikanku. Ya! Semuanya sedang memperhatikan itu. Dan aku tahu apa alasannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu beredar sebuah berita mengenai dua orang murid pindahan… satu perempuan dan satu laki laki.

Yang menyebabkan diriku menjadi perhatian saat ini adalah dua orang itu adalah orang yang kukenal. Tak hanya mengenal mereka tapi mereka juga merupakan teman masa kecilku. Duo Hyuuga… mereka berdua bukan kakak beradik… lebih tepatnya sepupu! Dan mereka berada dalam satu angkatan yang sama denganku di sekolah ini.

Sejujurnya meski aku mengenal mereka… seharusnya posisiku masih aman disini namun karena mereka tadi menghampiri dan menyapaku… Pagiku yang tenang hari ini nampaknya berakhir. Beruntungnya mereka berdua ditempatkan di kelas A. Kelas orang orang spesial yang bisa kukatakan sejenis dengan Tohsaka.

Ya ampun! Bagaimana mereka bisa bersekolah disini?

"Murakami… Kudengar kau kenal dengan dua orang pindahan itu ya?" tanya seseorang yang kutahu adalah teman dari Siegfried dan Luvia. Ya… Laki laki ini merupakan salah satu anggota kelompok Siegfried yang berisikan orang orang paling mencolok di kelas ini dengan reputasi mereka yang tinggi di sekolah.

Reputasi yang kukatakan disini bukanlah dalam bidang akademis melainkan… seberapa populer mereka di sekolah ini. Memiliki banyak teman dan hal hal semacam itu. Sejujurnya aku sedikit rishi ketika laki laki ini tiba tiba sok akrab denganku.

"A-Ah… Begitulah, aku hanya sebatas mengenal mereka,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal mereka, Murakami-kun?" tanya Siegfried yang tiba tiba muncul entah darimana.

Dia langsung menunjukkan senyumnya itu… sesuatu yang kubenci darinya. Jangan pernah mencoba sok akrab denganku, Siegfried!

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya… kami hanya sebatas mengenal,"

"Hmm… Tentu saja, tak mungkin orang sepertimu memiliki teman seperti mereka,"

Dan kali ini yang mengucapkan hal itu adalah sang ratu dari kelas ini. Luvia…

Biar kutebak… Dia mungkin masih mengingat kejadian kemarin saat aku mengancamnya dan sekarang mungkin saja jika tidak karena kehadiran Siegfried disini… dia sudah membalasku dan memaki makiku. Yah sejujurnya aku juga tidak peduli dengan semua perkataannya. Kuanggap semua itu hanyalah angin berlalu.

"Yah, begitulah… Jadi bisa kalian menyingkir dariku?"

Tanyaku dengan nada datar tanpa mencoba menyulut amarah mereka.

"Cih… Kau yang harusnya menyingkir dari sini!" ucapan Luvia barusan benar benar membuatku kesal sebenarnya namun aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu tersulut oleh emosi disini.

"Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku? Ini mejaku… Meja kalian ada disana bukan?"

Balasku kepada Luvia sambil menunjukkan deretan mejanya. Dan saat menerima balasanku barusan, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kesal di wajah Luvia. Hmm… Ternyata menyulut emosi gadis ini menyenangkan juga. Mungkin aku harus lebih sering melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tapi lebih baik tidak! Aku hanya akan jadi pusat perhatian! Dan itu benar benar menggangguku…

Tak lama kemudian sensei yang mengajar pada jam pertama memasuki kelas kami. Dan murid murid yang kebetulan berada di kelas yang sama denganku segera duduk di kursi mereka masing masing. Aku terselamatkan karena kedatangan sensei kurasa…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Istirahat Makan Siang

Tebak dimana aku sekarang? Kalian seharusnya sudah bisa menebaknya… Yap! Aku berada di lorong menuju ke ruangan klub sekarang. Melewati pagi yang benar benar tak menyenangkan, entah kenap aku merasakan bahwa akan ada hal tak menyenangkan lainnya yang akan menimpaku hari ini. Dan hal itu kurasakan begitu aku melangkah semakin dekat dengan ruangan klub dimana aku seharusnya berada.

Aku membuka pintu masuk ruangan dan disana duduk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menemani Tohsaka. Aku berdiri dalam keheningan sambil menatap kedua gadis itu yang tengah mengobrolkan sesuatu.

Mereka adalah Tohsaka Rin dan Namikaze Jeanne.

Satu adalah gadis yang paling menyebalkan untukku dan yang satunya adalah gadis yang kusukai sejak dulu dan tiba tiba kini aku dan dirinya terikat dalam sebuah hubungan keluarga bernama 'Sepupu'.

"Ohh, Naruto-kun!"

"Hmm, kau datang disaat yang tepat Murakami-kun!"

Aku masih terdiam membisu ketika mendapat sapaan dari mereka berdua. Aku cukup senang dengan senyuman yang kudapatkan dari Jeanne-neesan karena senyuman manis itu benar benar membahagiakanku ketika aku melihatnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Tohsaka? Senyuman itu… Entah kenapa aku ketakutan melihat senyuman itu. Aku yakin di balik senyuman itu terdapat sebuah niatan jahat yang akan mengancam hidupku!

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri sambil menampakkan ekspresi datar dan tatapan kosong.

"Ada urusan apa J-Jeanne-senpai kemari?"

"Tidak usah menutupinya, Murakami-kun! Aku sudah dengar ceritanya," jawab Tohsaka masih dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang kurasa palsu dan sebenarnya memiliki sebuah tujuan dibaliknya.

"O-Oh, begitukah Tohsaka?"

"Ya, begitulah… Murakami-kun!"

"J-Jadi ada urusan apa Jeanne-neesan kemari?"

Setelah kurasa aku bisa bicara dengan Jeanne-neesan seperti biasa, aku langsung memanggilnya neesan di hadapan Tohsaka. Pertanyaanku langsung melesat ke intinya karena aku sendiri juga kebingungan akan kehadiran Jeanne-neesan disini. Tohsaka nampaknya masih tak melepaskan senyuman itu dari wajahnya dan kini malah menunjukkan sebuah aura mengerikan di balik senyuman itu.

Aku duduk di kursiku lalu memandang Jeanne-neesan yang kini tengah berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap diriku dan Tohsaka dengan sebuah ekspresi yang benar benar serius.

"Aku ingin membuat permintaan… aku ingin kalian menolongku sesuai dengan tugas kalian di klub ini!"

Jadi Jeanne-neesan ingin membuat permintaan. Sebuah request dari Jeanne-neesan. Sejujurnya aku penasaran apa itu…

"P-Permintaan apa, senpai?"

Tanya Tohsaka yang sekaligus mewakili rasa penasaranku akan pertanyaannya barusan. Setelah itu aku menoleh lagi ke arah Jeanne-neesan dengan perasaan yang penasaran. Dan entah kenapa Jeanne-neesan sudah menatapku serius yang membuatku tersipu sekaligus keheranan menerima tatapan itu.

"Jadilah pacarku, Naruto-kun!"

"Eh..?

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem… Shiba disini. Tes tes! Apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan kenyataan yang saya buat bahwa Jeanne adalah kakak sepupunya Naruto? Fufufu… kalian kira pasti kakak kandung atau kakak tiri kan? Maaf saya cuma mau mempermainkan reader wkwkwk. Gomennasai

Saya merasa gak ada yang perlu dijelaskan karena biarlah semua pertanyaan terjawab seiring berjalannya fic ini. Dan mungkin di sesi kali ini saya akan sedikit curhat mungkin…

Saya merasa kurang bersemangat jujur saja… untuk menyelesaikan fic fic saya. Apalagi ffn mulai sepi. Bohong jika saya bilang semangat saya tidak turun ketika ffn mulai sepi. Apalagi banyak fic fic yang jarang update lah… bahkan fandom Naruto juga mulai sepi. Karena nya ane jadi makin pesimis buat bisa namatin fic fic saya karena terkadang saya khawatir jika ffn sudah benar benar sepi baik dari authornya maupun readernya.

Saya bersyukur karena sampai sekarang masih memiliki reader reader yang membaca fic saya. Yah intinya di sesi kali ini ntah kenapa saya mau bilang terima kasih saja buat reader reader sekalian yang masih mengikuti dan membaca fic fic saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali karena jujur saja tanpa review dan dukungan kalian saya juga gatau apakah masih sanggup jadi seorang author sampai sekarang. Meski fic fic saya juga masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna dan kemampuan saya juga masih sangat terbatas, saya bersyukur masih ada reader yang membacanya dan mendukungnya. Jadi terima kasih sekali lagi.

Maaf jika author ini sering mengecewakan reader sekalian.

Update selanjutnya, saya akan mengupdate fic saya yang Symbol of Revenge. Entah kapan jadwal pastinya..

See you in next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Jeanne's Trouble and Naruto Decision**

"Hmm… Baiklah, sekarang mari kita simpulkan secara singkat apa yang menjadi masalah Jeanne-senpai," kata Tohsaka duduk tenang, santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan posisi kaki kirinya ia letakkan diatas kaki kanan seperti bertumpuan.

Di depan kami sebagai klien datang ke Klub Relawan, Jeanne-neesan duduk dengan tenang dan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah entah kenapa. Setiap kali dia melirik ke arahku dan kedua mata kami bertemu, entah kenapa juga kami selalu salah tingkah. Ya aku paham alasannya jika itu aku. Karena… Aku menyukainya.

"Aku paham dengan masalah Jeanne-senpai tapi… kenapa harus dengan laki laki penyendiri, menjijikkan dan tak bisa berkomunikasi sepertinya..?"

Tanya Tohsaka sambil menunjukku yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hoi, bukan saatnya kau mencaci maki diriku kan?"

"Ara… Maaf jika kau tersinggung, Murakami-kun. Tapi yang barusan itu aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan kepada Jeanne-senpai,"

"S-Sudah sudah…"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Tohsaka dengan ekspresi kesal sambil menghembuskan nafas. Tohsaka kemudian menyentuh keningnya. Nampaknya dia juga kebingungan untuk menghadapi masalah yang menimpa Jeanne-neesan.

"Lagipula aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa menolongku keluar dari masalah ini," kata Jeanne-neesan dengan kepala tertunduk dan sebuah wajah yang nampaknya pasrah.

"Tapi apa Jeanne-senpai yakin untuk menyerahkan tugas seperti itu kepada laki laki payah ini? Aku yakin laki laki di sebelahku ini tidak akan memiliki pengaruh besar,"

"Cih…"

Yang dikatakan Tohsaka memang benar. Aku memang tidak memiliki popularitas tinggi di sekolah. Tapi hanya sebatas itu… sebatas tolak ukur popularitas, lalu bagaimana dengan aspek lain yang tak diketahui orang orang?

Alasan sebenarnya Jeanne-neesan memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya adalah seorang laki laki tahun ketiga bernama Gilgamesh. Kalau tidak salah dia merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah kami saat ini. Aku tidak tahu dia berasal darimana namun nama yang dimilikinya jelas tidak berasal dari Jepang. Apakah dia keturunan luar negeri? Hmm…

Singkatnya, Gilgamesh-senpai… dia sudah menyatakan cinta nya kepada Jeanne-neesan. Dan pada saat itu juga, Jeanne-neesan menolaknya namun yang terjadi berikutnya bukanlah Gilgamesh-senpai menjauhi Jeanne-senpai tapi justru berusaha semakin dekat dengan Jeanne-senpai. Laki laki itu mengikutinya setiap hari di sekolah.

Bisa dikatakan menjadi seorang stalker. Aku heran pada Gilgamesh-senpai. Kurasa bisa dikatakan dia sangat populer di kalangan gadis gadis sekolah. Tapi sikapnya yang menjijikkan seperti seorang stalker itu benar benar membuatku muak. Sejujurnya tidak hanya untuk Jeanne-neesan, kurasa aku juga akan muak jika gadis gadis lain mengalami hal yang sama.

Sikap macam apa itu? Jelas saja kalau Jeanne-neesan ketakutan.

Aku sekarang menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya. Sambil memasang ekspresi serius, aku menatap Jeanne-neesan yang masih menunduk pasrah.

"Gilgamesh-senpai dari tim basket ya?"

"Bukan hanya dari tim basket tapi dia juga seorang kapten," tambah Tohsaka melirik ke arahku.

"Aku tahu!"

"Kau tahu… Dan kau masih bersikeras untuk menolong? Harusnya kau sadar siapa yang kau hadapi bukanlah remaja biasa. Dia bagaikan salah satu raja di angkatannya,"

"Raja yang memuakkan," balasku dengan nada tidak suka.

"…Ya aku setuju akan hal itu,"

Sedangkan aku dan Tohsaka sibuk berdebat sendiri, Jeanne-neesan terdiam melihat kami berdua. Aku bisa melihat di wajahnya kini terukir sebuah senyuman yang entah kenapa terasa sangat aneh untuk disaksikan. Itu seperti sebuah senyuman masam.

Mungkin aku tidak bisa untuk berpura pura menjadi kekasih Jeanne-neesan. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat aku menundukkan kepala berpikir. Namun aku tahu satu hal yang setidaknya bisa kulakukan untuk membawa keluar Jeanne-senpai dari masalah ini.

"Kurasa aku tahu jalan keluarnya…"

"Hmm.. Kau bisa menolong, Jeanne-senpai?"

"Ya… Aku hanya harus melakukan sesuatu yang sedikit merepotkan,"

"Merepotkan? Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ketika Tohsaka menanyakan hal itu, aku kembali berpikir untuk kesekian kalinya. Apakah aku benar benar akan melakukan hal ini setelah sekian lama?

"…Orang orang seperti Gilga-senpai adalah tipe tipe orang yang akan menerima tantangan dari orang orang yang menurut mereka jauh lebih rendah dari mereka,"

Tohsaka nampak berpikir sedangkan Jeanne-neesan yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya nampaknya sudah tahu apa maksud dan cara macam apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membawa keluar Jeanne-neesan dari masalahnya.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua itu?" tanya Tohsaka sambil mencubit dagunya.

"Aku akan memanfaatkan hal itu,"

"Memanfaatkan hal itu untuk apa?"

Aku tersenyum ketika Tohsaka kembali menanyakan hal itu.

"Untuk menantang Gilga-senpai tentu saja.."

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kelas 3-A merupakan kelas yang ditempati Gilga-senpaidi tahun ketiganya di Sobu Gakuen. Kelas itu juga merupakan kelas yang ditempati oleh Jeanne. Sekilas tak ada perbedaan dari hari ke hari. Kegiatan selama istirahat di dalam kelas hanyalah murid perempuan yang menyantap makan siangnya dan beberapa murid laki laki yang bercanda. Di tengah tengah gerombolan murid laki laki itu ada satu orang yang terlihat paling mencolok dengan penampilannya. Laki laki berambut pirang dan berlagak seperti pemimpin disana adalah Gilgamesh.

Bersama dengan keempat temannya yang memiliki tubuh yang tak kalah besar darinya, mereka tengah mengerjai salah satu murid di kelas mereka. Dia adalah seorang laki laki pendiam berkacamata yang bahkan tak mampu membela dirinya saat dikerjai oleh kelima orang yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Makin lama makin menggelikan kalau melihat dia hanya bisa diam pasrah saat kita ganggu seperti ini," kata Gilgamesh dengan senyum jahat saat melihat ke arah laki laki bertubuh keci, berkacamata yang menjadi bahan hiburan dirinya dan keempat temannya.

"Takao-kun… Kurasa belakangan ini kau semakin tidak menghormati kami ya,"

Kata salah satu dari keempat teman Gilgamesh sambil menatap tajam laki laki berkacamata bernama Takao.

(A/N: Takao disini itu cuma sekedar OC)

"I-Itu tidak benar…" jawabnya ketakutan.

"Kau mau bukti? Contohnya kemarin… kau menghindar saat kami akan melintas di depanmu! Sikap macam apa itu, hah?"

Begitulah nasib dari laki laki berkacamata bernama Takao itu. Dia adalah seorang murid yang memiliki nilai pas pasan dan juga payah dalam olahraga. Selalu diganggu oleh mereka yang lebih kuat dan tak satupun dari murid lain di kelas itu yang berani membela Takao karena mereka tidak mau nasib mereka sama seperti laki laki berkacamata itu.

"Lama lama kau semakin menyebalkan…" kata Gilgamesh turun dari meja dimana ia duduk lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Takao dengan posisi kedua tangan ditaruh di saku.

"Gilga-san… Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu marah,"

"Minta maaf…? Akan kumaafkan, tapi sepertinya aku harus memberimu sebuah hukuman,"

Perlahan Gilgamesh mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celana kemudian mengepalkannya dan mengangkatnya. Dengan satu hentakan dia berniat melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras pada pemuda berkacamata itu. Nampak suasana di sekitar menjadi lebih hening karena murid murid lainnya juga terlihat ketakutan melihat adegan itu.

BUAAAAKKKKHHH

"Arrgghhh..!"

Suara itu bukan keluar dari mulut Takao melainkan dari mulut Gilgamesh yang terjatuh akibat menerima pukulan dari samping kirinya. Pukulan itu terasa cukup keras hingga mampu membuat wajah Gilgamesh lebam. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada orang yang berani beraninya memukul Gilgamesh.

"Ah… Maaf maaf, senpai. Aku tidak sengaja… tanganku barusan bergerak sendiri… mungkin juga keseleo…"

Laki laki yang barusan memberi sebuah pukulan kepada Gilgamesh tak datang sendirian. Dia datang bersama dengan dua perempuan cantik yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Kedua gadis itu adalah Tohsaka dan Jeanne. Lalu tentu saja… pria yang barusan melayangkan pukulannya pada Gilgamesh adalah Naruto. Seorang pria yang ditumbalkan oleh Tohsaka.

"Aku yakin bahwa berpura pura tidak sengaja memukulnya adalah ide yang buruk, Tohsaka…" kata Naruto berbisik kepada Tohsaka yang ada di samping kirinya.

Tohsaka hanya terdiam tidak peduli ketika Naruto melirik ke arahnya. Naruto yang terdiam melihat wajah Tohsaka kini dibuat panik karena tindakannya barusan yang dapat mengancam nyawanya.

'Gawat… Dia berniat membuatku jadi sasaran para senpai ini,' kata Naruto dalam hati dengan ekspresi datar saat dia melihat keempat senpai yang menjadi teman Gilgamesh sudah memberinya sebuah tatapan membunuh.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, murid tahun kedua!?" teriak salah satu dari mereka sambil menendang meja.

"E…Etto.. Maafkan aku, senpai. Aku tidak sengaja," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Tidak sengaja katamu..!?" kata Gilgamesh mengusap mulutnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dia mencoba berdiri lalu memberikan sebuah hawa yang mengerikan untuk dirasakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang sedangkan Tohsaka menahan tawanya saat melihat kejadian itu.

"Pukulanmu boleh juga… Siapa namamu!?"

"Murakami Naruto…"

"Naruto… ya? Kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar saat kau melayangkan tinjumu kepadaku!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya begitu melihat Gilgamesh sudah berjalan pelan menuju ke arahnya bersama dengan keempat temannya.

"Tunggu, Gilgamesh!"

Sebuah suara memecah situasi yang terjadi. Pemilik suara nyaring itu adalah Jeanne yang kini memasang sebuah ekspresi serius. Gilgamesh yang menyadari kehadiran dari wanita yang disukainya itu langsung terdiam menghentikan langkahnya sambil memikirkan kenapa bisa Jeanne ada disana? Dan sejak kapan?

"J-Jeanne? K-Kenapa kau tiba tiba bisa ada disini..? Terlebih… bersama dengan laki laki ini…" kata Gilgamesh sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Sampingkan hal itu… Apa yang baru saja mau kau lakukan pada Takao-kun?"

Jeanne menoleh ke arah Takao yang sedang memberikan sebuah ekspresi bingung sekaligus ketakutan.

"K-Kami hanya mengajaknya bercanda…" jawab Gilgamesh dengan ekspresi wajah yang langsung diketahui Naruto bahwa dia berbohong.

"Kau bercanda dengan cara memukulnya dan menghinanya rendah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit sarkastik.

"Ukh... Diam kau!"

Setelah Gilgamesh memerintahkan Naruto untuk diam, Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan posisi telapak tangan menghadap ke arah Gilgamesh. Dia bermaksud memberi tahu Gilgamesh untuk berhenti bicara.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mau tahu apa yang kau perbuat dan apa yang kau pikirkan, senpai…"

"Lalu untuk apa pukulan tadi, bangsat!?" kata Gilgamesh dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi untuk menggertak Naruto.

"Aku menyesal telah melakukannya… Aku minta maaf!"

Dengan cepat Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf sedangkan Gilgamesh hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau kira semudah itu aku akan memaafkanmu..!?" kata Gilgamesh dengan cukup pelan namun terlihat sebuah urat di dahinya yang mengatakan bahwa sekarang dia tengah marah besar karena perbuatan Naruto tadi.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku ya? Hmm… Kalau begitu aku akan menantangmu…"

Tiba tiba saja ucapan Naruto langsung menusuk ke telinga Gilgamesh membuat pria yang menjadi kapten tim basket itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Tak hanya Gilgamesh namun juga seluruh murid yang ada di ruangan kelas itu langsung tertuju kepada Naruto. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang mengumpat dalam hati, menghina dan sebagainya.

"Menantangku kau bilang?"

"Ya… Menantangmu. Tentu saja bukan berkelahi,"

"Lalu kau mau menantangku apa..?"

"Basket… 3 lawan 3…"

Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang benar benar menantang Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh yang mendengarkan tantangan yang diajukan Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Apa kau takut?"

"Bwahahahahahaha… Apa kau serius dengan yang kau ucapkan barusan itu, Murakami?"

"Kalau aku tidak serius… Untuk apa aku menantangmu?"

Gilgamesh dan keempat temannya tertawa terbahak bahak mendengarkan ocehan Naruto sedangkan murid murid lainnya hanya menganggap Naruto ingin melakukan eksperimen bunuh diri. Namun melihat mata dingin dan tajam yang diberikan Naruto, hanya Gilgamesh yang tiba tiba diam sedangkan keempat temannya masih bisa tertawa.

"Hmm… Kau serius ternyata…"

"Sudah kubilang dari awal kalau aku serius,"

"…Jadi apa yang kudapat jika aku menang?"

Naruto terdiam ketika tiba tiba Gilgamesh menanyakan hal itu. Dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang, Naruto menenangkan hatinya…

"Aku akan menjadi budakmu selama tahun terakhirmu di Sobu Gakuen…"

Ketika Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, Gilgamesh, Jeanne dan Tohsaka langsung membulatkan mata mereka. Keempat teman Gilgamesh kembali tertawa mendengarkan apa yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto. Sedangkan itu, Jeanne yang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto langsung menarik tubuh Naruto menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu khawatir…" kata Naruto menatap Jeanne sesaat kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh sekarang sedang menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Jeanne. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya tanya apa hubungan Naruto dan Jeanne karena jujur hatinya terbakar melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jeanne…?"

"Kalau kau mau tahu… Menangkan tantangan yang kuajukan kepadamu,"

Jawab Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman menantang. Gilgamesh yang menyadari senyuman itu, langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan jika kau yang menang?"

Naruto tersenyum sambil memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap tepat ke arah Gilgamesh.

"Jangan dekati Jeanne-senpai, jangan berbuat macam macam padanya…"

Sebuah tatapan serius seorang pria kali ini muncul di wajah Naruto. Jujur saja ekspresi nya bahkan mampu menghentikan tawa dari keempat orang teman Gilgamesh serta seluruh murid yang ada disana. Mereka untuk sekejap terdiam oleh Naruto.

"Kapan dan dimana?"

"Besok… Sepulang sekolah…" jawab Naruto dengan tatapan kedua mata tajam.

Gilgamesh memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum di dalam suasana yang tiba tiba hening seketika itu.

"Baiklah…"

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Sejauh ini… semua hal yang bisa kulakukan demi kepentingan Jeanne-neesan telah berhasil. Aku tidak peduli kalau masa ketenangan ku di sekolah ini berakhir. Jika demi Jeanne-neesan, aku rela bila aku harus keluar dari zona nyamanku di sekolah ini. Aku tidak keberatan menjadi titik sorotan dari seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan identitas serta tindakan apa yang bisa kuperbuat.

Yang harus kupikirkan sekarang adalah mencari rekan yang mampu bermain sebagai satu tim denganku di pertandingan besok. Sudah terpikirkan beberapa nama namun entahlah… Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau aku bisa mengajak atau meminta bantuan mereka. Jika tak ada pilihan, kurasa aku harus memohon.

Yang jelas tidak akan kubiarkan Gilgamesh-senpai menyentuh Jeanne-neesan. Bajingan itu tidak pantas bersama dengan Jeanne-neesan. Akan kupastikan itu, jika dia berani melanggar sumpah tantangan yang telah kita buat… akan kubuat dia membayarnya.

"Tindakanmu benar benar sudah diluar perkiraanku, Murakami-kun," kata Tohsaka sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Tidak perlu pusing memikirkanku…"

"Hmm… Kau sudah siap menjadi budaknya selama tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak… Aku tidak berniat kalah pada pertandingan besok,"

Tohsaka menatapku dengan ekspresi pasrah. Nampak dia ingin memarahi dan menceramahiku panjang lebar namun dia lebih memilih untuk menghebuskan nafas kesal.

"Jadi… bagaimana caramu menang pada pertandingan besok?"

"Entahlah… Mungkin bisa dikatakan dengan bantuan dewi keberuntungan?"

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Murakami-kun… Jeanne-senpai, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Dan ketika Tohsaka membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang melihat ke arah Jeanne-neesan, aku turut mengikutinya. Disana Jeanne-neesan tengah berdiri diam sambil menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca kaca.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan tadi…?"

Tanya Jeanne-neesan kepadaku dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Etto… Aku hanya mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang kau hadapi, neesan…"

"Jalan keluar kau bilang barusan?"

Jeanne-neesan menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Tak lama kemudian dia berjalan pelan menuju ke arahku dengan posisi tangan kanan dan kirinya terkepal di samping. Secara refleks aku berjalan mundur dengan wajah kebingungan karena tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat neesan kepadaku.

PLAAAAKKKK

Tiba tiba saja dia menamparku begitu dirinya sampai tepat di hadapanku. Aku yang menerima tamparan keras itu tentu merasa kebingungan sekaligus terkejut dibuatnya. Mataku membulat tak mengerti lalu saat kuperiksa wajah neesan saat ini, aku mengedipkan mata sekali sambil menyadari apa yang baru saja telah kuperbuat. Neesan kini meneteskan air matanya… ekspresinya terlihat begitu khawatir… namun juga tersirat sebuah kemarahan di wajah itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengorbankan diri demi aku?"

Aku terdiam mendengarkan kata katanya sambil menyentuh pipiku yang habis menerima tamparan keras. Sedangkan Tohsaka yang berdiri di sampingku nampaknya juga masih kesulitan merangkai kata kata melihat neesan.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu berbuat gila seperti itu hingga membuat taruhan semacam itu!"

"N-Neesan… kau tenanglah dulu…"

Beruntungnya pada saat itu kondisi lorong disana sepi dan tak satupun orang yang melintas disana jadi aku bisa sesuka hati memanggilnya dengan 'neesan'.

"Hiks… Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!?"

Dia membentakku sambil menangis dan jujur aku langsung terdiam bingung sekaligus terkejut karenanya.

"Neesan… Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku jadi budak pria itu selama tahun terakhirnya. Aku akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menang!"

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu… hiks… Darimana asal keyakinanmu itu!?"

"Apa neesan lupa denganku yang dulu?"

Dia terdiam memandangiku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Aku senang sekali dia mengkhawatirkanku namun kesedihannya itu adalah suatu hal lain yang tak bisa kubiarkan meski itu juga karena diriku.

"T-Tapi itu kau sebelum insiden itu… hiks… hiks.. Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau kau bisa menang melawan Gilgamesh!?" tanya Jeanne-neesan terisak.

Aku terdiam oleh kata katanya. Dia ternyata benar benar mengkhawatirkan diriku. Dia tahu tentang insiden dan kecelakaan itu serta cedera yang kualami. Aku tidak tahu apa cedera di kaki ku ini akan mempengaruhi permainanku atau tidak namun setidaknya… sejauh yang kutahu… aku bisa mengalahkan Gilgamesh-senpai. Aku tahu dan aku yakin akan hal itu!

"Biar kujamin bahwa aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini, neesan… Demi neesan… aku… akan keluar dari zona nyamanku saat ini!"

Jawabku dengan yakin.

"K-Kenapa kau berbuat sejauh itu untukku?"

Pertanyaannya langsung menusukku. Aku terdiam untuk sesaat. Bisa kurasakan juga kalau Tohsaka sekarang juga tengah menatapku penasaran. Sejujurnya aku bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Aku tidak bisa bilang begitu saja kalau aku menyukai Jeanne-neesan karena hal itu akan menimbulkan masalah lainnya yang tidak bisa kuhadapi untuk saat ini. Meski kami berdua hanya sepupu… Ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang kuperkirakan.

"K-Karena tentu saja… Jeanne-neesan adalah neesan ku serta senpai yang kukagumi sejak dulu," jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari Jeanne-neesan.

Bisa kurasakan wajahku memerah saat ini, sedangkan kulihat sekilas Jeanne-neesan terdiam membisu dengan air mata yang tergantung di kedua bola matanya dan tak mau menetes. Dia membulatkan matanya ketika menatapku pada saat itu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"…Begitu ya.."

Nampaknya dia sangat senang akan hal itu. Hingga tiba tiba saja dia memelukku! Itu mengejutkan!

"N-Neesan!"

Kataku panik saat tiba tiba neesan memelukku. Tapi ini membuatku senang karena bisa melihat senyuman neesan lagi. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat senyuman itu terukir di wajah cantik neesan.

"Ehem… Jadi maaf kalau mengganggu…"

Suara itu… Tohsaka! Menyebalkan! Kenapa kau tidak tahu sekali situasi, hah? Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku!? Jeanne-neesan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dariku ketika menyadari deheman dari Tohsaka.

"Ya… Ada apa, Tohsaka-san?" tanya Jeanne-neesan

"Ya… Ada apa, Tohsaka-san!? Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?" tambahku dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Maaf jika mengganggu tapi aku penasaran… insiden yang kalian bicarakan tadi. Lalu apa bedanya Naruto-kun dulu dengan yang sekarang? Terlebih… mengenai pertandingan 3 vs 3 besok… siapa yang akan jadi rekan timmu?" tanyanya bertubi tubi.

Aku dan Jeanne-neesan langsung bertukar pandangan selama beberapa saat. Aku hanya memberikan ekspresi datar tak begitu peduli sebenarnya karena Tohsaka juga sudah mengetahui banyak rahasia tentangku yang ku sembunyikan dari kebanyakan orang. Lalu untuk masalah rekan tim… yah aku memang tidak memberitahu Tohsaka sebelumnya kalau aku akan menantang basket 3 vs 3. Yang dia ketahui aku hanya akan menantang Gilgamesh-senpai dalam pertandingan basket.

"Hmm… Semua pertanyaan mu itu akan kujawab satu persatu…"

Tohsaka mengangguk sambil mencubit dagunya paham.

"Tapi bisakah kita makan dulu sekarang…? Aku lapar…"

Karena ucapanku barusan, entah kenapa dalam sekejap suasana itu berubah menjadi aneh. Ditambah sedikit hembusan angin yang memperparah kesunyian itu.

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah

Sobu Gakuen sejak kemarin digegerkan oleh tantangan yang dibuat Naruto dengan Gilgamesh. Hal itu menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah. Mereka yang jarang sekali tahu nama seorang Murakami Naruto tentu saja penasaran siapa dia. Siapa orang yang berani menantang seorang raja di sekolah ini? Terlebih dia menantangnya dalam pertandingan basket. Padahal Gilgamesh sendiri merupakan kapten tim basket sekolah ini dan kemampuannya tentu saja tidak akan diragukan oleh pemain pemain seumurannya.

Suasana di gedung lapangan basket begitu ramai dengan murid murid yang ingin menonton pertandingan itu. Diawasi oleh guru… bukan guru olahraga namun dia adalah pembimbing tim basket, Kakashi.

Di lapangan basket, Gilgamesh sudah berdiri menggenggam bola basket lengkap dengan seragam tim basket yang ia kenakan dalam pertandingan hari ini. Sorak sorai penonton terdengar begitu ramai. Bahkan di antara mereka… ada yang membuat taruhan mengenai siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dan tentu saja 90 persen dari orang yang bertaruh telah menjagokan Gilgamesh.

"Bocah itu akan jadi budakku selama tahun terakhirku di sekolah ini…" kata Gilgamesh yang sudah berdiri di lapangan bersama dengan dua rekannya.

"Aku khawatir kalau bocah itu akan lari," kata salah seorang rekan Gilgamesh.

"Tidak akan… Akan kuhabisi dirinya jika dia berani kabur dari tantangan ini,"

Mereka nampak menunggu Naruto dan kedua rekan timnya masuk ke lapangan basket. Jeanne dan Tohsaka nampak tersenyum di bangku penonton saat mereka mulai mendengarkan suara langkah kaki tiga orang yang akan memasuki lapangan basket.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin jelas membuat para penonton terdiam. Gilgamesh menatap tajam ke arah jalan masuk menuju lapangan bagi para pemain. Disana terdapat tiga sosok bayangan yang sudah siap mengenakan jersey mereka. Seorang laki laki yang berada di tengah memiliki rambut pirang itu, muncul pertama kali diikuti oleh kedua orang yang nampak tidak asing di mata para penonton.

"Maaf jika sudah membuatmu menunggu, Gilgamesh-senpai…" kata Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan hawa kehadiran yang begitu dingin.

Kedua rekan setim Gilgamesh nampaknya lebih terkejut dengan kedua rekan tim Naruto. Karena jujur kedua orang itu jauh lebih terkenal dibandingkan Naruto.

"Gilgamesh… Mereka berdua…"

"Ya… Aku sudah tahu mereka berdua. Yang aku herankan… Bagaimana bisa dia mengajak kedua orang itu?"

Naruto menunduk sejenak kemudian menoleh ke arah kedua rekan setimnya yang dia bawa.

"Aku mohon bantuannya… Siegfried… Neji…" kata Naruto menatap keduanya satu persatu.

"Serahkan padaku,"

"Aku mengerti,"

Setelah itu Naruto kembali menghadap ke arah Gilgamesh… dan secara bersamaan, mereka bertiga mengambil sebuah langkah ke depan…

TBC

.

.

.

Yo, apa kabar semuanya? Bagaimana? Semoga kalian baik baik saja. Pertama tama biarkan ane… mengucapkan permintaan maaf karena sudah hiatus selama sebulan lebih bahkan mungkin hampir dua bulan. Yah ini semua karena kegiatan orientasi di kampus dan kegiatan fakultas yang menyebalkan.

Karena ane buru buru… Gak banyak yang bisa ane bahas disini kalau mau bertanya silahkan tanya di review saja. Ane memutuskan sebenarnya untuk membuat pertandingan basket di chapter 4 eh tapi ternyata ngulur sampai di chapter 6 nanti.

Untuk yang menunggu Symbol of Revenge, harap bersabar karena ane juga sedang kembali mengumpulkan semangat di tengah tengah kondisi banyaknya tugas. Dan jujur sebenarnya ane bisa update sekarang karena ada dorongan dalam hati setelah membaca fic milik Phantom-senpai yaitu TWO yang baru saja tamat season 1 nya. Yah ane berharap Phantom-senpai bisa menjadi sosok panutan untuk author author sekarang termasuk saya agar bisa menyelesaikan fic fic nya dan tidak digantungkan atau tidak discontinue.

Ane rasa itu saja yang mau ane bahas. Maaf sekali lagi untuk keterlambatannya.

See you in next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: What Naruto did for saving Jeanne from Gilga? (The Different Level Skill Between Team Naruto and Team Gilgamesh)**

NARUTO POV

Sebagian orang yang berada disini pasti terkejut dan bertanya tanya kenapa aku bisa membawa kedua orang disamping kanan dan kiriku sebagai rekan satu timku. Ya… Mereka berdua… Siegfried dan Neji telah sepakat membantu ku dalam pertandingan basket 3vs3 hari ini melawan tim Gilga-senpai. Jika harus kuceritakan tepatnya, hal ini bermula kemarin… tepatnya saat menjelang sore hari. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Jeanne-neesan dan tentunya… Yang Terhormat, Tohsaka… Aku membuat sebuah pertemuan dengan Neji dan Siegfried.

END OF NARUTO POV

 _Flashback_

 _Suara langkah kaki kedua laki laki yang tak saling mengenal terdengar mengisi kesunyian yang ada di lorong sekolah pada waktu menjelang sore hari dimana hari itu mayoritas murid Akademi sudah pulang ke rumah mereka. Sedangkan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang ini bukanlah pulang melainkan untuk menjawab panggilan dari seseoran yang sebenarnya tak begitu akrab untuk dikatakan teman mereka. Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau kedua orang ini hanya sebatas mengenalnya meski salah satu laki laki tersebut mengenal hingga jauh ke dalam identitas yang disembunyikan oleh laki laki yang memanggil mereka._

" _Jadi, Hyuuga-san… kau sudah lama mengenal Murakami-kun?" tanya Siegfried kepada Neji yang terlihat begitu arogan berjalan di sampingnya._

" _Panggil saja Neji… Aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku," jawab Neji sambil melirik ke arah Sieqfried._

" _Ah, baiklah… Neji,"_

" _Seperti yang kau katakan barusan bahwa aku mengenal Naruto sudah lama… karena kebetulan kami satu SMP dan juga kedua orang tua kami saling mengenal baik," jawab Neji sambil memeriksa jam tangannya setelah ia melihat warna langit dari jendela._

 _Keluarga Neji dan Hinata memang diketahui memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Keluarga Naruto karena kebetulan Minato dan Hiashi dulunya adalah sahabat sejak SMP hingga sekarang._

" _Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"_

 _Tanya Neji yang memang benar benar tidak mengetahui bagaimana hubungan antara Naruto dan Siegfried. Bisa dipastikan bahwa mereka berdua tidaklah berteman bila dilihat dari sehari harinya. Bahkan mungkin mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk saling menyapa apalagi untuk membuat janji pertemuan seperti ini. Sejujurnya Siegfried sendiri cukup dibuat terkejut ketika Tohsaka mengiriminya chat yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto ingin bertemu dengannya untuk membicarakan sesuatu._

" _Bisa dibilang kami berdua hanya… hmm… saling mengenal,"_

 _Neji menatap Siegfried selama beberapa detik sambil menelan maksud dari jawaban laki laki itu barusan._

" _Ah… Begitu. Hmm, kurasa aku paham. Apa dia tak tampak seperti seorang teman untukmu?"_

 _Siegfried nampak memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia berikan ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Neji. Jika dipikir pikir lagi olehnya selama ini… ada satu alasan mengapa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dia tidak bisa menganggap Naruto sebagai teman. Mungkin hanya sebatas teman dengan embel embel 'sekelas'._

" _Entahlah… Terkadang aku hanya berpikir pola pikir Murakami-kun kurasa tidaklah sejalan denganku,"_

" _Hmm…? Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Tentu saja jawaban ambigu yang diberikan oleh Sieqfried tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Neji menurutnya._

" _Ah… Kau nanti akan tahu sendiri maksudnya," jawab Siegfried dengan senyuman garing._

 _Percakapan itu berhenti seiring sampainya mereka di depan pintu masuk ruangan Klub Relawan. Neji yang berinisiatif membuka pintu dan masuk lebih dulu diikuti oleh Siegfried di belakangnya. Apa yang mereka lihat disana adalah Naruto, Tohsaka dan Jeanne yang sedang menyeduh teh hangat. Setelah Neji dan Siegfried masuk ke dalam… Naruto, Tohsaka dan Jeanne langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada kedua laki laki itu._

 _Dengan sebuah tatapan yang cukup serius selama beberapa detik, Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah Neji dan Siegfried hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa dua meter._

" _Terima kasih sudah datang menjawab panggilanku meski aku tahu hal ini tidak sopan," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya satu dua detik._

" _Ohh… Kau tau juga ternyata kalau tindakanmu memanggilku seenaknya lewat pesan chat itu tidak sopan. Kukira kau sudah melupakan tata krama dan etika sopan santun." Jawab Neji dengan nada datar namun menusuk._

" _Terima kasih atas kritikannya Neji. Akan kusimpan untuk nanti," jawab Naruto sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya._

" _Ya, simpan saja untuk nanti. Hal itu hanya mengganggu… Cepat katakan apa maumu dan biarkan aku cepat pergi dari sini. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu…"_

" _Kalau kau tidak punya banyak waktu… Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan biarkan aku mengatakan apa tujuanku memanggil kalian?" balas Naruto dengan nada yang mulai kesal mendengar tiap keluhan Neji._

" _Tentu saja…" jawab Neji santai._

 _Dan tampak sekilas sebuah pertigaan urat muncul di dahi Naruto menandakan dia benar benar dibuat kesal oleh laki laki bermarga Hyuuga ini. Sieqfried yang berdiri di belakang nampaknya cukup terkejut melihat Neji mampu mengeluarkan tingkah Naruto yang tidak diketahuinya selama ini. Sedangkan Tohsaka menyentuh dahinya pasrah, Jeanne hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kecut melihat perdebatan mereka berdua._

" _Hmm… Jeanne-senpai, tak kusangka kau ada disini juga," kata Neji yang nampaknya sudah mengenal Jeanne._

" _Apa kabarmu, Neji-kun?"_

" _Bisa dikatakan cukup baik, senpai… Sampai aku tahu bahwa aku harus bertemu dengan si anti sosial ini di Sobu Gakuen," kata Neji menjawab pertanyaan Jeanne sambil melirik tajam ke arah Naruto._

 _Naruto dengan wajahnya yang benar benar menahan kekesalan kini melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Neji. "Siapa yang kau maksud itu?"_

 _Neji dengan wajah dingin dan terlihat tak peduli, menjawabnya diawali dengan sebuah helaan nafas pasrah, "Ternyata kau memang tak bisa membaca situasi… Tentu saja yang kumaksudkan adalah dirimu, pirang…"_

" _U-Ughh… Aku harus sabar. Semua ini adalah cobaan dan rintangan yang harus kulalui,"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto mengatur kembali nafasnya. Lalu Neji membuka kembali percakapan yang kali ini nampaknya serius. "Jadi ada apa kau memanggil kami kemari…?"_

 _Dengan ragu ragu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, Naruto menjawabnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Gilgamesh-senpai yang merupakan ketua tim basket sekolah,"_

" _Gilgamesh? Aku tidak mengenalnya…" jawab Neji singkat._

" _Gilgamesh-senpai? Ada apa hingga kau berurusan dengannya, Murakami-kun?"_

 _Tanya Siegfried yang rupanya nampak antusias setelah mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar, pasalnya Gilgamesh sendiri seperti penguasa di tahun ketiga dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan perbuatannya di sekolah kecuali jajaran OSIS dan guru. Bahkan orang dengan popularitas tinggi seperti Sieqfried tidak pernah ingin membuat urusan dengan Gilgamesh di sekolah. Itu sama saja dengan mencari yang namanya akhir dari kehidupan di sisa tahunmu._

" _Gilgamesh-senpai memaksa Jeanne-senpai untuk berpacaran dengannya. Anggaplah seperti itu garis besarnya," jawab Naruto singkat dengan nada sedikit malas._

" _Hmm… Siapa sebenarnya Gilgamesh ini?" tanya Neji yang benar benar tidak mengenal siapa itu Gilgamesh._

" _Katakanlah dia seperti pria yang menguasai sekolah ini, Neji… dan seorang kapten tim basket,"_

" _Ah, begitu… jadi Jeanne-senpai meminta bantuanmu? Apakah senpai serius meminta bantuan pecundang ini?" tanya Neji menoleh ke arah Jeanne sambil menunjuk Naruto._

" _Siapa yang kau panggil pecundang…, pecundang!?"_

 _Kini Naruto benar benar merasa kesal dan balas menunjuk Neji. Nampaknya sejak dulu beginilah kelakuan Naruto dan Neji saat mereka dipertemukan untuk berdebat. Bagaikan api dan air. Sulit untuk tidak bertengkar tiap kali mereka bertemu._

" _Tapi, sebenarnya… Akulah yang mencoba menolong Jeanne-senpai," jawab Naruto menenangkan dirinya._

 _Neji paham betul apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Karena dia juga sudah lama mengenal Naruto meski selalu bertengkar pendapat dan argument setiap kali bertemu tapi dia benar benar tahu hingga ke dalam perasaan Naruto yang diam diam dia simpan untuk Jeanne. Dan tiap kali Neji memikirkan atau melihat tingkah Naruto yang gegabah demi Jeanne… dia hanya bisa menghela nafas._

" _Jadi apa yang kau lakukan…?"_

" _Aku memukulnya," jawab Naruto melirik ke arah lain seolah merasa tak bersalah._

 _Siegfried yang mendengarkan pengakuan langsung dari Naruto nampak benar benar terkejut dan tak habis pikir dengan tindakan gila yang dilakukan laki laki berambut pirang itu. "H-Ha? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu, Murakami-kun?"_

" _Tidak… Aku tidak kehilangan akalku. Aku hanya kesal…"_

 _Setelah menjawabnya, Neji kini memberikan pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban santai Naruto. "Lalu apa yang terjadi berikutnya…?"_

 _Naruto teringat kembali akan kejadian itu ketika dengan gegabahnya dia menantang seorang penguasa sekolah dan kapten tim basket untuk bertarung dalam pertandingan basket 3 lawan 3. "Aku menantangnya bermain basket 3 lawan 3…"_

 _Siegfried satu satunya yang benar benar diam tak tahu harus berkata apa sebelum akhirnya dia menceramahi Naruto, "Yang benar saja… apa kau lupa bahwa dirinya adalah kapten tim basket sekolah ini? Dan kau menantangnya bermain basket 3 lawan 3?"_

" _Aku tahu dan aku tetap melakukannya…"_

 _Mendengar jawaban itu sekali lagi dari mulut Naruto, Siegfried hanya bisa tertawa garing seolah tidak percaya sambil memegang dahinya yang pusing. Lalu setelah berpikir sedikit dia entah kenapa menyadari tujuan Naruto memanggil dirinya dan Neji kemari._

" _Tidak mungkin…" kata Siegfried setelah tersadar._

 _Dia cepat cepat menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya._

" _Kau… benar benar sudah gila, Murakami-kun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _xxx0xxx_

 _Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, setiap pandangan dari tiap orang yang mendengarkan cerita Naruto barusan nampaknya berbeda beda meski terlihat jelas bahwa Siegfried yang paling terkejut di antara semuanya. Berbeda dengan Siegfried, Neji hanya menanggapinya santai sambil menoleh ke arah Jeanne-senpai. Satu lagi fakta yang diketahui Neji adalah dia sudah tahu bahwa Jeanne-senpai merupakan kakak sepupu dari Naruto kemarin. Dia tahu sejauh ini berkat obrolannya dengan ayahnya malam tadi._

 _Naruto sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak tahu kalau Neji sebenarnya sudah tahu hubungan sepupu antara dirinya dengan Jeanne. Nampaknya Neji tak berniat membahasnya dengan Naruto disini karena dia pikir, hal itu juga bukan urusannya. Tapi secara garis besar, Neji paham apa alasan Naruto ingin menolong Jeanne meski sesuai dengan analisanya… Naruto memang sudah berubah, semakin berubah sejak kejadian di SMP._

 _Lalu kembali lagi ke topik utama yang menjadi pembahasan mereka pada pertemuan ini. Tohsaka yang sejak tadi tak memberikan komentar nampaknya baru saja ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah melihat ekspresi yang berbeda antara Neji dan Siegfried._

" _Siegfried, kau adalah anggota tim basket sejak SMP hingga sekarang sedangkan Hyuuga-san… menurut yang kudengar dari si anti sosial menjijikkan ini, kau adalah anggota tim basket saat di bangku SMP. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba melawan Gilga-senpai dengan satu beban si pirang ini di tim kalian. Lagipula kalian tidak akan ikut menanggung akibat kekalahannya,"_

 _Ucapan Tohsaka dapat dimengerti jelas oleh mereka semua. Namun tampaknya setelah mendengarkan pendapat Tohsaka barusan, Neji terlihat mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Tohsaka kemudian berpaling ke arah Naruto._

" _Hmm… beban ya?" kata Neji yang hanya dibalas sebuah palingan wajah dari Naruto._

 _Tohsaka hanya berkedip sekali dengan ekpresi tenang dan anggunnya meski dia bingung dengan maksud ucapan Neji. Sedangkan Jeanne yang berdiri di samping Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Neji barusan._

" _Sepertinya kau telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Tohsaka-san… Penempatan posisi dari 'siapa' dan 'siapa' yang ada di kalimat mu itu salah besar," kata Neji._

 _Sekali lagi Jeanne hanya menunjukkan senyuman, sedangkan Tohsaka dan Sieqfried menunjukkan kebingungan di wajah mereka._

" _Baiklah… Aku akan membantumu, Naruto."_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dengan wajah dingin ketika mendengar jawaban Neji atas permintaannya. "Kau minta syarat kan?"_

" _Tentu saja…"_

" _Dan apa itu…?"_

" _Beri aku nomor kontaknya…"_

 _Naruto terdiam. Neji hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman. Lalu setelah beberapa detik terdiam meninggalkan kebingungan di antara Tohsaka, Jeanne dan Siegfried… Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi kesal dengan pertigaan yang muncul di dahinya._

" _Sialan kau, Neji. Kau benar benar mengambil kesempatan ini untuk hal itu ya!?"_

" _Mau atau tidak?"_

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga, Narto menahan amarahnya dan mengembalikan suasana hatinya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawabnya, "Baiklah… Akan kuberikan,"_

" _Baiklah, kita sepakat…"_

 _Neji menjabat tangan Naruto menandakan kesepakatan di antara keduanya. Tohsaka dan Jeanne nampaknya senang mereka akhirnya mendapatkan satu orang, hanya tinggal Siegfried yang belum mengambil keputusan._

" _Bagaimana denganmu, Siegfried?" tanya Naruto._

" _Mungkin ini satu satunya kesempatanku bisa bertanding dengan Gilga-senpai tanpa khawatir akan berbagai hal. Aku tidak akan banyak meminta… tapi berikan aku kesempatan di pertandingan nanti untuk berduel dengannya,"_

 _Itulah jawaban dari Siegfried yang langsung dibalas sebuah helaan nafas lega dari Naruto dan sebuah senyuman dari yang lainnya._

" _Masalah selesai…"_

 _End of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Lalu sekarang, Naruto dan kedua rekan yang telah sepakat untuk membantunya dalam pertandingan hari ini berhadapan dengan Gilgamesh dan kedua anggota tim basket. Suara riuh dukungan penonton untuk Gilgamesh dan timnya mendadak buyar ketika melihat dua anggota yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Seorang murid baru dan seorangnya lagi merupakan _ace_ tim basket di tahun kedua. Jujur saja saat melihat laki laki yang dikenalnya itu, Gilga ingin tertawa. Bagaimana bisa laki laki semacam Naruto yang dianggap pecundang oleh Gilga mampu membawa serta Siegfried, _ace_ dari tim basket di tahun kedua.

"Hahahaha… Cukup menggelikan. Apa sekarang popularitasmu sudah jatuh, Siegfried? Hingga kau berteman dengan pecundang sepertinya?"

Perkataan Gilgamesh barusan cukup menyakitkan untuk didengarkan oleh Naruto sebenarnya. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Siegfried. Namun di wajah Naruto hanya terlihat sebuah ekspresi bosan, malas dan tidak peduli. Itu sedikit mengejutkan untuk Siegfried. Dia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat reaksi sederhana dari Naruto.

"Jadi, Gilga-senpai… kita akan bermain berapa _quarter_?"

"Hmm… Aku tidak akan berlama lama. Cukup dua _quarter_ saja dengan jeda istirahat 5 menit setelah _quarter_ pertama. Kita akan bermain dua belas menit dalam satu _quarter_. Aku cukup mengasihani mu agar tidak kalah terlalu jauh dari kami,"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu tapi aku berterima kasih karena tidak membuang waktuku untuk permainan yang percuma ini," kata Neji dengan nada yang dingin.

Gilgamesh nampaknya tertarik dengan ucapan Neji barusan, dia tertawa ketika mendengarnya dan memberikan sebuah balasan.

"Ya… Nampaknya ada satu disini yang paham bahwa melawan kami hanya sia sia dan membuang waktu kalian. Kalian sudah pasti kalah hahahaha…" dan itulah balasannya.

Namun setelah mendengar kalimat semacam itu keluar dari mulut Gilga-senpai, Neji menaikkan satu alisnya heran dan bingung. "Bicara apa kau? Aku katakan pertandingan ini sia sia dan membuang waktu karena aku tahu kalau kami yang akan menang,"

Gilgamesh terdiam begitu mendengarkan perkataan Neji yang diucapkan dalam nada yang begitu dingin.

"Apa kau bilang!?" kata Gilgamesh mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Hentikan, senpai. Ini saatnya pertandingan dimulai," kata Naruto menahan laju Gilgamesh dengan santainya. Hal ini tentu memancing amarah besar Gilgamesh. Dengan wajah kesal dan dendam yang belum terselesaika, Gilgamesh membalikkan tubuhnya bersama dengan rekannya dan berjalan menuju ke sisi lapangannya. Sekilas ia sempat memberikan lirikan tajam ke arah Naruto dan Neji namun keduanya nampak tak peduli sama sekali.

Dan pada akhirnya pertandingan yang ditunggu pun dimulai, dari berbagai sudut tempat para penonton melihat pertandingan, nampaknya Koyuki-sensei, Jeanne dan Tohsaka menonton pertandingan itu di kursi yang saling bersebelahan. Seolah mengenal Naruto, Koyuki-sensei hanya tertawa geli dalam hati melihat murid laki laki yang sering mengunjunginya karena masalah di ruangan Bimbingan Konseling kini tengah bertanding melawan seorang ketua tim basket.

Siegfried dan Gilgamesh nampaknya berhadapan dalam bola lambung yang akan dilemparkan oleh wasit pertandingan. Gilgamesh tersenyum jahat menantang Siegfried sedangkan Siegfried hampir terpancing olehnya. Tak lama kemudian, salah satu murid yang bertugas menjadi wasit melemparkan bola ke atas. Keduanya melompat untuk meraih bola di udara dan seperti yang diduga oleh semuanya, Siegfried memang tak bisa unggul dari Gilga saat duel di udara apalagi dengan fisik Gilga yang lebih kuat.

"Apa hanya segitu saja?" kata Gilga memprovokasi.

"Cih…"

Bola diambil oleh salah satu rekan Gilga, masih cukup santai aja berdiam memperhatikan Gilga yang mendarat ke permukaan lapangan. Lalu sedetik kemudian, rekan Gilga yang merupakan anggota tim basket ini memberikan _passing_ cepat yang langsung diterima Gilga dengan tangan kanannya melewati Siegfried. Dan sejujurnya hal itu mengejutkan Sieqfried.

Gilga menerobos pertahanan, melakukan _dribble_ cepat melewati Naruto dan Neji lalu denga gaya yang sok spektakuler dia mencetakan sebuah _dunk._ Team Gilga mendapatkan dua point. Keunggulan disana mencatatkan Team Gilga 2-0 Team Naruto. Penonton bersorak untuk poin pembuka yang didapatkan oleh Gilga dan rekannya.

"Gwahahaha… Hanya beberapa detik, melewati kalian semua dan memasukkan bola. Semudah itu saja ternyata melawan kalian,"

Gilgamesh berjalan melewati Neji dan Naruto yang terdiam santai sambil melirik melihat Gilgamesh yang melalui mereka. Siegfried yang melihat itu langsung menoleh cepat dengan ekspresi marah kepada Naruto dan Neji. Namun amarahnya dipotong oleh sebuah kalimat dari Neji.

"Jadi hanya begitu?" tanya Neji.

"Ya… Sudah kubilang, bukan?" balas Naruto.

"Hmm… Fisik dan kecepatannya memang diatas rata rata… tapi dia terlalu percaya diri,"

Siegfried yang mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya hanya bingung tak mengerti.

Pertandingan dimulai kembali, Naruto melempar bola kepada Neji yang langsung diterima dengan baik olehnya.

"Majulah dengan Siegfried… aku akan menjaga di belakang," kata Naruto yang disusul oleh uapan tanda dia mengantuk.

"Cih… Kau hanya malas kan? Baiklah, Siegfried! Sekarang giliran kita…"

Siegfried meresponnya dengan yakin, sedangkan di hadapan mereka berdua sudah berdiri tiga orang di sisi seberang lapangan yang akan menghadang laju ke dua orang itu. "Aku mulai…"

"Majulah kemari, pria cantik…"

"Nyahaha.."

Tekanan yang begitu hebat ditunjukkan Neji dalam sekali kedipan mata, dengan kecepatan serta _dribble_ yang sangat baik dia melewati penjagaan dua pemain sekaligus. Memutar tubuhnya melakukan _feint_ dan berbagai gerakan yang mampu membuatnya lolos begitu saja. Mata seluruh penonton tertuju padanya. Mereka terpukau tak bisa bicara melihat apa yang mereka saksikan itu nyata. Anggota tahun ketiga dari Sobu Gakuen dibuat tak berdaya di hadapan Neji.

"A-Apa?"

"Masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun bagi kalian untuk menghadangku, goblin…"

"Jangan sombong!" kata Gilga menghadang Neji.

Neji melakukan sebuah _chest pass_ cepat kepada Siegfried tepat ketika Gilgamesh datang ke hadapannya. Gilgamesh benar benar tak menyadari pergerakan dari Siegfried barusan. Dengan kekuatan fisiknya dia berlari sekuat tenaga melompat bersamaan dengan lompatan yang dilakukan oleh Siegfried. Dia berbalik (menyamping) tegak lurus ke ring basket, lalu dengan satu tangan kanannya dia melempar seperti mengayunkan pelan. Bola dilempar melengkung naik ke atas menghindari _blocking_ yang dilakukan Gilgamesh.

Wajah terkejut Gilgamesh tak bisa ditutupi. Siegfried ternyata melakukan sebuah _hook shot_ bukan sebuah dunk biasa. Bola tentu saja masuk dengan sempurna… setelahnya… mereka berdua mendarat dengan baik sambil memberikan tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Kau menghindari duel udara denganku? Apa kau takut kalau kekuatanmu itu kalah dariku?" kata Gilgamesh memprovokasi.

"Provokasi mu tidak akan berguna bagiku, Gilgamesh-senpai," jawab Siegfried tenang sambil berlari pelan kembali ke sisi lapangan tim nya.

Gilgamesh dibuat semakin murka mendengarkan kalimat serta wajah Siegfried yang seolah memang tak peduli dengan dirinya. "Akan kubalas..!"

Lemparan ke dalam dilakukan oleh Team Gilgamesh, rekannya langsung memberikan bola tersebut kepada Gilga. Gilgamesh berlari secepat mungkin meski tak secepat Neji namun gerakannya tidak lah sia sia. Dia juga memiliki _dribble_ yang baik, mampu mengecoh lawannya.

"Aku akan menghadapimu, Gilgamesh-senpai…"

"Kurasa kau memang harus kuberi tahu seberapa jauh perbedaan kita, Sieqfried…"

Selama ini Siegfried selalu kalah dalam duel nya melawan Gilgamesh baik dari segi kekuatan dan stamina. Namun dari segi kecepatan, Siegfried mungkin sedikit lebih unggul darinya. Tapi melalui satu faktor itu saja tidak bisa membuatnya menang duel melawan Gilgamesh sampai saat ini.

'Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya kali ini…' kata Siegfried dalam hati.

"Aku datang!" kata Gilgamesh dengan sedikit intimidasi.

Gilgamesh sungguh menunjukkan kemampuannya disini. Bahkan ketika dia berhadapan dengan Siegfried terlihat dia mencoba mengecohnya berkali kali memantulkan bola melewati sela sela kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang lalu dengan mudahnya melewati Siegfried yang tak berdaya.

"Akan kutunjukkan seperti apa basket ku!"

"Naruto, hadang dia!" kata Sieqfried panik.

Tanpa disuruh pun sebenarnya Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Gilgamesh untuk menghadang dan menghentikan laju langkah Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh sendiri cukup terkejut karena Naruto berani menghadangnya.

"Tak kusangka kau punya keberanian juga…" kata Gilgamesh terdiam di tempat sambil mencari celah untuk melewati Naruto.

Dia nampak benar benar percaya diri akan kemampuannya, dia pikir dirinya telah menemukan celah namun sayangnya saat dia akan menghindar dengan bola yang ia _dribble…_

"Maaf, senpai…"

Naruto dengan mudahnya menjangkau bola dalam penguasaan Gilgamesh hingga membuat bola basketnya keluar dari lapangan. Gilgamesh dengan wajah terkejut mengikuti arah keluarnya bola tersebut selama beberapa detik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan menatap Naruto yang memberinya tatapan dingin sekarang.

" _O-Out of Bonds_?" kata salah satu rekan Gilgamesh.

Siegfried dan kedua rekan Gilgamesh dibuat membisu dengan kemampuan Naruto yang mampu membaca pergerakan Gilgamesh dan menghentikan nya hingga berujung sebuah _Out of Bonds_. Sama halnya para penonton yang tadiya bersorak dan menghina Naruto kini dibuat terdiam tak mampu berkomentar. Di salah satu sudut bangku penonton terlihat juga Jeanne yang tersenyum gembira melihat aksi Naruto.

"Haah~… Sudah lama aku tak melakukan ini…" kata Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai meregangkan otot nya.

Gilgamesh nampaknya tersulut oleh api amarah sekarang. "Kau…"

Dan yang terjadi selanjut dan selanjutnya adalah Neji dan Siegfried yang benar benar menguasai pertandingan. Kedua tim saling memberikan serangan balas membalas selama 10 menit pertama. Hingga kedudukan menjadi Team Gilga 12 – 22 Team Naruto. Semua dicetak melalui area _two point_. Nampak kekesalan terpampang di wajah ketiga senpai yang menjadi lawan Neji dan Siegfried. Ya tinggal 5 menit lagi hingga _quarter_ pertama selesai dan mereka sudah memimpin dengan selisih sepuluh poin.

"Wah, memang mengerikan kedua pasangan kita ini," kata Naruto dengan santainya duduk di lapangan.

"Kau terlalu santai, Naruto…" kata Neji.

"Ya… Ini semua berkat Neji hingga kita bisa unggul sejauh ini," jawab Siegfried dengan nafas yang tidak teratur akibat kelelahan.

Neji mungkin lebih kuat daripada Siegfried dalam hal stamina karena bisa dilihat Neji masih bisa bertahan sejauh ini dengan nafas yang benar benar teratur.

"Kita belum unggul… akan kuperlebar lagi dengan _three point_ ," kata Neji sambil menoleh ke arah Gilgamesh dan kedua rekannya yang dibuat tak berdaya karena dimarahi oleh Gilgamesh sendiri.

Mereka memulai kembali dengan lemparan ke dalam untuk Team Gilga setelah barusan Neji mencetak dua poin untuk Team Naruto. Salah satu rekan Gilga maju sendirian dengan _dribble_ yang cukup cepat, namun refleks Neji jauh lebih cepat. Dia menghentikan pergerakan rekan Gilga sendirian sebelum orang itu sempat mengopernya ke rekannya yang lain. Dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat Neji melakukan _steal_ , mengambil bola tersebut dari lawannya dan mendribble nya cepat menuju ke arah Gilga.

"Aku akan menghentikanmu!" teriak Gilga.

"Coba saja…"

Neji mendadak berhenti sebelum mencapai area two point. Dengan penuh percaya diri dia melakukan sebuah _fade away shot_ , sebuah gerakan tembakan melompat sembari melompat mundur dengan tujuan untuk menciptakan ruang antara dirinya dengan _blocking_ yang akan dilakukan Gilgamesh setelah ini.

'Sebuah _fade away shot_ dari area _three point_!? Sialan! Orang ini mengecohku! Kupikir dia akan menerima duel denganku! Tapi… Apa bisa dia memasukkannya dengan _shooting_ macam itu di area _three point_?' ucap Gilgamesh dalam batinnya sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melompat melakukan sebuah _blocking_.

Bola yang dilemparkan Neji melambung melewati Gilgamesh dan masuk ke dalam ring basket dengan sempurna. Tembakan yang berhasil itu tentu saja menimbulkan decak kagum dari para penonton yang melihat aksi menakjubkan dari Neji yang mampu mengalahkan Gilgamesh.

"Dia anak baru yang tampan itu, kan?"

"Kyaaaaa… Neji-kun!"

"Permainannya benar benar hebat hingga mampu menekan Gilgamesh-senpai!"

Gilga tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Sinyal tanda berakhirnya _quarter_ telah dibunyikan. Dan dengan begitu sorak sorai penonton mengakhiri _quarter_ pertama dengan kedudukan Team Gilga 12 – 25 Team Naruto. Selisih yang sangat jauh untuk permainan yang hanya berlangsung selama dua _quarter_. Neji menatap ke arah Gilga dengan ekspresi datar sedangkan Gilga nampak benar benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" dengan ekspresi yang penuh kekesalan dia menanyakan itu kepada Neji.

"Kau terlalu membanggakan dirimu… Itulah alasan mengapa kau kalah dari kami,"

Ketiga tatapan yang berbeda kini diarahkan kepada Gilgamesh. Naruto, Neji dan Siegfried… Mereka bertiga mampu membuat Gilgamesh harus menahan malu setelah sebelumnya omong besar akan mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Naruto sendiri yang di _quarter_ pertama berperan di posisi _Center_ yang menjaga pertahanan masih belum memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Hanya dengan Neji seorang yang merupakan _Point Guard_ yang merangkap sebagai _Shooting Guard_ dan Siegfried yang menjadi _Small Forward,_ mereka mampu membuat Gilgamesh dan kedua anggota tim basket tunduk di hadapan mereka.

"Cih!"

Dan setelah kejadian singkat itu, Gilgamesh kembali ke bangku nya, menerima handuk dari seorang perempuan yang nampaknya merupakan salah satu pendukungnya. Dia duduk lalu berkonsentrasi memikirkan cara untuk membalas Naruto, Neji dan Siegfried. Sedangkan di pihak seberang… Naruto, Neji dan Siegfried dengan santainya duduk tak membicarakan apapun seolah tidak peduli dengan strategi untuk mengalahkan Gilga karena dengan perbedaan kemampuan secara tim sekarang... Mereka jauh diunggulkan. Mereka memutar balikkan pendapat dan anggapan penonton bahwa Gilgamesh akan menang mudah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia terprovokasi… Aku yakin setelah ini gaya bermainnya akan jadi lebih kasar daripada sebelumnya. Aku khawatir juga dengan staminaku… Nampaknya jika mengenai stamina, aku masih kalah dari Gilgamesh," jawab Neji dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan.

Ya itu tidak mengejutkan apalagi sejak tadi Neji berperan paling besar dalam tim. Tak hanya mengatur jalannya serangan dan pertahanan sebagai _Point Guard_ namun dia juga ikut menyerang layaknya seorang _Small Forward_ yang harusnya diisi oleh Siegfried. Alasan mengapa Neji ikut menyerang melakukan penetrasi sendirian juga karena stamina Siegfried yang hampir habis karena selalu berurusan dengan Gilgamesh.

"Jika begini terus… Ini tidak akan baik. Tidak bisa hanya dengan mengandalkan kami berdua untuk melawan mereka bertiga," kata Neji sambil melihat ke sudut dimana dia bisa menemukan Gilgamesh.

Lalu setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Di _quarter_ selanjutnya berjanjilah bahwa kau akan bermain… Aku tahu kakimu yang cedera itu sudah benar benar pulih," kata Neji berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang duduk santai dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto menatap Neji dengan ekspresi malas selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tatapan Neji berubah jadi semakin mengintimidasi. "B-Baik baik…"

Sedangkan itu, Siegfried yang sedang meminum minumannya nampaknya mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua namun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Neji barusan. 'Apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan…?'

Tak lama kemudian, Neji berjalan ke arah Siegfried dan membisikkannya sesuatu mengenai permainan yang akan mereka lakukan di _quarter_ berikutnya. Gilgamesh yang berada di sisi lain lapangan nampaknya memperhatikan hal itu dan terus saja mendecih tiap melihat wajah Neji. Dia benar benar muak dibuat kalah memalukan selama _quarter_ pertama oleh mereka… terutama Neji yang terus saja membodohinya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan ini berakhir dengan kekalahanku…"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

xxx0xxx

 _Quarter_ kedua akhirnya dimulai, kedua tim memasuki lapangan basket. Para penonton yang bersorak kembali dibuat diam dengan posisi orang yang akan menjangkau bola yang akan dilambungkan ke udara. Bahkan Tohsaka hanya bisa melihat dengan keheranan.

"Jeanne-senpai, apa dia benar benar bodoh?" tanya Tohsaka sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Fufu… Tohsaka-san… Kau akan tahu sendiri setelah melihatnya,"

Kembali ke kondisi di lapangan, Naruto kini menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi malasnya. Dia berkali kali sudah mengucapkan keluhan semacam, 'Hah~… kenapa harus aku?'. Sedangkan di pihak lawan, Gilgamesh akan kembali menjadi orang yang melompat untuk menjangkau bola. Jujur saja Gilgamesh merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh tim yang tengah dia hadapi.

"Akan kuhabisi kau!" kata Gilgamesh membisikkannya kepada Naruto saat mereka akan mulai melompat.

"Mohon jangan terlalu keras padaku, senpai…" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

Wasit pertandingan akhirnya melemparkan bola ke udara. Gilgamesh yang lebih dulu melompat dengan kekuatan besar di kakinya kelihatannya akan mendapatkannya. Namun yang tak dia ketahui… laki laki yang ia rendahkan dan kini menjadi lawannya itu ternyata juga memiliki kekuatan di kakinya yang begitu besar hingga mampu mengalahkan Gilgamesh dalam duel perebutan bola di udara. Bola langsung diterima oleh Siegfried begitu saja.

"A-Apa?"

Semua orang dibuat tercengang sekali lagi melihat secara langsung Gilgamesh kalah dalam duel perebutan bola di udara dengan Naruto.

"Neji!" kata Siegfried melakukan _passing_ kepada Neji yang langsung diterima Neji dengan cepat.

"Akan kuhadang si pria cantik!" kata salah seorang rekan tim Gilgamesh.

Neji kembali melesat cepat melewati satu rekan tim Gilgamesh. Teknik dan _dribble_ nya benar benar ada di level yang berbeda dengan Gilgamesh serta kedua rekannya. Memantulkan bola dan mengganti genggaman tangannya saat memantulkan berkali kali, berputar melakukan _feint_ dan gerakan rumit lainnya seolah sedang bersenang senang. Dia memukau seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan pertandingan ini.

"Aku tidak percaya ini!"

"Gerakannya benar benar luar biasa…"

Neji berlari cepat ke arah Gilgamesh, dia melihat tak jauh dari Gilgamesh… Naruto juga berlari ke area lawan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada Neji. Gilgamesh yang kebingungan, dengan cepat menghadang Neji. Neji sendiri sudah cukup kelelahan dengan gerakan yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak akan kemana mana!"

"Aku memang tidak akan kemana mana…"

Menakjubkannya… Naruto langsung melompat begitu dia sudah dekat dengan daerah ring basket lawan. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, Naruto tau apa yang akan dilakukan Neji setelah ini. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Neji tersenyum di hadapan Gilgamesh lalu memberikan sebuah _over head pass_ mengarah kepada Naruto yang sudah melompat duluan. Lalu dalam momen yang benar benar sekejap itu, Naruto menerima _passing_ dari Neji dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam ring basket.

" _Nice pass_ , Neji…"

"Hn…" Mereka berdua dengan santai berjalan kembali menuju sisi lapangan tim mereka dan meninggalkan semua orang yang sibuk terdiam kagum melihat permainan _epic_ dari keduanya.

Bahkan Siegfried yang notabene nya merupakan rekan satu tim mereka dibuat tak bisa berkata apa apa dengan kerja sama gila yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Sama halnya dengan Siegfried, Gilgamesh untuk pertama kalinya tak ada emosi dalam keterkejutannya… Dia hanya melihat nya kagum serta penuh dengan kepanikan. Pada menit pertama ini, lawannya sudah menambah poin dengan cara yang spektakuler dan dia tak bisa apa apa karenanya.

"Ah, Neji… kau selanjutnya tidak usah maju. Cukup jadi _Point Guard_ biasa saja dan tak usah merangkap jadi _Small Forward._ Sedangkan Siegfried kuharap kau mau bertukar posisi denganku,"

"A-Aku jadi _Center?_ " tanya Siegfried sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya… Aku akan maju sendiri sebagai _Small Forward_ dengan bantuan Neji sebagai _Point Guard._ "

Neji hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan menyuruh Siegfried untuk mengiyakan saja apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Bukan dari keinginannya saja yang tiba tiba ingin menyerang namun juga kepribadian serta ekspresinya turut berubah. Kini ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan sama seperti ekspresi ketika dirinya dipenuhi dengan basket di kepalanya saat SMP. Sebuah ekspresi dingin yang melambangkan sebuah kekuatan intimidasi besar di lapangan.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut dengan salah satu rekan Gilgamesh membawa bola dan berniat mengopernya kepada temannya. Namun seolah mengetahui hal itu, Naruto dengan gerakan cepat, gesit dan lincah mampu memotong _passing_ tersebut. Tentu saja rekan se tim Gilgamesh panik melihat Naruto yang tiba tiba bertransformasi menjadi secepat dan segesit Neji.

"Si pirang itu memotong _passing_ ku!"

Dengan kecepatannya Naruto sudah tiba di hadapan Gilga dengan hawa intimidasi yang luar biasa. _Pressure_ atau tekanan yang dia berikan juga mampu mempengaruhi Gilgamesh. Hingga akhirnya saat dia melakukan gerakan gerakan yang serupa dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Neji ditambah dengan hawa intimidasi luar biasa… Naruto mampu merusak keseimbangan Gilgamesh hanya dengan mengecohnya. Lalu secepat mungkin dia berlari, melompat dan melakukan sebuah _slam dunk._

" _Ankle Break_!?" kata Siegfried yang terkejut melihat gerakan Naruto barusan yang mampu menjatuhkan Gilgamesh bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya.

Semua penonton dibuat terkejut sekali lagi tak terkecuali Tohsaka yang merasakan hawa berbeda dari Naruto sekarang. Tak hanya aura nya saja namun kepribadian serta tatapan yang diberikan nya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sosok asli dari Naruto sendiri.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap berjalan menuju kembali ke sisi lapangannya sebelum akhirnya kedua mata nya bertemu dengan kedua mata Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh yang saat itu masih terduduk jatuh melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi ketakutan entah kenapa. Meski hanya sekilas tapi tatapan Naruto tadi benar benar memberikan hawa intimidasi yang luar biasa. Sedangkan itu, orang yang sejak tadi tidak terkejut di lapangan hanyalah Neji. Dia justru memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang… Ini hanya buang buang waktu,"

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Yo, akhirnya saya meng update fic saya yang ini. Semoga banyak yang baca dengan niat akan memberikan review. Entah itu positif atau sebuah review berupa kritikan. Tapi yang jelas saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat chapter ini sebaik mungkin. Jujur saya ingin tahu pendapat para reader mengenai pertandingan basket nya. Dan apakah ke depannya saya harus menambah pertandingan basket seperti ini atau tidak? Tolong dijawab di review.

Tidak banyak yang akan saya bicarakan mengenai fic ini karena saya sendiri lebih akan membahas masa depan saya di fanfiction. Saya merasa bertanggung jawab karena tidak segera mengupdate fic fic saya dan membiarkan reader saya menunggu. Tapi saya berusaha mulai sekarang berkomitmen… dua minggu sekali akan update fic fic saya bergiliran. Dua minggu untuk satu chapter dari satu fic. Jadi setidaknya satu hari saya bisa menyicil 400-500 word. Jadi dalam dua minggu bisa update satu chapter sebanyak 5600 word kurang lebih. Semoga terlaksana… Amiin..

Selanjutnya saya akan meng update fic saya yang lain. Entah kapan tapi dalam kurun dua minggu ini pasti. Saya mungkin akan update yang Lord of Apocalypse atau Symbol of Revenge. Ya itu saja dari saya… maaf bila ada typo dll.

See you in next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Love Interest**

Langkah demi langkah perlahan diambil Naruto ketika ia meninggalkan lapangan basket yang menyisakan keheningan disana. Wajarnya, ketika pertandingan basket selesai… para penonton akan bersorak mengisi seluruh gedung olahraga dengan berbagai macam suara namun berbeda dengan pertandingan yang diselenggarakan hari ini dimana tak satu pun penonton yang merasa bahwa pertandingan ini nyata. Pasalnya di lapangan kini berlutut tiga orang anggota tim basket tahun ketiga yang menunjukkan keputusasaan setelah harus menelan kekalahan 17-42. Perbedaan yang begitu besar untuk permainan yang hanya berjalan selama dua _quarter._

Bahkan selama _quarter_ kedua berlangsung, tim yang dipimpin oleh Gilgamesh hanya mampu mencentak angka satu kali lewat area _two point_ dan satu kali lewat _three point_ yang bisa dikatakan benar benar beruntung. Lalu bagaimana lawan mereka? Lawan mereka yang tersisa di lapangan kini hanya Neji dan Siegfried. Dua orang perwakilan tahun kedua yang dimintai tolong oleh Naruto untuk menjadi rekan nya dalam pertandingan basket ini.

Bahkan meski dia berada dalam tim yang memenangkan pertandingan, Siegfriedsejujurnya masih tidak percaya dengan perbedaan poin di antara kedua tim yang begitu jauh. Hal itu memaksa pandangannya untuk beralih ke arah Naruto yang sudah mendahului mereka membiarkan punggung nya untuk dilihat dari kejauhan.

"Apa ini nyata?" tanya Siegfried entah kepada siapa.

Dia beralih menatap telapak tangan kanannya sambil mengerutkan kening menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang sangat sulit diartikan. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau apa karena menurutnya sejak awal pertandingan… pemenang sudah ditentukan dengan perbedaan skill sejauh itu. Dalam hati dia merasa tidak ikut andil membantu Naruto memenangkan pertandingan melainkan hanya sebagai penggenap anggota tim.

Sikap Siegfried itu diperhatikan jelas oleh Neji yang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Selanjutnya dia menghela nafas seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu itu… Melihat perbedaan skill kalian yang begitu jauh pasti membuatmu frustasi. Tapi memang dia lah Naruto yang sebenarnya ketika berada di lapangan basket,"

Kata Neji mencoba membuat Siegfried agar tidak jatuh terlalu dalam.

"T-Tapi… Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, dia seharusnya terkenal kan di angkatan kita?" tanya Siegfried.

Neji tak bisa mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Dia berpikir sejenak sambil menghela nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya kepada Siegfried. Sebuah kenyataan mengenai Naruto ketika dia berada di bangku SMP. Hal yang hanya diketahui oleh sedikit orang karena ketidak inginan Naruto diliput oleh media selama ini.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar julukan _Ashuura Child_?"

Tanya Neji melirik ke arah Siegfried. Nama itu tentu pernah sekali dua kali bahkan beberapa kali di dengar oleh Siegfried sebelumnya. Namun dia tidak tahu pasti kapan. Wajah Siegfried yang terkejut sendiri merupakan tanda bahwa dia pernah mendengar julukan tersebut.

" _Ashuura Child?_ " tanya Siegfried menyebut julukan itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak tahu… Lagipula itu hanya cerita lama,"

Nampaknya setelah melihat reaksi Siegfried yang kelihatannya hanya samar samar mengingat nama tersebut… Neji mendadak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjelaskan siapa Naruto. Hampir dia ingin membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti jejak Naruto yang sudah duluan meninggalkan lapangan tapi kata kata Siegfried menghentikannya kali ini.

" _Ashuura Child_ maksudmu itu _Small Forward_ dari bagian SMP Konoha Gakuen?"

"Hooh… Nampaknya kau mengenal julukan itu."

"T-Tentu saja… Dia itu legenda di angkatan kita saat SMP! Meski wajahnya tak pernah terliput oleh media dan dia selalu bermain mengenakan topi hitam yang nyaris menutupi wajahnya, dia itu dikenal sebagai _Small Forward_ terbaik di kejuaraan SMP yang membawa SMP Konoha Gakuen kala itu melaju hingga final meski akhirnya dikalahkan karena tidak hadirnya 4 pemain inti mereka,"

Kata Siegfried menjelaskan panjang lebar keterangan yang dia ketahui mengenai julukan yang diucapkan Neji.

"Ya… Saat itu hanya aku yang hadir,"

Jawab Neji dengan santainya.

"H-Ha..? Apa maksudmu…? Pemain mereka yang hadir saat itu merupakan _Point Guard_ mereka… Dia… Hyuuga?" kata Siegfried yang mencoba mengingat ingat lagi nama dari _Point Guard_ itu.

Satu yang kemudian dia sadari adalah dia lupa bahwa nama marga Neji sendiri adalah Hyuuga. Ketika dia telah menyadari hal tersebut… ekspresi yang dia buat benar benar tidak bisa digambarkan. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya karena waktu itu, SMP nya sendiri hanya melaju hingga 16 Besar setelah dikalahkan oleh tim yang kebetulan mengalahkan Konoha Gakuen di pertandingan final.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini…"

"Sudah kubilang… Huft, aku memang tidak bermain ketika tahun ketiga setelah akhirnya tim kami mencapai final pada tahun kedua kami. Lebih tepatnya aku mengundurkan diri… tapi apa semudah itu wajahku dilupakan?"

Kata Neji mengeluh. Terlihat pula pertigaan urat yang muncul di dahi nya menandakan dia benar benar kesal mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya sudah dilupakan oleh orang orang pemain basket di angkatannya.

"Yah, aku pernah sekali dua kali melihatmu… Ya kupikir pikir kau memang mirip dengan _Point Guard_ itu,"

Sekali lagi Neji hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan penuturan Siegfried terhadapnya. Sesungguhnya kesan Neji terhadap Siegfried sekarang sedikit berbeda. Yang ia tahu sebelumnya… Siegfried adalah laki laki populer yang begitu mirip dengan seorang yang dirinya kenal saat SMP meski sebenarnya dirinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Siegfried dalam hal popularitas. Neji membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi setelah memeriksa sekilas kondisi Gilgamesh yang terpuruk.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh kau mengingatku… Ku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau _Ashuura Child_ yang ditakuti semua orang karena permainannya di lapangan itu adalah Naruto,"

Itulah yang diucapkan Neji ketika dia melangkah pergi dari lapangan. Pernyataan itu dicoba untuk ditelan baik baik oleh Siegfried. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali tidak percaya sama seperti ekspresi nya yang menunjukkan hal itu. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini selalu diselimuti oleh kesendirian dan jauh dari yang namanya pergaulan seperti Naruto merupakan pemain basket yang dijuluki _Ashuura Child_ ketika SMP. Lalu… apa alasan dirinya sempat berhenti bermain basket?

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Warna merahnya langit di sore hari yang dibumbui oleh awan yang datang dan pergi silih berganti dari pandangan nampaknya cukup mampu membuat Naruto merasa betah duduk di atap sekolah setelah pertandingan basket antara dirinya dengan Gilgamesh selesai. Ya… Dia telah memenangkan pertandingannya sekaligus memenangkan taruhan yang ia buat dengan Gilgamesh. Jujur dirinya tidak merasa senang atau apa. Dia hanya teringat kembali kenangan kenangannya saat masih bermain basket dengan teman teman lamanya.

Dan ketika dia bermain tadi, dia kembali merasakan perasaan itu. Ingin menang… tidak ada kata kekalahan. Semua yang dilakukan hanya demi kemenangan tim semata. Namun apa yang diraihnya? Teman temannya mengucilkannya karena dia lebih mementingkan kehidupan seseorang daripada kemenangan tim pada saat itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang? Ia rasa Neji pasti sudah membongkar identitasnya kepada Siegfried atau Gilgamesh sekalipun.

Tapi biar terbongkar atau tidaknya identitas nya sebagai _Ashuura Child,_ dia tetap tidak bisa kembali ke hari dimana dia menikmati masa SMA nya dengan bersikap anti sosial, jauh dari pergaulan dan tidak peduli akan sekitar. Mungkin setelah ini pandangan murid di Sobu Gakuen akan sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kesampingkan hal itu… Dia lebih memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah Gilgamesh dia kalahkan? Itu pasti akan merepotkan menurutnya. Gilgamesh bisa saja berniat balas dendam kepadanya.

Yah untuk sekarang dia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dia lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan lalu menikmati istirahat di sore hari yang indah.

Hembusan angin di sore hari itu benar benar dinikmati oleh Naruto. Ketika dia merasa santai dan rileks… ketika semua yang ada dipikirannya hilang dan ketika dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya menandakan dirinya berniat untuk tidur, seseorang membuka pintu masuk menuju atap. Naruto membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan tersenyum ketika dia sadar betul siapa pemilik langkah kaki tersebut.

"Ada apa neesan mencariku?"

Tanya Naruto yang disambut sebuah senyuman oleh Jeanne yang kemudian duduk di samping Naruto sambil menatap Naruto hangat.

"Tidak ada… Aku hanya ingin ada disini denganmu saja," jawab Jeanne tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto.

"Huft… Apa neesan kesini untuk berterima kasih? Ya ampun neesan… Ini sudah kewajibanku untuk menolong neesan dari pria brengsek seperti itu… jadi kurasa neesan tidak usah berterima kasih,"

Ucapan Naruto hanya disambut sebuah wajah cemberut dari Jeanne ketika mendengarnya. Lalu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas melihat langit pada sore hari, Jeanne membalasnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"M-Mou… Neesan tau itu. Neesan kesini cuma ingin menikmati langit sore hari denganmu… Memang apa salahnya?"

"Tidak, tidak… Benar benar tidak ada yang salah! Aku senang bisa ditemani seorang wanita cantik seperti neesan!" balas Naruto dengan sebuah nada bercanda dan sebuah pujian.

Jeanne yang mendengar pujian itu kembali tersenyum dengan sebuah rona merah yang terlihat samar samar.

"Terima kasih!"

"Hahaha… Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini… sen-pa-i?"

Tanya Naruto sambil mengeja kata 'senpai' dengan mengucapkan per suku kata nya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menyebabkan sebuah kilas balik dipikiran keduanya. Saat mereka berdua ada di SMP tepatnya. Naruto dan Jeanne merupakan anggota tim basket. Jeanne sendiri adalah manager tim basket ketika Naruto berada di tahun kedua dan kala itu juga tim basket mereka mampu melaju ke pertandingan final kejuaraan basket.

"Hmm… Jangan panggil aku 'senpai saat sedang berdua'. Aku ini neesan mu, Naruto,"

Kata Jeanne dengan sebuah ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Ka-kak se-pu-pu!" kata Naruto kembali mengeja nya per suku kata.

"Tapi tetap saja aku ini neesanmu, Naruto!" balas Jeanne dengan nada kesal.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah tawa lepas yang keluar mulut dari Naruto. Awalnya Jeanne melihat hal itu sebagai sebuah ledekan namun perlahan lahan melihat Naruto yang nampak begitu bahagia, dia tak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat… ketika itu, di atap sekolah hanya diisi oleh suara tawa mereka berdua. Langit sebagai saksi dimana keduanya akhirnya bisa melepas tawa setelah sekian lama mendapat tekanan… baik dengan urusan sekolah dan urusan keluarga.

Namun semua tawa yang mereka keluarkan… tak mampu menghentikan tekanan yang dirasakan satu sama lain mengenai perasaan mereka. Tawa mereka pun terhenti seiring ingatnya mereka dengan masalah perasaan masing masing. Keduanya tak mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain. Masing masing dari mereka menganggap bahwa perasaan kepada satu dengan yang lain hanyalah sebuah perasaan suka sepihak tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya.

Raut wajah keduanya berubah dan mereka mencoba saling menutupinya. Entah kenapa yang mereka rasakan hanya sakit… dan hal itu membuat Naruto muak sekarang…

"Ne,… neesan.."

Panggil Naruto yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ya… kenapa?" tanya Jeanne sambil menatap langit.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sekaligus memastikan satu hal…" kata Naruto dengan nada pelan.

"Dan apa hal yang ingin kau tanyakan dan pastikan itu, Naruto?" tanya Jeanne tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari indahnya langit di sore hari.

"Sepupu… itu… masih bisa menikah, kan?"

Hening… sebuah ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajah Jeanne ketika ia harus mendengar pertanyaan itu disaat memandangi langit. Pertanyaan yang benar benar tidak diperkirakan oleh Jeanne sebelumnya. Naruto sendiri sebenarnya sadar betul apa yang ditanyakan ini bisa menjadi sebuah problema di antara mereka. Namun dia tidak peduli lagi… dia sudah bosan selama ini hanya memandang dari jauh tanpa bisa menggenggam.

Jeanne perlahan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang masih sama. Lalu dalam pikirannya entah kenapa mendesak dirinya untuk menunjukkan sebuah senyuman kecut dimana dia mencoba lari dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"A-Ahaha… Apa yang kau tanyakan Naruto-kun? Pertanyaanmu aneh…"

Jawab Jeanne dengan sebuah ekspresi masam dan kebingungan. Awalnya dia kira semua hanya sebuah candaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang tidak dijaga namun dia sadar kemudian… bahwa Naruto sekarang benar benar serius menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Semua itu bisa dilihat dan dibaca jelas pada wajah Naruto sekarang. Ekspresi nya yang serius seolah membunuh Jeanne yang tidak mampu lari dari pertanyaan itu pada akhirnya. Dia memaksa Jeanne untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapannya.

"A-Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Jeanne dengan ekspresi sedih ketika dia menatap kedua ke bawah sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk ketika duduk.

Naruto merubah posisinya kembali… pandangannya kini teralihkan ke langit. Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar disana dan ketidakpercayaan dirinya muncul seolah berniat menghalanginya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun… pada saat itu… tekadnya telah dibulatkan oleh kondisi dan suasana yang sesuai. Dia tak mau lagi menunggu dan memasrahkan nya kepada takdir... atau lebih tepatnya… dia ingin bertindak sekarang… mematahkan rantai yang mengekang perasaannya selama ini…

"Neesan…"

Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya seiring datangnya hembusan angin ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Jeanne terlalu takut mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat tersebut…

"I-Iya, N-Naruto..? Ugh.." perlahan entah kenapa gadis ini tak kuasa menahan jatuhnya tetes air matanya. Dia takut kalau laki laki disampingnya mengatakannya… sesuatu yang seolah sudah ditebaknya setelah pertanyaan Naruto yang sebelumnya…

"…Aku mencintaimu,"

Disana… di wajah Naruto… hanya terukir sebuah senyuman puas yang tak bisa digambarkan saking menyedihkannya. Sedangkan Jeanne nampak tidak terkejut setelah semuanya. Air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras. Dirinya juga menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri untuk menghentikan suara yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Gadis itu masih tidak cukup kuat untuk menatap Naruto sekarang. Dia hanya memandang ke depan sambil memikirkan ucapan Naruto barusan…

"M-Maaf, Naruto…"

Naruto memejamkan mata perlahan mendengarnya dan ekspresi nya terlihat semakin menyedihkan meski senyuman terukir disana.

"Neesan harus pergi.."

Jeanne yang masih hanyut dalam tangisnya kini bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu yang menghubungkan bagian dalam gedung dengan atap. Jeanne meninggalkan Naruto sendirian… dalam suasana yang menyedihkan untuk dilalui pemuda itu. Apa artinya ini? Apa dia sudah ditolak? Lalu untuk apa tangisan itu?

"Hah~… Aku benar benar mengacaukannya wkwkwk…"

Kata Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman kesedihan.

Lalu entah kenapa suasana hening sesaat. Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya memandang langit… hingga akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar disana…

"Ugh… S-Sial.."

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto kini tengah berjalan sendiri setelah puas meluapkan emosi di atap. Dia sibuk menatap ke bawah melihat langkah demi langkah yang dilaluinya dengan ekspresi kalem. Lalu pada satu momen pandangan matanya teralihkan ke arah lapangan tennis dimana masih ada seorang gadis disana yang latihan memukul bola tennis. Penampilannya begitu anggun dengan rok diatas lutut yang menampilkan paha indah sang pemiliknya.

Nampaknya Naruto mengenali wajah itu. Kalau tidak salah gadis itu merupakan murid dari kelas 2-A atau tepatnya dia mungkin salah satu teman sekelas Tohsaka. Naruto sendiri mengenal perempuan itu karena perempuan itu merupakan wakil dari angkatannya ketika upacara penyambutan murid baru. Sebenarnya posisi wakil itu milik Tohsaka pada awalnya namun dikarenakan absennya Tohsaka di hari itu, perempuan yang kini berlatih di lapangan tennis itulah penggantinya.

Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia, itulah nama panjangnya. Sebuah nama yang sangat sulit untuk dieja oleh orang Jepang pada umumnya. Jika tidak salah, ayah dari gadis itu adalah orang Eropa sedangkan ibunya merupakan orang Jepang. Dilihat bagaimana pun juga dan darimana pun, dia nampak seperti seorang bangsawan yang elegan di mata orang orang bahkan termasuk Naruto.

"Berlatih sendirian di sore hari…" kata Naruto terucap begitu saja.

Gadis itu nampak begitu serius berlatih disana hingga dia menyadari ada pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya. Tentu saja pemiliknya adalah Naruto. Fiore menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihatnya selama beberapa detik. Pertemuan kedua pasang mata itu memang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik namun Naruto melihat adanya respon yang aneh dari individu bernama Fiore ini.

"E-Eh.." Fiore segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat alisnya. Namun seolah tak peduli dengan reaksi gadis itu, dia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke tujuannya.

Namun tak lama dia berjalan melewati lapangan tennis, dia sudah disambut seorang gadis yang menunggunya sambil bersandar di dinding gedung sekolah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Gadis dengan gaya rambut twin tail itu menoleh ke arah Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang mendapat tatapan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya panik.

"Ara, kita kelihatannya tidak sengaja bertemu disini.. Murakami-kun,"

'Tidak sengaja? Bukannya kau memang menungguku dan menghadangku disini?' batin Naruto dengan wajah panik dan tak mampu memandangi gadis di hadapannya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Tohsaka?" tanya Naruto melirik ke arah Tohsaka Rin.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mencarimu, Murakami-kun… Kita hanya secara tidak sengaja bertemu disini kan?" kata Tohsaka dengan ekspresi datar ketika memaksakan pernyataannya tentang pertemuan keduanya disini.

Meski sebenarnya yang dikatakan oleh Naruto benar bahwa Tohsaka memang sengaja menunggu dirinya disini namun karena harga diri Tohsaka yang begitu tinggi, dia mampu memaksakan apa yang dikehendakinya menjadi nyata. Ya… pertemuan mereka sekarang itu adalah… ketidaksengajaan.

"Ah, iya itu maksudku… tidak sengaja bertemu,"

"Hmm… Aku senang kau paham akan hal itu, Murakami-kun.." jawab Tohsaka masih dengan ekspresi datar.

Naruto paham betul seberapa tingginya harga diri seorang Tohsaka Rin. Atau mungkin sifatnya yang seperti inilah yang merupakan definisi dari gadis tsundere? Kalau memang iya, artinya dia harus mengelompokkan tipe tipe tsundere karena adiknya… Naruko cukup berbeda dalam definisi nya. Tohsaka terkesan lebih sarkastik dalam setiap kata kata dalam wataknya yang tsundere sedangkan Naruko terkesan lebih kasar dalam ucapannya meski ia tahu bahwa yang diucapkan Naruko itu tak sesuai dengan keinginan aslinya.

"Jadi, ada apa Tohsaka?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya bisa memposisikan dirinya lebih rileks saat bicara dengan Tohsaka.

"E-Ehem… K-Kurasa aku harus memberimu selamat karena memenangkan pertandingan tadi," kata Tohsaka sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Namun samar samar dapat terlihat sebuah rona merah di pipinya.

"Ah, terima kasih…" balas Naruto turut memalingkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Oleh karena itu, aku memberikanmu hadiah khusus yang kuberikan hanya kepadamu…"

Kata Tohsaka dengan ekspresi datar kali ini. Sama datarnya dengan nada suaranya. Terus terang, Naruto merasakan adanya firasat buruk disini karena dia tak pernah tahu bahwa Tohsaka ternyata cukup murah hati untuk memberikannya hadiah khusus untuknya hanya karena dirinya memenangkan pertandingan basket.

"J-Jadi hadiah macam apa yang khusus kau berikan kepadaku, Tohsaka?" tanya Naruto.

Tohsaka melirik ke arah Naruto dengan sebuah rona merah yang samar samar. Namun sedetik kemudian dia menguatkan sikapnya sambil menutup kedua mata dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ehem… Aku akan memperbolehkanmu pulang bersamaku sebagai hadiah kemenanganmu," kata Tohsaka yang kembali memunculkan sebuah rona merah yang samar samar.

"Ha? Hadiah macam apa itu?"

Naruto langsung mengucapkan keluhan namun Tohsaka membalasnya dengan kalimat yang tak disangka sangka oleh Naruto.

"Apakah kalimat itu merupakan bentuk lain dari terima kasihmu, Murakami-kun? Aku tak tahu ternyata kau seorang laki laki tsundere seperti itu," kata Tohsaka masih dengan nada datar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan tatapannya terlihat bagitu sarkastik ketika dia memutar mutar ujung rambutnya.

'S-Siapa yang tsundere disini sebenarnya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Kalau sudah seperti ini dia tidak mampu berbuat apa apa lagi selain menuruti perintah Tohsaka. Dia akan menganggapnya sebagai hadiah meskipun baginya terasa seperti perintah yang dipaksaakan kepadanya. Ingin dirinya menghela nafas pasrah disana namun dia tahu pasti gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak akan terima dengan helaan nafasnya yang terdengar pasrah.

"Baiklah, Tohsaka… Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk pulang bersamamu,"

Jawab Naruto mencoba terlihat senang. Tohsaka kembali memalingkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"B-Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu… Y-Ya… Sama sama…"

Dan kini kalimatnya terdengar seolah Tohsaka salah tingkah saat membalas jawaban Naruto.

Lalu setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Naruto memulai langkahnya duluan diikuti Tohsaka yang menyusul di sampingnya. Sebenarnya hal ini bisa terjadi setiap hari sepulang sekolah dikarenakan apartemen mereka yang berdekatan namun kenapa momen ini begitu langka untuk dilalui kedua orang ini. Bahkan ekspresi Tohsaka kali ini terasa begitu berbeda dengan yang biasanya ia tunjukkan di ruangan Klub Relawan.

Entah kenapa Naruto sudah tidak lagi merasakan kesedihan atau memikirkan hal lain yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh Tohsaka yang tiba tiba hadir dan mampu menghilangkan beban pikirannya sesaat. Dia terpikirkan sesuatu… Apakah ini definisi dari teman yang sesungguhnya?... Memikirkan hal itu, Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

Suasana menjadi hening sebelum akhirnya Naruto memecahkan keheningan tersebut dengan sebuah candaan usil yang muncul di kepalanya…

"Haruskah aku menggandeng atau menggenggam tanganmu?"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Tohsaka sekilas terkejut dengan rona merah. "B-Bicara apa kau barusan…? B-b-bodoh, menjijikkan, mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Langit gelap menandakan matahari yang sudah berganti peran dengan bulan. Di pinggir jalan dimana berjejeran banyak sekali toko yang masih buka kala itu, Jeanne berjalan melewati toko tersebut satu persatu. Tujuannya hanya lah tempat yang kini ia anggap 'rumah'. Meski tempat yang dituju nya merupakan tempat dimana ia bisa mendapat kehangatan dan kebahagiaan namun nyatanya ekspresinya sekarang tidak menunjukkan kalau dia akan pulang ke tempat seindah itu.

Alasannya hanya satu… Peristiwa tadi masih mengusik pikirannya. Tak habis pikir olehnya kalau selama ini… junior yang ia ketahui sejak awal merupakan adik sepupunya ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara senang dan kacau. Di satu sisi dia senang karena laki laki yang tak sengaja disukai atau dicintainya sejak SMP ternyata menaruh perasaan yang sama dengannya, namun di satu sisi juga dia merasa kacau. Dia merasa kacau dan merasa berdosa tepatnya karena sudah menaruh perasaan pada adik sepupu nya sendiri.

Dia berpikir Naruto harus mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih terhormat darinya. Namun dia tak kuat juga menahan perasaan kacau nya ketika harus melihat Naruto bersanding dengan gadis lain selain dirinya. Jeanne menatap langit, mengingat mendiang ibunya yang ia yakini sudah berada di surga. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat ibunya jika mengetahui hal ini…

Apa perasaan yang disimpannya ini salah?

Dia menghela nafas kemudian. Pikirannya langsung buyar begitu saja ketika dia merasakan kalau dia menabrak sesorang.

"A-Ah… M-Maafkan aku," ucap Jeanne yang kemudian langsung menunduk minta maaf.

"Ha…?"

Sungguh tidak beruntung baginya karena harus menabrak seseorang yang ternyata pria berpenampilan seperti preman disana. Dengan kacamata hitam dan beberapa tato di lengannya, lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Jeanne. Yang lebih sialnya, lelaki itu tidak sendiri… disana ada satu pria lagi bersamanya. Penampilannya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan pria yang ditabrak oleh Jeanne.

"Hei, gadis manis… kalau jalan itu hati hati,"

"M-Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja…" ucap Jeanne melihat penampilan dari orang yang ditabraknya.

Dia merasakan firasat yang tidak baik dari pria ini. Dengan cepat dia melalui kedua pria itu karena khawatir akan keselamatannya terlebih pada kala itu dia sudah melewati bagian pertokoan dan sampai di jalan yang kebetulan cukup sepi. "Tunggu sebentar, gadis manis…"

Seperti dugaannya, kedua lelaki ini kemungkinan merupakan lelaki brengsek yang bisa membahayakan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pulang… Keluargaku menungguku di rumah,"

"Kenapa harus buru buru? Tenang saja dengan keluargamu… lebih baik kau ikut kami berdua bersenang senang, bagaimana?" kata pria itu dengan tampang yang terlihat jahat.

"T-Tolong lepaskan tanganku!"

Jeanne sebelumnya telah mempelajari taekwondo ketika SMP untuk membela dirinya namun bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang perempuan. Apalagi dengan sifatnya yang feminim, logikanya dia pasti tetap merasa ketakutan untuk melawan dua orang pria yang bertubuh lebih besar dan lebih bertenaga. Dari perbedaan kekuatan saja sudah terlihat bahwa akan jadi percuma jika dia melawan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu akan menyerang kemana.

"Maafkan aku.."

Jeanne memberanikan dirinya, dengan cepat dia menendang bagian tengah di antara selangkangan pria tersebut… menyebabkan sebuah rintihan yang dikarenakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Dan dengan itu, Jeanne berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu darinya.

"Uhhhhhhhhh… S-Sialan!"

Jeanne berlari sekuat tenaga namun langkahnya tidak begitu panjang karena dia juga tidak memiliki kaki yang panjang. Sedangkan satu pria lainnya sudah berlari mengejarnya meninggalkan temannya yang masih beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit yang dia terima.

"Awas kau, gadis kurang ajar! Akan kubuat kau merintih kesakitan setelah ini!"

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Jeanne benar benar panik kala itu.

Jarak antara Jeanne dengan pria itu semakin dekat, berawal dari jarak yang cukup jauh hingga berakhir menjadi begitu dekat. Pria itu mampu menutupi jarak awal antara dirinya dan Jeanne dengan larinya yang cukup cepat. Namun saat dia hendak meraih Jeanne, dia menerima sebuah hantaman yang begitu kuat dari kepalan tangan seseorang.

"Uagghhh… Kurang ajar!"

"Paman, bisa kau berhenti mengejar perempuan ini…?"

Sebuah suara baritone keluar dari mulut pria berseragam dengan rambut hitam jabriknya. Dia menghela nafas dengan pandangan tajam ke arah pria yang baru saja menerima pukulan darinya.

"M-Menma?" kata Jeanne begitu melihat siapa orang yang menolongnya.

"S-Siapa kau!?" tanya preman itu sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Hmm… Yah, katakanlah…"

Menma memikirkan nya sejenak sambil melirik ke samping…

"…aku kekasihnya,"

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem… Shiba disini. Aku kembali mengupdate fic saya yang ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi begitu antusias. Hmm, harus kumulai darimana ya?... Baiklah kalau begitu akan aku mulai dari bumbu romance yang ada di chapter ini. Ya apa kalian terkejut? Ya dari jauh hari saya sudah merencanakan akan seperti ini. Cuma ingin membuat masalah cinta, keluarga, sekolah Naruto jadi semakin kompleks dan rumit. Sejujurnya aku tidak pandai menyampaikan perasaan mungkin jadi aku tidak tahu apakah romance nya bagus atau tidak. Aku hanya berusaha semampuku.

Lalu di aku juga meneliti salah satu review dari A Viscount. Wah tidak menyangka juga author terkenal satu ini berkenan membaca fic ku yang masih seadanya. Ya kemampuan khusus Naruto memang di Ankle Break… tapi setelah menilik review nya. Apa ternyata memang kemampuannya terlalu overpower ya? Maafkan aku… jika itu terlalu over. Aku juga tidak begitu sering mengikuti perkembangan NBA. Tapi memang aku juga menyukai Stephen Curry.

Ohh dan karakter Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia itu kuambil dari Fate Apocrypha btw. Kalau yang tidak tahu, searching saja…

Hmm, kurasa tidak ada yang ingin kubahas lagi sampai disini. Sejak kemarin aku kepikiran untuk me remake Symbol of Revenge karena pendapat salah satu reader yang kebetulan langsung bicara denganku di WhatsApp. Saat itu aku merasa drop dan dilema… dia bilang sesuatu yang ada di fic itu kurang logis dikarenakan kurang detailnya masa lalu Naruto hingga menyebabkan sifatnya jadi seperti itu… tapi dia bilang tidak masalah dan bisa diperbaiki di chapter berikutnya dengan flashback dan pemberian cerita masa lalu yang lebih detail. Ya kurasa dia meyakinkanku untuk tidak me remake fic itu karena mungkin saja selanjutnya aku akan meng update fic itu.

Ya itu hanya curhatanku saja, tak perlu dipikirkan.

See you in next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Tsundere Girl**

"M-Menma?" kata Jeanne begitu melihat siapa orang yang menolongnya.

"S-Siapa kau!?" tanya preman itu sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Hmm… Yah, katakanlah…"

Menma memikirkan nya sejenak sambil melirik ke samping…

"…aku kekasihnya,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Yang barusan dikatakan oleh Menma tentu saja merupakan kebohongan. Terlihat dari bagaimana ekspresi Jeanne sekarang. Dia tengah menatap Menma dengan ekspresi kebingungan sedangkan Menma berlagak sok seperti seorang kekasih yang sesungguhnya namun ekspresi nya sendiri malah terlihat seperti orang konyol. Kedua preman yang mengejar Jeanne terhenti sambil memasang wajah yang terlihat waspada.

"Tolong jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini, Menma-kun," ucap Jeanne dengan ekspresi dan nada yang selaras dengan ucapannya.

"Eh… Hah!? kenapa? Lalu selama ini kau anggap aku apa selama ini!?"

Menma menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang tampak dibuat buat. Sejujurnya untuk mayoritas orang akan mengatakan bahwa ekspresi yang ditampilkannya sekarang adalah percampuran dari menyedihkan dan konyol. Jeanne pun masih memasang mimik wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"A-Aku tidak tahu siapa kau bocah! Entah kau pacarnya atau siapa! Tapi jangan pikir kau akan bisa pergi tanpa terluka setelah kau berani beraninya memukulku!" kata preman yang wajahnya mendapatkan hantaman dari Menma.

Menma hanya melirik sekilas setelah mendengarkan ucapan preman itu lalu dia kembali menatap Jeanne dengan wajah datar yang juga terlihat bosan. "Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan malam malam seperti ini, neesan?"

"Uhmm.. Aku hanya mau pulang,"

"Oh, begitu,"

Menma dan Jeanne benar benar sudah mengabaikan kedua preman yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka. Kedua preman itu merasa teracuhkan, terlebih rasa kesal mereka itu memancing dorongan bagi keduanya untuk melayangkan pukulannya kepada Menma. "K-Kurang ajar kalian, bocah sialan…" umpat salah seorang preman tersebut.

Preman itu berlari dengan tangan terkepal ke arah Menma sedangkan laki laki bersurai hitam itu hanya meresponnya santai sambil melirik ke arah preman tersebut. Pukulan preman itu ditangkap sekaligus dihentikan oleh telapak tangan kiri Menma dengan mudah. Jelas kalau preman itu terkejut melihat pukulannya bisa dihentikan semudah itu.

"H-Hanya kebetulan!" kata preman itu menarik tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan saat akan memukul tadi.

Dia bersiap lagi memberikan sebuah tendangan tepat ke arah perut bagian kiri Menma namun sekali lagi Menma dapat membaca pergerakan preman sehingga ia mampu menghindarinya dengan sangat mudah.

"Hooyah!"

Berkali kali preman itu menyerang Menma tapi dia selalu berhasil menghindari setiap serangan preman tak dikenal itu. Adegan ini malah memberikan kesan yang sedikit konyol di pihak preman tersebut karena setiap gerakannya pun juga terlihat kaku dan tidak efektif di mata Menma.

"Ternyata hanya preman kelas teri…"

"Siapa yang kau bilang teri, bocah!?"

"Kau lah… Siapa lagi?" kata Menma dengan tatapan dingin.

Karena sudah bosan, Menma menendang tepat bagian selangkangan preman itu dengan gerakan yang cepat hingga membuat preman itu terhenti seketika saat akan memukul Menma.

"U-Ughh.. m-masa depanku…"

Preman itu jatuh tak berdaya dengan posisi kedua tangannya memegang bagian selangkangannya yang terkena semacam serangan fatal yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

"Kau cepat bawa dia pergi, kalau tidak… akan benar benar kuhancurkan alat penunjang masa depannya," kata Menma kepada preman yang lain.

"B-B-Baik!"

Teman preman tersebut yang berdiri di belakang dan hanya menyaksikan temannya tidak berdaya di hadapan Menma dalam sekali serang langsung kelabakan setelah mendengar perintah Menma. Dia dengan cepat membantu temannya berdiri dan membawa pergi temannya itu sambil melirik beberapa kali ke arah Menma dengan wajah ketakutan sekaligus panik.

Lalu setelah semua dikira baik baik saja, Menma menoleh ke arah Jeanne yang kini sedang termenung sendirian tak memperhatikan kalau kedua preman yang mengejarnya tadi sudah diusir oleh Menma.

"Kau baik baik saja, neesan?" tanya Menma dengan nada malas.

"…"

Tapi Jeanne tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Dia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang entah pergi kemana. Jujur Menma merasa kesal disana karena tindakannya yang menyelamatkan Jeanne barusan bahkan tidak diapresiasi dengan baik. Dan kini laki laki itu hanya bisa menatap Jeanne dengan ekspresi datar dan tatapan mata kosong seakan dia tidak hidup.

"Hadehh…"

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Jeanne kebingungan saat dia membalas tatapan kosong Menma.

"Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku dibuat semenyedihkan ini oleh wanita… terima kasih, neesan atas pengalaman yang kau berikan,"

"Sama sama… Ngomong ngomong kau sudah selesai ya dengan urusanmu dengan kedua preman itu? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," kata Jeanne yang kemudian mengambil tas nya lalu berjalan mendahului Menma, meninggalkan adik sepupunya itu yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tatapan datar mengikuti kemana perginya Jeanne.

"Sejak kapan berurusan dengan dua preman tadi jadi urusanku? Itu urusanmu!" kata Menma menggerutu sendirian disana tanpa didengar sedikit pun oleh Jeanne yang sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Langit malam ini rasanya begitu berbeda dengan langit malam biasanya untuk Naruto. Dalam sehari dia merasakan banyak sekali kejadian yang mengejutkan untuk hidupnya. Salah satu contohnya adalah sekarang. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan pergi makan berdua dengan salah satu gadis paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Pukul 20:00 tepatnya, dia dan Tohsaka Rin sekarang sedang menikmati makan malam berdua di sebuah restoran keluarga yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari apartemen mereka berdua.

Suara orang yang tengah menikmati minumannya dengan sedotan benar benar membuat telinga Tohsaka terganggu sekarang. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Wajahnya sekarang tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang biasanya dia tunjukkan. Dengan ekspresi seperti itu ditambah kelakuan menyebalkannya, rasanya Tohsaka sekarang benar benar ingin menindas Naruto.

"Tolong hentikan suara tidak elegan itu sekarang, Murakami-kun,"

"Tolong jangan berisik, Tohsaka!"

"Ehem… ara, kau tidak menyadari dirimu sendiri berisik, Murakami-kun?"

"Apa yang salah?" kata Naruto ketus dengan wajah cemberut yang dialihkan.

"Bisakah kau menikmati minumanmu dengan lebih normal atau lebih dewasa?" sebuah pertigaan muncul di dahi Tohsaka meskipun sekarang dia tengah menunjukkan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto tentu saja tahu bahwa senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu adalah senyuman palsu dimana sebenarnya senyuman itu merupakan pertanda dia harus menjaga kelakuannya dengan baik setelah ini. Itu juga kalau dirinya masih ingin hidup malam ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Murakami-kun?"

"Yang terjadi padaku sekarang adalah kejadian paling aneh yang pernah kualami selama beberapa waktu terakhir,"

"Ara, dan kejadian apa itu? Bisa kau sebutkan itu, Murakami-kun!?"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapan matanya kepada Tohsaka sambil mengunyah makanannya perlahan sebelum akhirnya dia menelannya dan menatap Tohsaka dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bisa kau lihat keadaan kita sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu saja… Jadi apa hubungannya dengan keadaan kita sekarang?"

"Kau masih bertanya apa hubungannya dengan keadaan kita sekarang? Sudah jelas aneh dengan fakta bahwa kita berdua sedang makan malam bersama atau lebih tepatnya… Aku… seorang yang selama ini dikenal penyendiri di sekolah bisa makan berduaan dengan salah seorang gadis paling terkenal di Sobu Gakuen,"

Setelah Naruto dipaksa mengatakan hal tersebut, Tohsaka hanya membalasnya dengan gerakan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sedikit ditambah sebuah ekspresi heran dan kedipan mata beberapa kali sambil memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya menggunakan sumpit.

"Ara… Jadi kau merasa seperti itu? Tapi bukannya sudah biasa kita hanya duduk berdua di dalam ruangan pada saat kegiatan ekskul?"

"Kau ini benar benar memaksa ku untuk mengatakannya ya? Kau tidak lihat sejak tadi banyak siswa siswi dari sekolah kita yang mengabadikan momen makan malam kita berdua?"

Naruto menyertai ucapannya barusan dengan melirik ke arah dimana sedang ada dua orang siswi dari sekolahnya yang sedang duduk, makan sambil memperhatikan dirinya dan Tohsaka. Dia tidak menatap mereka secara frontal melainkan secara diam diam tapi dia sadar jelas pasti kedua siswi itu tengah menjadikan dirinya dan Tohsaka sebagai bahan obrolan.

"Mengabadikan momen makan malam kita berdua? Ara… Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki kosakata semanis itu, Murakami-kun,"

"Aku minta maaf, mohon lupakan yang barusan… Tohsaka-ojousama," kata Naruto dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

Tohsaka melemaskan ekspresi wajahnya dan membuat sebuah senyuman tipis yang hangat sambil bergumam pelan, "Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya,"

"Hmm? Kau bicara apa barusan?" tanya Naruto menghentikan aktivitas makannya lalu menoleh ke arah Tohsaka.

"Ah, tidak… Aku hanya mengatakan, tentu saja aku akan melupakannya… Itu menjijikkan sejujurnya untuk kudengar dari mulutmu,"

"Hae Hae…" Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan malas dan seolah sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Ini adalah definisi dari apa yang disebut dengan Tsundere. Dibalik perkataan kejamnya barusan, Tohsaka sekilas tersenyum manis kemudian tanpa diketahui oleh pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hmm… Lalu apa hal lainnya yang sekarang mengganggumu, Murakami-kun?" tanya Tohsaka memberikan sebuah senyuman ala gadis tsundere. Jika harus menggambarkan bagaimana senyuman itu terpampang di wajahnya sekarang, itu terlihat seperti senyuman ala ojou-sama atau tuan putri yang menganggap dirinya paling sempurna dan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang babi laknat. Mungkin sekilas terlihat elegan tapi juga terdapat sisi kejam disana.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi dan senyuman itu kini sekarang hanya memperhatikan dengan mata keheranan sambil terus mengunyah makanan nya perlahan. "Aku tidak pernah menyukai senyuman dan ekspresi itu… Seolah kau sedang menatap seorang babi laknat,"

"Ara… Kau merasa seperti itu?"

"Ya… Terima kasih, Tohsaka-san…"

Tohsaka tersenyum sekali lagi mendengar imbuhan kata san di akhir ketika Naruto menyebut namanya. Sejujurnya wajahnya sempat memerah saat melihat ekspresi itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi nampaknya dia merasakan perasaan bahagia ketika melihat lawan bicaranya terutama lelaki tunduk kepadanya.

"Hmm… tapi aku serius kali ini, Murakami-kun."

"Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu?"

"Ara? Kukira hubungan kita sebagai sesama anggota ekskul itu bisa dijadikan alasan?"

"Ano… Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku temanmu kan, Tohsaka-san?" tanya Naruto menyipitkan matanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit.

"Sudah cepat ceritakan saja!" kata Tohsaka yang mulai kesal.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan padamu? Menurutmu aku muncul di lapangan sebagai pemain basket dan mengalahkan tim Gilgamesh-senpai itu bukan kejadian aneh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bicara yang sedikit lebih cepat dan ekspresi yang lebih bervariatif.

Tohsaka terdiam sesaat menelaah kata kata yang diungkapkan Naruto barusan.

"Aku paham… di mata orang lain itu akan terlihat seperti kejadian aneh, sebelumnya pun aku berpikir begitu. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki kemampuan seperti itu meskipun kuperhatikan kau memang memiliki tubuh yang atletis," kata Tohsaka sambil memperhatikan tubuh Naruto baik baik.

Ketika mendapatkan tatapan Tohsaka, naluri Naruto mengatakan dan memaksanya untuk segera menyelamatkan diri entah kenapa. Dia dengan salah tingkah mencoba menutupi bagian bagian tubuhnya meski tubuhnya sendiri sudah terbalut seragam sekolahnya. "T-Tohsaka… Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

"Hmm… Ini aneh, kukira penyendiri menyedihkan seperti dirimu tidak pernah berolahraga. Bagaimana kau bisa menjaga tubuhmu itu sejak SMP hingga sekarang?"

"Bisakah kau kurangi pandangan burukmu terhadapku, Tohsaka? Begini begini pun aku masih sering berolahraga di pagi hari,"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Murakami-kun… Aku akan mulai berusaha setelah ini,"

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya…"

"Tapi aku serius… Bukan hal itu yang menyebabkanmu bersedih sekarang kan, Murakami-kun?"

Naruto mendadak berhenti dan perlahan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tohsaka. Perhatiannya benar benar terfokus pada pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Tohsaka.

"Apa terlihat begitu jelas di matamu? Apa… ini juga alasanmu mengajakku makan malam bersama?"

"Sejujurnya iya…" jawab Tohsaka setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk setelah itu kemudian dia terdiam sesaat disana.

"Huft… sejak kapan kau sadar?"

"Sejak aku melihatmu di lapangan tennis tadi, tadinya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Aku terlihat menyedihkan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto mengundang perasaan bersalah di hati Tohsaka meskipun bukan hal itu yang dirinya maksud namun tidak salah juga untuk Naruto salah paham mengenai maksud Tohsaka barusan.

"B-Bukan begitu… hanya saja…"

"Aku habis ditolak oleh perempuan…" kata Naruto tiba tiba seolah dia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan Tohsaka dan justru dengan santainya melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

Tohsaka terdiam mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan. Tiba tiba dia menjatuhkan garpu dan pisaunya sambil masih dalam posisi menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NARUTO POV

Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan nya kepada Tohsaka dua hari lalu! Bagaimana bisa aku dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa aku habis ditolak oleh seorang perempuan. Dia pasti akan menganggapku aneh setelah ini. Aku bisa membayangkan pertemuan ku dengannya di sekolah nanti akan diliputi dengan suara bisikan dan makian. Tunggu! Tapi kupikir pikir memangnya apa yang membuatnya sampai sekesal itu? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Bahkan itu bukanlah urusannya! Tapi kenapa mendadak dia meninggalkanku sambil sekilas memberikan ekspresi jijik?

 _Sekilas Flashback_

" _Eh?"_

 _Tohsaka terdiam seketika itu juga, aku bisa merasakannya… tapi yang membuatku lebih menaruh perhatianku padanya adalah saat dia menjatuhkan pisau dan garpunya. Aku perlahan menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran… tapi yang menungguku disana sudah bukan ekspresi terkejut melainkan ekspresi yang kukenal betul._

 _Rambutnya menutupi bagian atas wajahnya termasuk matanya namun aku bisa merasakan aura yang keluar dari nya sekarang benar benar mirip dengan psikopat psikopat yang kulihat di film film. Aku hendak menanyakan keadaannya saat melihat dirinya seperti itu tapi mulutku tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginanku!_

 _Apa ini yang namanya 'Haki'? Kukira itu hanya ada di One Piece!_

" _T-Tohsaka… Kau baik baik saja kan?" tanyaku memaksakan diri._

 _Tentunya tak ada jawaban yang kudapatkan kecuali sepintas tawa tak menyenangkan darinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Sejujurnya dia benar benar membuatku takut dengan caranya mengambil pisau dan menggenggam pisau sekarang. Bahkan saking tidak tenangnya aku sudah bersiap dengan posisi duduk dimana aku bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah._

" _Kau menikmati makananmu, Murakami-kun…?"_

" _Y-Ya, aku menikmatinya Tohsaka-san.." terpaksa aku menggunakan akhiran kata untuk menghormatinya disaat seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah berkepanjangan._

" _Kalau begitu nikmatilah makananmu, Murakami-kun. Aku ingin segera pulang ke apartemenku dan istirahat," kata Tohsaka seketika berdiri menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan seolah dia ratu dan aku adalah budak menjijikkan. Lantas dia pergi membayar makanannya dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja._

 _Aku terdiam disana sambil menatap kepergiannya dengan heran sekaligus tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku bertanya tanya… Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku barusan membuat kesalahan?_

Hmm? Apa aku menyinggungnya? Tapi kelihatannya ini bukanlah kesalahanku! Ya… tapi apa yang membuatnya menatapku seperti itu saat meninggalkanku waktu itu? Ah, sudahlah… sudah biasa dia menatapku seperti itu. Harusnya aku tidak terkejut… pasti aku hanya terlalu melebih lebihkan. Dia pasti memang benar benar lelah saat itu hahaha…

Aku harus bergegas ke sekolah sekarang, hahaha…

Semua pasti akan baik baik saja…

Inilah yang kupikirkan ketika aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku dan bersiap membuka pintu sambil memasang sebuah senyuman bodoh.

Lalu apa yang terjadi disini sekarang?

"B-Bukannya aku sengaja menunggumu atau apa ya… A-Aku hanya merasa kasihan sebagai sesama anggota Klub Relawan! Kau pasti sangat terpukul kan?" kata Tohsaka yang terkejut dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya lalu menutup kedua matanya saat pintu tiba tiba terbuka. Nampaknya dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku sejak tadi lengkap dengan seragamnya.

Nada bicaranya terdengar begitu tenang dan elegan. Dia bukanlah tipe gadis tsundere yang berisik, kebanyakan tingkah dan suka memukul. Dia lebih kepada tsundere yang menjaga sikap elegannya, ketenangannya dan menyerang dengan kata kata yang menusuk mental sehingga bisa membuatmu ingin mati saja ketika mendengarnya.

"S-Selamat pagi, Tohsaka…"

"Humm… Selamat pagi,"

Ada apa dengan perubahan sikapnya yang muncul secara mendadak ini? Apa cuaca hari ini mempengaruhi otaknya? Kulihat ke langit nampaknya cerah cerah saja lalu ada apa ini? Aku butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskannya kepadaku.

"Jadi… Tohsaka? Bukannya kita harus berangkat ke sekolah sekarang?" tanyaku setelah menghela nafas. Aku benar benar tidak paham dengan isi hati dan pikiran gadis tsundere yang satu ini.

"O-Oke.."

Oke! Aku berharap tidak akan ada kejadian yang lebih aneh lagi hari ini! Kami-sama! Tolong selamatkan hambamu ini dari nasib sial yang mungkin akan terjadi sepanjang hari ini! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu! Aku yakin hari ini akan normal seperti hari hari biasanya dimana aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur di kelas, membaca manga dan makan seperti biasa pada jam istirahat. Tunggu! Kelihatannya itu mustahil… Ah kupikir pikir pasti akan banyak bertebaran gosip di sekolah mengenai diriku nanti.

Alasan pertama! Sudah jelas tentang fakta bahwa aku sudah mengalahkan Gilgamesh-senpai! Alasan kedua! Murid sekolah kami saat itu pasti sudah mengunggah fotoku dan Tohsaka ke akun sosial media mereka! Alasan ketiga! Entahlah… aku masih tidak yakin tapi banyak yang berubah pada Tohsaka sejak saat itu atau hanya aku saja yang salah perhatikan?

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sudah kuduga! Datang ke sekolah bersama dengan gadis ini akan membawaku menjadi pusat perhatian seisi sekolah. Aku mencoba untuk tenang tapi tatapan mereka semua memang benar benar membuatku tidak nyaman entah kenapa. Beberapa gadis heran, ada pula yang terlihat malu malu ingin menyapa, sedangkan para pria mayoritas dari mereka terlihat ingin menghajarku pada saat itu juga. Tolong jangan lampiaskan amarah kalian padaku, ini hanya salah paham meski aku tidak peduli.

"T-Tohsaka… Kau yakin tidak ingin duluan?"

"Tidak apa apa, Murakami-kun… Aku tidak keberatan jika semua orang disini berpikiran aneh aneh,"

'Tapi aku yang keberatan!' batinku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tawa garing saat mendengar jawaban Tohsaka.

Kami berdua terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai di suatu bagian dimana kami harus berhenti ketika Gilgamesh-senpai dan teman temannya berhadapan dengan kami berdua. Sejujurnya raut wajahnya sekarang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya cukup terkejut ketika aku dan dirinya berpapasan. Aku tahu dia pasti sekarang jadi bahan pembicaraan orang orang setelah dikalahkan oleh juniornya yang bahkan tak bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, senpai…" aku dan Tohsaka mencoba menyapanya dengan baik.

"Hmm… Pagi," dia membalasanya dengan cukup baik pula. Aku sedikit tidak menyangka tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Aku dan Tohsaka kemudian berjalan melewati Gilgamesh-senpai dan kedua temannya tapi tiba tiba saja suaranya menghentikan langkahku untuk menjauh. "Murakami…"

"…?" aku menoleh perlahan tapi tidak sepenuhnya kualihkan pandanganku ke belakang. Suara barusan yang memanggilku adalah milik Gilgamesh-senpai. Aku penasaran apa yang ingin dikatakannya tapi sejauh ini aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Bergabunglah dengan tim basket…"

Dan tebakanku tepat sasaran. Sekedar info saja bahwa Gilgamesh adalah orang yang benar benar memiliki hasrat besar untuk memenangkan turnamen basket nasional antar sekolah se Jepang. Sejak dulu itulah ambisinya bahkan aku yakin jika disuruh memilih antara Jeanne-neesan dan basket dia pasti akan lebih memilih basket atau lebih tepatnya dia mungkin kehilangan Jeanne-neesan di pertandingan dua hari lalu tapi dia menemukan harapan baru yang akan membawanya ke turnamen nasional.

Jawabannya adalah aku, Neji dan Siegfried. Bukannya bermaksud sombong tapi kurasa ditambah dengan Gilgamesh dan seorang anggota tim basket satu lagi… bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagi tim basket sekolah ini untuk maju hingga setidaknya babak semifinal turnamen nasional. Itu juga kalau di 8 Besar kita tidak bertemu unggulan pertama turnamen ini.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk bergabung?"

Tanyaku dengan ekspresi tak tertarik. Yah sebenarnya pertanyaan barusan hanyalah alat untuk basa basi saja. Akan jadi aneh bila aku langsung menolaknya. Orang orang akan berpikiran bahwa aku adalah orang yang arogan. Setidaknya jika aku bisa mengulur sedikit lama, pandangan itu akan menurun juga di mata mereka.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau memiliki kemampuan sehebat itu… sudah jelas kau bisa membawa sekolah kita ke turnamen nasional bahkan memenangkannya,"

"Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik…" balasku singkat.

Setelahnya aku kembali melangkah menuju ke kelasku. Bisa kurasakan Tohsaka sedang menatapku sedangkan Gilgamesh hanya mendecih disana. Dia seperti sedang mengutuk ketidakmampuannya membawa sekolah ini ke turnamen nasional. Seingatku tahun lalu dia hanya bisa membawa sekolah ini ke 16 Besar dan kalah oleh sekolah unggulan keempat pada saat itu. Tahun sebelumnya malah lebih parah, tim ini bahkan tidak bisa lolos di kualifikasi daerah Tokyo.

"Tolong pertimbangkan lagi!" teriak Gilgamesh.

Aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya tapi kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika Jeanne-neesan yang memintaku. Hahaha… Hanya bercanda.

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto keheranan begitu dia berpisah dengan Tohsaka dan menggeser pintu kelasnya. Dia terkejut suasana ramai di dalam kelas itu mendadak sunyi setelah kedatangannya. Bukan maksud dia peduli akan hal itu tapi ini sedikit tidak nyaman untuknya karena dari luar pun dia bisa mendengar kalau mereka semua yang satu kelas dengannya sedang membicarakan ulahnya.

"Itu dia… orang yang membuat ulah,"

"Kenapa dia tiba tiba ingin menonjol seperti itu?"

"Apa dia mau cari sensasi atau bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik kita tidak berurusan dengannya… Bahkan Gilgamesh-senpai sekarang tidak berani berurusan dengannya. Dia pasti berandal,"

Naruto heran kenapa gosip gosip seperti ini yang muncul? Dia pikir setidaknya akan lebih baik dari ini. Misalkan dia dipuji atau apalah. Tapi bila dipikir pikir dia lebih baik seperti ini karena jika dia mendadak banyak menerima pujian dan populer, banyak orang orang di kelasnya akan mulai mencoba mengajaknya berteman atau semacamnya dengan niat yang tidak tulus. Apa akibatnya? Sudah jelas pasti dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan santai di kelas atau bahkan menyendiri di saat istirahat. Kalau diingat ingat dulu dirinya pun tidak bisa populer karena kurang bisa berinteraksi… orang orang di sekitarnya lebih menyukai Menma.

Bukannya dia tidak mau bergaul, hanya saja dia masih tidak siap bicara dengan orang lain dengan normal. Berbeda saat dia bicara dengan Siegfried, Neji, Jeanne, Tohsaka dan Gilgamesh. Dia bisa lebih santai.

"Hmmm…"

'Perasaan tidak nyaman macam apa ini?' batin Naruto saat mencoba untuk tidur.

Dia merasakan sebuah tatapan yang tidak enak untuk dirasakan. Meski mungkin dia sudah menebak siapa yang membuatnya jadi tidak nyaman seperti ini. Dia adalah seorang perempuan bernama Luvia yang bisa dikatakan sebagai perempuan pemimpin di kelas. Tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang… laki laki dan perempuan yang bernama Roche Frain dan Celenike Icecolle. Roche seorang lelaki dan Celenike seorang perempuan fujoshi akut dengan kacamata. Keduanya adalah teman Luvia. Mereka saling menyapa sebelum akhirnya keduanya mengikuti arah tatapan Luvia.

"Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu, Luvia?"

"Hmm… Aku tidak menyukai orang itu,"

"Eh, kenapa? Padahal menurutku ternyata dia bagus juga kalau dipadukan dengan Siegfried atau Caules.." kata Celenike sambil membayangkan hal hal aneh di kepalanya.

Sedangkan itu, Naruto yang merasakan gangguan makin lama semakin membuatnya tak nyaman memutuskan untuk bangkit dan keluar dari kelasnya karena kebetulan pelajaran masih akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Nampaknya dia ingin mencari udara segar.

Dia menggeser pintu dan berniat keluar tapi yang menunggunya diluar bukanlah jalan kosong untuknya lewat melainkan seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang terkejut melihat kemunculannya.

"M-Maaf…"

"A-Ah tidak apa apa…"

Naruto berjalan melewati gadis itu dengan tingkah yang kebingungan.

"A-Ano…"

Mendengar suara gadis itu, Naruto menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu sudah menarik bajunya dari belakang dengan malu malu.

"Y-Ya…?"

"P-Perkenalkan senpai… Namaku… Matou Sakura! Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!"

"A-Aku?"

Sedangkan itu dari arah kanan mereka sedikit jauh, seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba di sekolah dan berniat menuju ke kelasnya menyaksikan pemandangan itu dengan penasaran. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari Naruto dan gadis tahun pertama yang kini sedang bersama Naruto. Dia adalah Jeanne…

"Naruto…" ucapnya pelan.

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba disini, halo kawan kawan… ane kembali dan bisa dibilang kembali aktif sepenuhnya (semoga). Kenapa ane memutuskan buat kembali lagi update fic? Jujur ane sendiri juga ga paham tapi setelah kena ceramah dosen killer kemaren tentang baca dan menulis di semacam acara di fakultas… ane ngerasa ga boleh tinggalin ffn. Disini jadi lading ane buat ngelatih tulisan dan memperbanyak kosakata ane, anggaplah sekarang update ffn itu hampir seperti kegiatan wajib yang harus ane lakuin. Kemarin ane buat sumpah dengan teman teman ane di Dewan Admin Grup WA Republic of Fanfiction Indo… turunkan posisi ane dari admin jika sampe hari Rabu ane gak update.

Berharaplah ane akan selalu update… karena jujur ane udah sering baca light novel, web novel dll tapi buat tulisan? Ane hampir lupain kalo ane punya fanfiction. Semoga ke depannya ane lebih sering update karena ffn sekarang juga jadi prioritas ane di sela sela kehidupan kuliah. Ane sekarang sadar udah buang banyak waktu gak guna padahal sisa waktu sehari pun masih banyak walaupun sudah terpakai dengan nonton anime, baca novel manga, main game, kuliah, ngerjain tugas. Masih banyak sisa waktu dan kenapa gak ane gunain buat update fic? Oleh karena itu… semoga saja ane ke depannya bakal sering update. Amiin

Di chapter ini… ane cuma mau kenalin karakter aja sih Celenike, Roche, Caules dari Fate Aporcrypha. Buat seterusnya sih… ane sebenernya mau tambahin turnamen basket tapi kalo kalian gak suka ya ane cuma bikin simple aja gausah panjang panjang.

Terus berikutnya ane bakal update Lord of Apocalypse dan Symbol of Revenge. Dah itu saja… dan… cuma mau bilang… ane balik lagi ke ffn…

See you in next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : New Member**

Situasi saat ini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga atau tidak pernah dipikirkan oleh Naruto sebelumnya. Dirinya yang sejak lama kesulitan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, terutama pada mayoritas orang, harus tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sekarang. Dia terduduk sambil membenamkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Tak banyak dari murid murid di kelasnya kini yang memperhatikan namun masih ada segelintir dari mereka yang sibuk menatapnya penasaran.

Wajar saja, Naruto tadi berniat keluar untuk mencari angin namun 10 menit kemudian dia kembali dengan ekspresi datar dan tingkah laku yang aneh. Hati dan pikirannya sekarang sedang kacau apalagi setelah dia membaca sebuah surat yang tiba tiba dia dapatkan di pagi hari ini. Isi surat tersebut jelas merupakan salah satu alasannya, tapi yang mendasari semua kekacauan di hati nya itu adalah 'surat itu berasal dari seorang gadis'.

" _S-Senpai! S-Semua perasaanku k-kucurahkan dalam surat ini!"_

Tubuh Naruto sekarang memang berada di kelas namun pikirannya tak ada disana sekarang. Di kepalanya terus terngiang kalimat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh gadis yang merupakan adik kelasnya. Sebelumnya dia pernah melihat gadis itu namun dia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, dan entah bagaimana bisa gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu menyimpan perasaan kepada Naruto yang tercurahkan lewat sepucuk surat.

" _U-Untukku? K-Kau yakin tidak salah orang? Mungkin kau salah orang...?"_

Saat itulah Naruto berpikir bahwa gadis ini mungkin salah orang. Dan jika benar, satu nama yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto adalah 'Siegfried'. Mungkin orang itulah yang dimaksud oleh gadis bernama Matou Sakura ini. Namun gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona merah sambil menatap Naruto.

" _Aku tidak salah… yang kumaksud itu Murakami-senpai,"_

" _S-Serius…?"_

Isi surat tersebut terlalu memalukan untuk dibaca oleh Naruto karena sejujurnya dia belum pernah menerima perasaan semacam ini dari seorang gadis, bahkan gadis ini lebih muda darinya setahun. Dari pandangannya, ada kemungkinan gadis ini menyukainya karena apa yang terjadi kemarin. Apakah gadis ini menganggap Naruto keren setelah dia mengalahkan Gilgamesh? Naruto mungkin sudah menduganya seperti itu tapi entah kenapa dia sedikit kecewa jika benar itu alasannya.

Dia kembali membaca isi surat tersebut, berulang ulang hingga ia puas ketika Koyuki-sensei menggeser pintu kelas dan masuk untuk memulai pelajaran pada hari itu. Dia sebenarnya sudah terlambat sekitar 10 menit tapi ya begitulah sifatnya. Perhatian Koyuki langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang masih memandangi surat tersebut meski Naruto sekarang tidak membacanya.

"Hmm… Apa yang kau baca, Murakami?"

Dengan kalimat tanya dan suara milik Koyuki-sensei, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia dengan santai menaruh surat itu di laci mejanya seolah itu bukanlah apa apa.

"Hmm… Hanya sebuah… kertas,"

"Aku tahu itu kertas, Murakami… yang kumaksud adalah tulisan yang ada di surat tersebut,"

Berbahaya jika Koyuki-sensei melihat dan membacanya, itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Dia bisa diolok olok oleh guru yang satu ini, pikirnya. Akan lebih baik jika dia berbohong mengenai isi surat dan asal surat tersebut. Sepintas ide langsung muncul di kepalanya dan jelas dengan jawaban ini, Koyuki-sensei tidak akan berani bertanya lebih lanjut.

"I-Ini… surat dari keluarga ku…"

"A-Ah… Baiklah… ehmm… kalau begitu bagus untukmu…"

Koyuki-sensei nampak sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memprediksi kata 'keluarga' akan terdengar dari Naruto. Jelas kalau Koyuki-sensei tahu masalah Naruto dengan keluarganya karena bimbingan konseling yang dilakukannya dengan Naruto. Lagipula semua sensei di sekolah ini bahkan tahu nama asli keluarga Naruto bukanlah Murakami melainkan Namikaze.

"Kalau begitu… kita mulai pelajaran hari ini…"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas pelan dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali tenang dan kalem. Yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini hanyalah pergi ke atap sekolah untuk menemui gadis bernama Matou Sakura ini dan memberinya sebuah jawaban. Tapi tunggu, tidakkah itu terlalu cepat untuk memberikannya jawaban? Bahkan Naruto belum mengenal betul gadis itu… apa seharusnya dia mengenal gadis itu dulu baru memutuskan?

Yang tertulis disana jelas ajakan untuk berpacaran tapi sejujurnya Naruto tidak mengerti definisi dari status itu sendiri, manfaat lalu apa saja yang bisa dilakukan dari keuntungan status berpacaran tersebut. Bukannya bagaimana… dia hanya tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan perempuan kecuali Tohsaka, Jeanne dan adiknya, Naruko. Ini terlalu rumit untuk dicerna oleh Naruto, tapi yang jelas dia harus datang terlebih dulu saat jam makan siang nanti. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas pasrah.

Sedangkan tanpa dia sadari sejak tadi, Luvia masih sibuk memandanginya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya…?" gumam Luvia pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Jam istirahat makan siang akhirnya tiba, Naruto masih duduk terdiam setelah sensei yang mengajar mereka sudah menutup pelajarannya karena bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Kini dirinya bimbang harus kemana karena jam istirahat hari ini, dia tak memiliki kewajiban untuk datang ke ruang klub. Klub Relawan baru akan berkumpul nanti seusai sekolah selesai pada hari ini. Tohsaka kemarin menyampaikan bahwa akan ada anggota baru di Klub Relawan. Naruto penasaran siapa orang yang akan bergabung dengan klub semacam itu, terlebih orang itu pastinya telah lolos dari kualifikasi Tohsaka untuk bisa masuk ke klub.

Sebenarnya dia tahu harus pergi kemana sekarang, tapi dia masih ragu ragu untuk melangkah. Apakah mungkin gadis bernama Matou Sakura itu sudah ada di atap sekarang? Dia berpikir cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri dan mengambil keputusan. Jujur saja dari caranya berdiri itu, dia sedikit menarik perhatian murid lain yang ada di kelas.

'Setidaknya aku harus menemuinya dulu…' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Di antara murid murid yang ada di kelas, terdapat beberapa murid lain yang menaruh tatapannya pada Naruto sekarang. Mereka adalah Luvia, Siegfried, Caules, Celenike dan Roche yang kelima limanya merupakan blasteran. Susunan itu benar benar sangat mencolok untuk dilihat. Mereka berlima sekarang memfokuskan diri pada Naruto, terutama Luvia yang sejak tadi benar benar tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran karena sibuk menatap Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Matou Sakura meski dirinya tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti setelah bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia berjalan lalu menggeser pintu ruangan kelas dan keluar begitu saja.

"Apa ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatmu tertarik, Luvia?" tanya Caules yang melihat arah pandangan Luvia berada.

"E-Eh!? T-Tidak… aku hanya…"

Kalimatnya terputus disana dan dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sedangkan teman temannya seperti menunggu jawaban darinya kecuali Siegfried yang sebenarnya juga sedang memperhatikan Naruto sejak tadi.

"Kau juga, Siegfried… Apa ini karena pertandingan itu?"

"Begitulah… Sejujurnya aku masih terkejut bahwa dirinya itu adalah salah satu pemain basket terbaik saat divisi SMP dulu,"

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Luvia tiba tiba penasaran.

"Ya… bahkan dia memiliki nama julukan yang terkenal di antara pemain basket seusia kita,"

Tidak mengherankan kalau Naruto sekarang menjadi bahan pembicaraan seisi sekolah setelah dirinya, Neji dan Siegfried mampu meruntuhkan dominasi Gilgamesh dan tim basket di sekolah ini. Yang lebih mengagumkannya lagi mereka memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan skor yang cukup jauh. Selama ini mungkin bahkan murid lain di angkatannya tidak mengenal nama 'Naruto'. Mereka pasti bertanya 'Siapa itu Naruto?'… tapi setelah pertandingan melawan Gilgamesh, pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi, 'Siapa yang tidak kenal Naruto?'

Sebesar itulah dampak yang terjadi setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk menunjukkan taringnya demi melindungi Jeanne. Ngomong ngomong sampai hari ini pun, Naruto belum berhubungan dengan Jeanne baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung. Jujur dirinya tersiksa sejak dua hari terakhir tapi beginilah akibat yang dia dapatkan setelah keputusan yang dia ambil itu.

Naruto sekarang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang menuju tangga ke atap. Sejak tadi dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan di sekitarnya dan gerak gerik murid murid lain. Mereka seolah memberikan jalan kepadanya dan menepi saat dirinya melewati lorong. Mungkin dia sudah dianggap seperti penguasa baru di sekolah ini setelah dengan beraninya mempermalukan Gilgamesh dalam pertandingan yang diawasi oleh beberapa sensei termasuk Koyuki.

'Ada apa dengan perasaan tidak nyaman ini?' batinnya pasrah dengan kondisi sekitarnya.

Dia mencoba mengabaikannya meski ini sulit, apalagi begitu dia menatap murid lain yang seketika langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Naruto.

"Aku ingin pulang saja…" kata Naruto pelan.

Sedangkan itu, di atap sekolah yang biasanya ramai dikunjungi oleh murid murid pada siang hari, kini terlihat sepi, mungkin karena cuaca panas pada hari ini. Disana hanya berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu yang seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Dia adalah Matou Sakura, gadis tahun pertama yang tadi pagi baru saja membuat hati dan pikiran Naruto kacau. Alasan keberadaannya disini adalah untuk mendengar jawaban Naruto atas perasaannya.

Ini mungkin terdengar aneh untuk orang lain, tapi hari ini Sakura baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto lewat sebuah surat cinta. Disana dituliskan bahwa Sakura menyukai Naruto dan meminta tanggapan Naruto atas perasaannya. Sebenarnya Naruto berpikir kalau gadis ini, yaitu Sakura… menyukai dirinya karena pertandingan kemarin, namun kenyataannya jauh sebelum itu ketika Sakura berada di tahun ketiga SMP, dia pernah ditolong oleh Naruto yang kala itu masih seorang murid tahun pertama Sobu Gakuen.

Ya, mungkin saja Naruto tidak mengingatnya tapi salah satu alasan Sakura masuk ke sekolah ini juga karena Naruto. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa Sakura masuk ke sekolah ini.

Untuk saat ini, meski harus ditolak… Sakura tidak berniat menceritakan kalau Naruto dulu pernah menolongnya. Ada keinginan di hati kecil Sakura agar Naruto mengingatnya sendiri.

"Naruto… -senpai," ucapnya pelan sambil menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan di dada. Wajahnya merona merah menandakan gadis ini benar benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu menuju atap terbuka oleh seseorang yang ditunggu Sakura. Sudah jelas bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto. Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dengan ekspresi senang yang terpancar di wajahnya. Ketika mendapat tatapan itu, Naruto segera terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"M-Murakami-senpai!"

"Y-Ya…" Naruto membalas panggilan Sakura dengan tingkah laku yang sedikit bingung.

Sakura senang melihat Naruto merespon panggilannya dan datang kesini meski dia belum bisa sepenuhnya senang saat Naruto sendiri belum memberikan jawaban atas perasaannya. Dia sendiri sadar bahwa ini kelihatan mendadak tapi dia cukup yakin kalau penampilannya sekarang benar benar akan menarik hati laki laki. Perlu diketahui bahwa Matou Sakura sendiri cukup dikenal nama nya di angkatannya dengan kepribadian, wajah cantik dan prestasi nya yang gemilang.

Dan tak ada yang menyangka kalau dulunya Sakura sering sekali dibully karena penampilannya yang mirip seperti gadis culun, pemalu dan tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Itu merupakan kenangan lama Sakura disaat dirinya terpuruk dan kemudian diselamatkan oleh Naruto karena sebuah kejadian. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mengingat Sakura karena penampilan Sakura sekarang benar benar sudah berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu.

"Jadi, senpai…?"

Mungkin kedengarannya aneh untuk seorang perempuan yang bertanya seperti itu kepada laki laki tapi Sakura tidak peduli akan hal itu. Perlu diketahui bahwa gadis ini sudah menunggu momen ini dan menahan diri sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia benar benar mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang gadis manis, pemalu yang benar benar bisa meluluhkan hati para pria. Intinya gadis ini benar benar jatuh cinta kepada Naruto.

"Maaf sebelumnya… etto… Matou-san… bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu…"

Dari jawaban yang belum selesai itu, Sakura seolah sudah bisa sedikit mengambil kesimpulan untuk lanjutannya. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kekecewaan disana. Tentu saja Naruto bukanlah laki laki yang mementingkan penampilan, bahkan bila Sakura saat ini sudah benar benar seperti idola sekolah, itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"…Hanya saja… aku belum begitu mengenalmu… jadi aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban…"

Ya, dia harusnya sadar akan hal itu, Sakura terlalu memaksa Naruto untuk memberikannya jawaban atas perasaannya sekarang. Tentu saja Naruto yang belum benar benar mengenal dirinya, akan menolaknya.

"…B-Begitu ya…" jawab Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Ya… Kurasa setidaknya kita bisa berteman dulu… mungkin?"

Sakura cukup kecewa namun dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Dia sudah menduganya meski awalnya dia juga berharap bahwa perasaannya akan dibalas. Baginya ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya melainkan baru permulaan untuk dirinya dan Naruto menjalin sebuah hubungan yang dimulai dari pertemanan.

"Aku mengerti, senpai…"

Terlihat disana sedikit air mata dan senyuman kesedihan. Jujur Naruto tidak tega melihatnya tapi dia akan lebih merasa bersalah jika membalas perasaan Sakura dengan perasaannya yang bahkan masih milik Jeanne seorang. Sakura kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto, saat dirinya terpikirkan sebuah permintaan sebelum pergi.

"Ah, aku memiliki permintaan, senpai!"

"Hmm? Permintaan macam apa itu?"

"Uhmm… Bolehkah aku memanggil senpai dengan nama depan senpai?"

Naruto pikir apa, ternyata hanya itu… tentu saja dia membolehkannya. "Tentu saja boleh,"

Senyum Sakura sekarang berubah… bukan lagi senyum kesedihan yang sama seperti sebelumnya melainkan sebuah senyuman senang.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-senpai! Untuk ke depannya, mohon bantuannya!"

"Uhmm… mohon bantuannya juga!"

Sakura kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia, benar benar tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang habis ditolak. Mungkin itu karena dia masih memiliki harapan tersisa untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata kata barusan, lalu dia terpikirkan kata kata terakhir Sakura tadi setelah dirinya terdiam disana cukup lama.

"Tunggu… dia bilang 'mohon bantuannya'?"

Disitulah Naruti berpikir.

"Ah… mungkin maksudnya mohon bantuannya dalam hubungan pertemanan kita,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Waktu berlalu cukup cepat untuknya hari ini, pelajaran telah usai dan sekarang waktunya menuju ke ruangan klub. Satu yang mengecewakan untuknya adalah momen yang ditunggunya hari ini tak juga datang. Momen yang diinginkan oleh pemuda ini adalah saat dimana dirinya dan Jeanne berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menghampiri Jeanne saat istirahat tadi tapi dia merasa canggung untuk pergi kesana.

Nampaknya Jeanne juga tidak akan datang ke ruang klub Relawan hari ini. Kalau dipikir pikir lagi, apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Dia telah salah mengambil keputusan dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri kepada kakak sepupunya. Dia sedikit menyesal namun dia lega bisa mengungkapkannya.

"Murakami-kun…" panggil seseorang saat Naruto sedang memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas.

Dari suaranya adalah seorang perempuan dan entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa mempercayainya tapi dia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya melihat gadis yang memanggilnya. Tebakannya sangat tepat, dia adalah Luvia.

"Ano… Apa kau baru saja memanggilku?"

"Apa ada orang lain lagi selain dirimu yang memiliki nama itu?"

"Hmm… aku yakin banyak di dunia ini, tolong lebih spesifik,"

"M-Maksudku yang ada di kelas ini, bodoh!"

"Oh… itulah gunanya mengatakan sesuatu dengan spesifik, agar tidak timbul kesalahpahaman…"

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu konteks yang dimaksud oleh Luvia namun dia sengaja menjawabnya seperti itu untuk memancing emosi dan kekesalan dari gadis ini tanpa membuat dirinya terlihat sengaja. Ini menandakan juga kalau Naruto mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik setelah pengalamannya sering berinteraksi dengan Tohsaka. Luvia tentu menunjukkan sebuah urat di dahinya yang menandakan bahwa dia kesal pada Naruto sekarang.

"Sudahlah… lupakan itu, setelah ini kau akan pergi ke ruang klub Relawan, kan?"

"Ya… kira kira hingga jam 5 sore nanti, ada apa?"

"Uhmm… Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah nanti,"

Benar benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa yang terjadi dengan hari ini? Tadi dia baru saja menolak seorang gadis cantik dan sekarang apa ini? Tentu saja, Naruto tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri tapi… apa gadis di hadapannya ini juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura dengan cara memintannya datang ke taman di belakang sekolah seusai kegiatan klub.

Nampaknya Luvia juga sedang ada kegiatan klub tennis hari ini. Naruto tidak terkejut karena Luvia memang terkenal sebagai pemain inti klub tennis dan kemungkinan besar akan dicalonkan sebagai ketua klub. Tentu saja kegiatan klub untuk tahun ketiga akan berakhir saat semester pertama berakhir karena di semester kedua mereka sudah harus fokus pada ujian. Oleh karena itu, Luvia sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu kandidat sebagai calon ketua berikutnya. Itulah mengapa Gilgamesh memaksa Naruto masuk ke tim basket karena era nya juga akan segera berakhir seiring mendekatnya ujian.

"Luvia… apa kau ada perlu dengan Murakami-kun?" tanya Roche.

Teman teman Luvia yang terdiri dari Siegfried, Caules, Celenike dan Roche baru menyadari kalau Luvia sekarang sedang bicara dengan Naruto. Yang paling memperhatikan dari keempatnya adalah Caules. Merupakan sebuah rahasia bahwa sebenarnya Caules menyimpan perasaan kepada Luvia, sedangkan Luvia sendiri selama ini dikenal dekat dengan Siegfried. Ini jadi semacam cinta segitiga.

"B-Begitulah… Kalian duluan saja lagipula aku masih ada kegiatan klub,"

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Caules menghampiri Luvia dan Naruto.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari Caules. Di balik kacamata nya, Naruto bisa melihat sorot mata tidak suka itu. Untuk orang dengan kepekaan setingkat Naruto pun dia bisa menyadari bahwa orang ini menyukai Luvia, jadi sebaiknya orang ini tidak salah paham.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Caules… kau bisa duluan dengan yang lain,"

"A-Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Caules yang penasaran.

"Dia hanya bertanya mengenai Tohsaka… karena kebetulan aku satu klub dengan Tohsaka, dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan kepada Tohsaka," jawab Naruto mengambil alih percakapan antara Caules dan Luvia.

Luvia nampak terlihat cukup terkejut dengan kebohongan yang bisa dibuat Naruto, tapi dia tidak terlihat panik sehingga Caules tidak curiga kepada jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ah… Begitu, uhmm… kalau begitu kami duluan, Luvia…"

"Ya…"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Luvia!" ujar Siegfried sambil melambaikan tangan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Siegfried-kun!" balas Luvia dengan wajah memerah.

Disinilah Naruto mengambil kesimpulan lagi bahwa Luvia ini sebenarnya menyukai Siegfried. Benar benar sangat terlihat oleh matanya meski dia tak bisa menyadari tingkah perempuan yang menyukai dirinya, setidaknya dia bisa menyadari nya sebagai sudut pandang orang ketiga untuk kisah orang lain.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya!"

Setelah itu mereka saling melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Tadinya Naruto juga akan beranjak pergi namun sekarang dia sadar bahwa menurutnya akan lebih baik hal yang ingin dikatakan Luvia, dibahas sekarang juga.

"Hmm… Kurasa akan lebih baik kau membahasnya sekarang. Aku tidak ada waktu bertemu denganmu sepulang kegiatan klub,"

Mendengar kata kata Naruto, Luvia menatapnya sebelum kemudian dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri. Hanya beberapa detik dia terdiam lalu mengambil keputusan.

"Tidak, hal ini tidak bisa dibicarakan dalam waktu yang singkat… kau datang saja nanti di taman belakang sekolah, baru nanti kita akan cari restoran keluarga di dekat sana untuk membahasnya,"

Ada apa ini? Bahkan Luvia mengatakan bahwa apa yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan dalam waktu yang singkat. Sejujurnya sekarang Naruto tidak bisa menebak topik macam apa yang akan dibahas Luvia. Apakah ini mengenai dirinya? Sudah jelas jika dilihat waktu nya yang bertepatan dua hari setelah pertandingan itu.

Apa Luvia penasaran bagaimana bisa Naruto mengalahkan Gilgamesh? Dia rasa Luvia tidak akan tertarik dengan pertandingan basket semacam itu. Lalu apa yang diinginkan Luvia darinya? Dia memiliki banyak rahasia. Apakah salah satunya itu adalah jawaban yang diinginkan oleh Luvia? Naruto kemudian termenung sesaat sebelum dia menatap wajah Luvia. Sedangkan Luvia yang menerima tatapan itu dari Naruto nampak salah tingkah.

"K-Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu!?" tanya Luvia dengan nada yang kasar sambil membuat jarak dengan Naruto.

"Hmm… tidak… aku hanya…"

Kalimat Naruto terputus disana. Mendadak dia melihat sebuah memori di ingatannya, dimana dirinya saat masih kecil dan seorang gadis seumuran dengannya saat itu sedang bermain bersama di halaman rumahnya.

"…teringat masa lalu…"

Lanjutan dari kalimat Naruto yang diikuti oleh ekspresinya sekarang, membuat Luvia melebarkan matanya. Luvia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menyadarkan diri dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Y-Yang jelas… datang saja ke taman belakang sekolah setelah kegiatan klub selesai!" perintah Luvia yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandangi kepergian gadis itu sambil menghembuskan nafas malas.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Lorong sekolah sekarang cukup sepi karena kebanyakan murid Sobu Gakuen sudah pulang. Mayoritas siswa siswi mengikuti kegiatan klub yang berhubungan dengan olahraga, oleh karena itu… sangat sedikit murid yang berada di gedung sekolah. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan klub nya. Jujur meskipun sifatnya seperti itu namun Naruto cukup senang berada di ruangan klub berdua dengan Tohsaka. Gadis itu adalah satu satunya gadis di sekolah yang bisa membuatnya bicara dengan santai dan mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

Ya meskipun pada akhirnya dia juga sering mendapatkan hinaan dari Tohsaka sendiri, tapi setidaknya Naruto senang bisa ada disana sekarang.

"Selamat sore…" kata Naruto dengan nada datar saat dia menggeser pintu ruangan klub dan masuk, tanpa sadar bahwa tidak hanya Tohsaka satu satunya orang disana.

"Sore, Murakami-kun…"

"Sore, Naruto-senpai!"

Naruto duduk di tempatnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar bahwa ada dua suara berbeda yang membalas salamnya pada saat itu. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Tohsaka dan menemukan ada dua orang gadis yang ia kenal disana.

"Matou-san!?"

"Senpai bisa memanggilku, Sakura…" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manis.

Apakah ini kejutan yang dimaksud oleh Tohsaka? Gadis berambut hitam itu sekarang hanya terduduk tenang dengan ekspresi datar seolah tidak peduli dengan reaksi Naruto barusan.

"U-Uhh… K-Kenapa Matou-san bisa ada disini, Tohsaka?" tanya Naruto berbisik bisik.

"Tidak perlu berbisik bisik, senpai!"

Sakura membalas bisikan Naruto kepada Tohsaka. Laki laki bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa mengangguk kebingungan karena tidak tau situasi terkini dari klub Relawan. Tohsaka sendiri hanya memberikan Naruto sebuah sorot mata yang benar benar tajam. Saking tajamnya sorot mata itu, Naruto merasa bahwa jantungnya bisa tertusuk kapan saja.

'Ukh… apa apaan tatapan menakutkan ini!'

"Dia adalah anggota baru kita, Murakami-kun! Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Matou-san sampai bisa memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" tanya Tohsaka dengan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto sadar bahwa senyuman itu adalah sebuah senyuman iblis. Ini gawat! Dirinya benar benar dalam bahaya ketika Tohsaka sudah memasang senyuman itu. Naruto menelan ludahnya sambil berpikir bahwa dia harus memberikan jawaban bagus yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa bahwa dia tidak boleh mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya mengenai Sakura yang mengungkapkan perasaannya. Meski ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tohsaka, Naruto masih yakin bahwa hal itu tak boleh diungkap jika dirinya ingin selamat. Inilah yang dikatakan insting bertahan hidupnya.

"Ah! Jadi begini, Tohsaka…"

"S-Sebenarnya aku baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Naruto-senpai. Itulah yang terjadi, Tohsaka-senpai," jawab Sakura dengan malu malu.

Tohsaka terdiam dengan ekspresi datar dan sorot mata biasa namun entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan. Aura hitamnya mendadak keluar seketika. Gadis ini, Sakura… sebenarnya adalah gadis pemalu, tapi dia kelewat jujur dan tidak mau berbohong kepada Tohsaka. Terima kasih untuk Sakura karena sebentar lagi mungkin tokoh utama kita akan mengakhiri hidupnya hari ini.

'Terima kasih, Matou-san karena sudah membunuhku,' batin Naruto tersenyum di wajah namun hancur di dalam hati.

"Murakami-kun? Memanggil dengan nama depan… benar benar dekat ya? Ada pembelaan, Murakami-kun?"

Tohsaka mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto dengan senyuma iblis yang sama seperti tadi.

"Saya minta maaf, Tohsaka-ojousama!" Naruto segera meminta ampunan setelah dia kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan detailnya, Matou-san…?"

"A-Ah, tentu… Naruto-senpai menolakku dan aku mengajukan permintaan agar aku bisa memanggil senpai dengan nama depannya,"

Tohsaka yang mendengar itu mendapat kembali ketenangannya. Masalah selesai seketika itu juga, Naruto yang sudah sedikit berlinang air matanya kemudian berdiri dari sujudnya dan duduk di kursinya setelah dia melihat keadaan setelah Sakura menjelaskannya kepada Tohsaka.

"Huft…"

Naruto benar benar lega, keringatnya menetes dan dia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja tadi dia harus memanggil pihak rumah sakit untuk menyiapkan ambulans sebelum terlambat.

"Ehem… jadi Matou-san adalah anggota baru kita, setelah Jeanne-senpai,"

Mendengar nama Jeanne disebut, Naruto langsung meresponnya dengan sebuah gerakan alis dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah kenapa Tohsaka menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa, Murakami-kun?"

"Uhmm… Tidak, hanya saja… kurasa…"

Saat itulah dia kembali teripikirkan bahwa seharusnya dia memang tidak mengambil keputusan itu. Dia hanya mengambil keputusan karena keegoisannya semata yang menginginkan perasaannya kepada Jeanne terbalaskan.

"…Jeanne-senpai tidak akan datang lagi kesini,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Sedangkan itu di waktu yang sama, hanya berbeda tempat, Luvia duduk di bangku taman di belakang sekolah. Sungguh tidak disangka bahwa kegiatan klub tennis hari ini diliburkan dan pada akhirnya Luvia memutuskan untuk menunggu sendirian di taman hingga Naruto datang menemuinya. Entah kenapa dia teringat ucapan Naruto tadi ketika dia bicara dengan Naruto. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Luvia dengan Naruto ini berhubungan dengan kemarin saat ayahnya mengajak dirinya untuk makan malam di rumah teman lama ayahnya.

Luvia mengenal rumah itu. Rumah yang dimiliki oleh teman ayahnya itu. Disana dia tak sengaja mendapatkan kebenaran yang selama ini dia lupakan selama hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Wajar saja jika dia melupakannya karena pada usia 6 tahun dia harus berpisah dengan Jepang dan tinggal di Inggris hingga ia menginjak bangku SMA. Mengejutkannya teman ayahnya itu memiliki anak yang seumuran dengan Luvia dan sekarang juga menjalani pendidikan di Sobu Gakuen.

10 tahun yang lalu, dia harusnya tidak melupakan itu. Ketika dia harus mengalami kesedihan mendalam karena berpisah dengan teman masa kecilnya. Teman masa kecilnya itu merupakan anak dari teman lama atau sahabat ayahnya yang sekarang bersekolah di Sobu Gakuen. Dia tidak hanya berasumsi, karena salah seorang senpai di sekolahnya membenarkan bahwa orang itu adalah anak dari teman atau sahabat lama ayahnya.

Entah bagaimana bisa juga, senpai yang memberitahunya ini sekarang berdiri di hadapannya seolah memang sudah membuat janji dengannya akan bertemu.

"Selamat sore, Jeanne-sanpai… Lama tak jumpa,"

Luvia mengucapkan salam saat Jeanne berjalan melewati taman, namun kemudian berhenti saat dia melihat Luvia sedang duduk sendirian disana.

"Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin malam, Luvia… Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Luvia?"

Luvia tersenyum lembut kepada Jeanne. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Jeanne melihat Luvia tersenyum selembut itu sejak dia mengenalnya ketika angkatan Luvia masuk ke Sobu Gakuen.

"Aku ada sebuah janji bertemu disini dengan, Murakami-kun…"

Jeanne melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar nama itu disebut…

"Ah, maaf… haruskah kupanggil dengan Namikaze-kun saat kita hanya berdua?"

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Akhirnya setelah seminggu lebih, aku update fic ini. Sejujurnya melelahkan tapi aku sudah berjanji akan update fic ini. Hmm… aku lupa harus menjelaskan apa di fic ini tapi kali ini aku kelihatannya ingin mengungkapkan keluh kesahku tentang aplikasi ffn yang terkadang fic yang ku update tidak muncul.

Kalian tahu betapa menyebalkannya? Beberapa hari lalu aku update fic ku yang Monarch of Despair dan ada reader yang bilang update an nya tidak muncul. Asli sejak itu, semangatku menurun drastis. Entah aplikasinya sedang error atau apa tapi ini bener bener jadi pengaruh buat aku. Akibatnya ada reader yang memakai aplikasi ffn jadi tak bisa baca fic ku. Dapat review untuk meningkatkan semangatku saja sudah sulit dan sekarang dipersulit dengan aplikasi yang error. Huft…

Untuk update berikutnya, fic mana yang kalian inginkan? Semoga saja semangatku masih tersisa, kalau bisa aku ingin update selasa atau rabu. Itu juga kalau fic ini bisa dibaca oleh kalian… Ya… itu saja. Kalau seputar cerita di chapter ini, hmmm… ah iya.. Sakura disini adalah Matou Sakura dari Fate bukan Sakura dari Naruto.

Hmm… sudah itu sajalah..

See you in next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Childhood's Friend**

"Ah, maaf… haruskah kupanggil dengan Namikaze-kun saat kita hanya berdua?"

Ucapan Luvia barusan tentu mengganggu telinga Jeanne sekarang. Gadis berambut pirang yang notabene nya merupakan kakak sepupu dari Naruto itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar sana.

"Luvia… tidak seharusnya kau menyebutkan nama keluarga kami disini,"

Meski sudah diperingatkan, Luvia nampaknya tidak merasa bersalah ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Dia terhening selama beberapa detik kemudian membalas peringatan Jeanne.

"Maafkan aku, senpai… aku hampir lupa jika paman Minato akan maju sebagai anggota dewan parlemen,"

Namikaze Minato di usianya yang berada pada 30 an akhir adalah seorang Presiden Direktur di Perusahaan Namikaze. Pamor dan kekayaannya jelas tidak diremehkan lagi berada di barisan terdepan orang orang seperti dirinya. Apalagi dengan usianya yang bahkan belum menyentuh 40 tahun. Seakan tak puas dengan itu saja, dia bahkan berniat menyentuh zona politik yang ada di Jepang.

'Paman terlalu serakah…' batin Jeanne sambil melirikan matanya ke arah lain.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Jeanne mengetahui langkah baru yang akan diambil oleh pamannya. Dia tidak menyukai sifat serakah dari pamannya itu.

Katakan lah pamannya itu sudah memiliki segalanya jika itu hanya diukur dengan uang, yang ia butuhkan bukanlah uang dan pengaruh lagi. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa keluarga nya kini yang menjadi fokus utama nya, Jeanne bahkan tak heran sedikit pun tentang Naruto yang bahkan tak mau kembali ke rumah.

Dia sedikit memahami perasaan Naruto, baginya yang sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dia merasa baik Minato maupun Naruto, Naruko dan Menma akan menyesal nantinya.

"Jadi… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Naruto?"

Tatapan mata Luvia sedikit berubah, begitu pula dengan ekspresinya saat dia mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Jeanne. Luvia bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, selama ini dia tahu dan memperhatikan. Meski dia tidak mengenal Naruto sebelumnya, tapi untuk dirinya sampai tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Naruto untuk perempuan di hadapannya, itu sungguh keterlaluan.

"Untuk apa senpai mau tahu urusanku dengan Naruto-kun?"

"U-Uhm… tidak, tidak jadi…"

Belakangan ini dia sadar alasan kenapa Naruto mau repot repot membuat masalah dengan Gilgamesh adalah Jeanne. Luvia juga sadar status mereka berdua sebenarnya adalah sepupu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa perasaan Naruto bukan perasaan untuk seorang kakak sepupu.

"Jeanne-senpai… Jujur selama ini meski aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli sebelumnya, aku memperhatikan nya juga beberapa kali dan menyadari satu hal,"

"Menyadari satu hal?"

"Ya… Satu hal yang mungkin tidak akan disadari Tohsaka bahkan Naruko-chan… lagipula aku lebih peka dari mereka berdua,"

"Yang tidak disadari oleh Tohsaka bahkan Naruko? Apa kau sedang membahas Naruto?"

Jeanne menatap Luvia dengan ekspresi serius sedangkan ekspresi Luvia melembut namun juga terlihat sedikit sarkas entah kenapa. Dia tersenyum tipis namun senyuman itu tidak menandakan kebahagiaan melainkan maksud lain.

"Bagaimana hubungan senpai dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? Hubungan kami baik… seperti layaknya sepupu,"

Luvia membuat sebuah ekspresi serius disana, kemudian dia kembali melembut seolah menggoda Jeanne.

"Hmmm… Benarkah? Tidak ada sedikit pun kemungkinan Naruto-kun memandang mu sebagai wanita diluar hubungan kalian sebagai sepupu?"

Jeanne terkejut dalam hati, dia meremas pegangan tas nya dan ekspresi nya terlihat sedikit bingung. Dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa namun rasanya sulit ketika hal itu tiba tiba ditanyakan oleh orang yang bahkan selama ini jarang sekali bicara dengan Naruto dan Jeanne. Beberapa momen yang disadari oleh Luvia saat dirinya tak sengaja memperhatikan Naruto, momen semacam apa?

"Bicara apa kau ini, Luvia?" ucap Jeanne sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ini adalah skakmat untuk Jeanne, gadis itu sudah mengalihkan pandangannya yang menandakan intuisi Luvia benar. Luvia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika menyadarinya.

'Jadi, dia juga sama…' batin Luvia.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin juga kalian seperti itu kan?"

"A-Ah, begitulah…"

Jawaban jawaban ini sudah memperjelasnya. Perlu diketahui bahkan sebelum dia tahu kalau Naruto itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, dia beberapa kali memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan Jeanne saat dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka di lorong sekolah. Dia adalah gadis yang peka, dia tentu menyadarinya.

Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat dia tahu bahwa Naruto itu adalah teman masa kecilnya dan Jeanne adalah sepupu Naruto. Sejenak, kecurigaannya hilang saat itu tapi dia merasa bahwa firasatnya tidak salah, Naruto memiliki perasaan pada perempuan ini.

"Ne~, Jeanne-senpai…"

Jeanne memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Luvia yang sekarang sedang memberikan sebuah tatapan serius.

"Tidak… Tidak jadi…"

Jeanne hanya terdiam menatao Luvia dengan heran.

"Uhmm… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,"

Setelah merasa cukup, Jeanne merasa dia sudah tidak memiliki urusan lagi disana. Dia kembali ke awal tujuannya yaitu pulang ke rumah meninggalkan Luvia yang masih menunggu Naruto yang belum pulang dari kegiatan klub.

"A-Ah, ya… sampai jumpa,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Ruang Klub Relawan

Saat ini di ruangan klub relawan tengah berdiri dua orang perempuan dengan satu orang laki laki yang duduk dan saat ini sedang diinterogasi oleh dua perampuan itu. Pria itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingugan saat ini. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya lepas dari situasi ini sekarang. Hal ini terjadi ketika dia membahas mengenai Jeanne yang dia pikir tidak akan datang lagi ke ruangan klub relawan.

"Jadi Murakami-kun bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Jeanne-senpai tidak akan datang lagi ke ruangan klub relawan?"

"Ya, Naruto-senpai… Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Jeanne-senpai bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami sekarang?"

Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman pahit tanda dia tidak menikmati situasi nya saat ini. Jelas ada yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda ini dan Tohsaka serta Sakura tahu jika Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka mengenai Jeanne.

"Tidak ada hal yang bisa kuceritakan kepada kalian," jawab Naruto mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Tohsaka dan Sakura sejak tadi.

"Kami tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, senpai… Jangan memebohongi atau mengelak dari pertanyaan kami,"

"Aku sungguh tidak menyembunyikan apa apa dari kalian,"

"Lalu apa maksud dari ucapan mu tadi, Murakami-kun?" tanya Tohsaka.

"A-Aku kan hanya berpendapat, apa salahnya berpendapat?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya saat diberi tatapan ganas yang menyeramkan dari Tohsaka. Dia terlihat seperti ratu yang dingin saat ini, sedangkan Naruto sudah mirip dengan kriminal yang mencoba berbohong agar tidak dihukum mati oleh ratunya.

"Sebuah pendapat itu selalu berdasar dari sebuah alasan…? Apa alasannya?"

"Ya, sebenarnya itu hanya firasatku saja…" ucap Naruto sambil bersenandung panik.

Pengakuan Naruto masih tidak bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran Tohsaka dan Sakura. Yang mereka dapatkan justru rasa curiga yang berlebihan ketika melihat sikap Naruto yang semakin aneh. Dia bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap mata Tohsaka karena Naruto sadar kalau kebohongannya akan terbongkar disaat dia menatap mata sedingin es milik Tohsaka.

"Ya sudahlah… aku juga tidak akan memaksamu bicara, Murakami-kun,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum pahit kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang. Di sebelahnya, Sakura memberikan tatapan kesal. Tak lama kemudian, Sakura teringat untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Ah, iya… kudengar, klub basket kita berhasil melaju ke babak 16 Besar Turnamen Sekolah Jepang kan?"

"Uhmm… aku juga sudah dengar hal itu," jawab Tohsaka.

Tohsaka tidak begitu terkejut ketika pertama kali mengetahuinya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sebenarnya lolos ke babak 16 Besar Turnamen Jepang bukanlah hal yang baru untuk tim basket sekolah mereka. Hanya saja, bagi Naruto yang tempo hari mempermalukan Gilgamesh dan tim basket, dia tak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang terkejut.

"Mereka lolos 16 Besar?"

Sakura dan Tohsaka mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kepastian dari Naruto. Sebaliknya mereka sendiri juga heran kenapa Naruto terlihat begitu heran dengan keberhasilan tim basket.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-senpai?"

"Hahahaha… kuyakin mereka akan langsung gugur di pertandingan pertama," balas Naruto sambil tertawa memikirkannya.

Disana, Tohsaka langsung memasang sebuah ekspresi yang dingin sebagai tanggapan dari perilaku Naruto yang meremehkan tim basket Sobu Gakuen.

"Sungguh tidak sopan… memang benar kau berhasil mengalahkan Gilgamesh-senpai dan tim basket tempo hari tapi bukan berarti kau bisa meremehkan mereka seperti itu,"

Jawaban Tohsaka justru mengundang rasa kesal Naruto entah kenapa. Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan merubah ekspresi di wajahnya jadi lebih serius daripada sebelumnya.

"Justru kau yang terlalu meremehkan level sekolah lain yang bisa sampai tingkat nasional, Tohsaka…"

Tohsaka menyipitkan matanya saat itu. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tidaklah salah dan tawa yang ia keluarkan ketika mendengar tim basket sekolah ini bisa sampai ke babak 16 Besar itu juga beralasan. Gilgamesh dan kedua teman tim basketnya dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, Neji dan Siegfried. Pada saat dirinya menginjak bangku SMP, dengan Neji sebagai salah satu anggota tim basketnya dan saudara kembarnya, Menma… mereka bahkan tidak berhasil menaklukkan tingkat nasional.

Julukannya sebagai _Ashuura Child_ lapangan basket pada saat itu memang sangat terkenal meski dirinya sendiri tidak pernah ingin diliput saat itu. Namun bahkan dengan kemampuan setinggi dirinya, masih ada lawan yang mengerikan di matanya sebagai hambatan untuk menaklukkan Jepang.

"Apocrypha… Academy…"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Di saat yang sama, di taman tempat dimana Luvia menunggu Naruto. Dia berdiri di atas lapangan basket sambil menghadap ke salah satu sudut. Tatapannya menyiratkan sesuatu, seolah dia sedang bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Saat dimana seorang anak laki laki berambut pirang bermain dengannya sepanjang hari, kemudian disusul seorang anak laki laki lagi berambut hitam dan seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang.

Luvia tersenyum ketika memikirkannya kembali. Senyum itu adalah senyum bahagia mengingat kenangan indah semasa kecilnya. Setelah sekian lama berpisah tak disangka mereka bisa bertemu lagi meski pertemuan mereka tidak sesuai yang diharapkan oleh Luvia. Dirinya masih menunggu Naruto dan rasa antusiasnya masih membara sampai sekarang. Perbincangannya dengan Jeanne tadi juga cukup menghiburnya

"Luvia… kan?"

Namanya dipanggil oleh seorang laki laki dengan nada yang terdengar seperti memastikan. Sang pemilik nama tersebut otomatis menengok ke arah laki laki tersebut. Luvia membulatkan matanya sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui identitas laki laki itu.

"Gilgamesh-senpai…?"

Dan disana dia tidak sendiri, tapi juga bersama teman temannya satu tim basket. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh untuk dillihat Luvia, tim basket yang dipimpin oleh Gilgamesh mendatanginya. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan? Hanya menyapa? Lewat? Atau memang orang ini memiliki tujuan bertemu dengan Luvia? Bahkan sebenarnya Luvia dan Gilgamesh sebelumnya tidak saling mengenal meski mereka mengetahui nama satu sama lain karena popularitas masing masing.

"Apa senpai memiliki urusan denganku?"

"Ah, tidak… sebenarnya aku datang kesini bersama teman temanku untuk bertemu dengan Murakami Naruto,"

"Eh!? Senpai juga?"

"Y-Ya… aku ingin bicara dengannya dan baru saja mengabarinya lalu dia menyuruhku untuk menunggunya disini jika ingin bicara…"

Setelah membuat janji dengan Luvia di taman setelah pulang kegiatan klub, Naruto juga menerima pesan di ponsel nya dari Gilgamesh. Naruto sendiri paham betul apa yang akan dibicarakan Gilgamesh dan dibahasnya setelah mendengar bahwa klub basket berhasil tembus ke 16 Besar. Dia tidak ingin repot membaginya di lain hari, jadi dia membuat dua pertemuan di satu tempat dan di satu waktu.

Hasilnya dia menyuruh Gilgamesh untuk menunggu di taman dekat Sobu Gakuen. Tentu saja dia juga tahu kalau Luvia sedang menunggunya disana. Dia juga tidak bodoh, Naruto sadar juga apa yang ingin dibahas oleh Luvia meski dia hanya menebak nebak hingga saat ini.

"K-Kebetulan aku juga membuat janji dengannya disini,"

Jawab Luvia kebingungan. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai ini, dia duluan yang sudah membuat janji. Dia bahkan juga menunggunya sampai kegiatan klub nya selesai. Tapi bagaimana tanggapan Naruto, bisa bisanya dia menyatukan dua pertemuan di satu tempat dengan waktu yang sama. Padahal yang akan dibahas Luvia sendiri adalah masalah pribadinya dengan Naruto.

'T-Tidak bisa dipercaya…'

"Ah, jadi dia membuat janji denganmu juga disini…"

Awalnya Gilgamesh hanya menganggukkannya paham lalu dia memikirkan beberapa hal kemudian. Luvia adalah seorang gadis dengan popularitas yang bahkan diketahui anak anak tahun ketiga sedangkan Naruto adalah laki laki yang baru baru ini menanjakkan popularitasnya semakin tinggi di sekolah setelah dia dengan hebat mengalahkan tim basket.

"Tunggu dulu… apa kalian berkencan?"

Pertanyaan Gilgamesh memancing keterkejutan dari kedua teman Gilgamesh yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sejujurnya sejak tadi kedua teman Gilgamesh tidak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah cantik Luvia dengan pipi yang memerah. Sedangkan untuk Luvia sendiri, ketika pertama kali mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Gilgamesh, dia terkejut sekaligus salah tingkah dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"H-Hah!? M-Mana mungkin aku dan laki laki sepertinya berkencan! Mustahil! Senpai, tolong jaga bicaramu! A-Aku hanya ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya! B-Bukan berarti aku ingin memiliki suatu hubungan dengannya!"

"Ha? Lalu untuk apa kau panik?"

"S-Siapa yang panik!? A-Aku tidak panik!"

"Hmm… ya sudahlah kalau kau menyangkal…"

Gilgamesh mengakhiri nya dengan kalimatnya. Dia juga tidak tertarik mencampuri urusan Naruto mengenai perempuan, meski dia pikir awalnya Naruto menyelamatkan Jeanne darinya karena Naruto menyukai Jeanne. Mungkin dia juga salah mengenai hal itu, tapi sudahlah… saat ini yang dipedulikannya hanyalah turnamen basket.

"Halo yang disana…"

Gilgamesh, Luvia serta kedua teman Gilgamesh mendengar suara. Sebelumnya mereka juga merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan benar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang, muncul dua orang laki laki tak dikenal. Mereka terlihat seperti siswa dari sekolah lain jika melihat seragam sekolahnya. Entah ada tujuan apa siswa dari sekolah lain ini datang ke wilayah Sobu Gakuen. Anehnya salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah bola basket.

"Hmm?"

"Siapa kalian?"

Tanya kedua teman Gilgamesh dengan ekspresi seperti berandal. Kedua orang asing itu menatap satu sama lain setelah mereka mengamati penampilan Gilgamesh dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kami ingin bertanya… apa tim basket Sobu Gakuen sudah pulang?"

"Hmm? Mereka mencari tim basket, Gilgamesh-san…"

Gilgamesh yang merasa kehadirannya dan tim basket dicari oleh siswa dari sekolah lain langsung maju ke hadapan dua orang tersebut. Dua orang itu sama sekali tidak takut atau merasakan sesuatu dari hawa intimidasi Gilgamesh dengan tubuh besarnya. Alasannya satu, karena salah satu dari mereka bahkan memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari Gilgamesh.

"Ada urusan apa kalian mencariku dan teman temanku di tim basket?"

"Woahh… ternyata benar! Juugo… mungkin dia lah yang dimaksud Sasuke! Si rambut pirang kembarannya Menma!"

Gilgamesh tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang ini. Rambutnya memang pirang tapi dia bukanlah kembaran dari orang bernama Menma yang disebutkan laki laki di hadapannya ini. Yang terkejut mendengar nama tersebut justru Luvia. Nama Menma yang barusan disebutkan oleh kedua orang ini tak lain adalah adik kembar Naruto yang bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

"Tunggu… tapi bukankah wajahnya berbeda dengan Menma?"

"…Adakah kemungkinan mereka kembar tapi tak identik?" balas pria besar bernama Juugo.

Postur tubuh orang pertama tidak begitu besar namun cukup terisi dengan tinggi mencapai 181 cm sedangkan orang kedua dengan tinggi sekitar 193-194 cm itu bahkan lebih besar dari Gilgamesh, ditambah dia pasti lebih kuat dalam hal tenaga. Sikapnya juga lebih kalem dibanding dengan pria pertama.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan… aku juga tidak mengenal siapa itu Menma,"

"Eh? Hmm…"

"Sepertinya kita salah orang, Suigetsu…"

"Kau tidak ingat siapa nama kembaran Menma yang disebutkan Sasuke?"

Tiba tiba saja, Luvia maju ke hadapan mereka, menggeser posisi Gilgamesh dari hadapannya dan mengejutkan kedua murid dari Konoha Gakuen itu. Suigetsu yang melihat sosok Luvia langsung terpukau pada saat itu juga. Dia bahkan lebih cantik daripada artis artis yang sering bermunculan di televisi.

"Apa orang yang kalian maksud itu laki laki bernama Naruto?"

Suigetsu tidak menjawab ketika Luvia bertanya. Dia sekarang sibuk memandangi Luvia sambil membayangkan sesuatu. Juugo yang berdiri di sampingnya, langsung menyenggol tubuh Suigetsu untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"A-Ah? Bisa kau ulangi, nona?"

"Naruto… apa dia yang kalian maksud?"

Gilgamesh tidak mengerti situasi dan kondisinya. Kenapa bisa Luvia tiba tiba menyebutkan nama orang yang tidak terdaftar dalam tim basket? Apakah mungkin kedua orang ini juga membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Naruto disini?

"Ah! Iya! Naruto! Benar! Dia orang yang kami cari…"

Entah kenapa Luvia dan Gilgamesh semakin curiga.

"Siapa kalian dan ada urusan apa kalian dengan Naruto?"

Suigetsu dan Juugo saling menatap satu sama lain ketika Gilgamesh menanyakan maksud dan tujuan mereka mencari Naruto. Entah kenapa dari yang Luvia dan Gilgamesh perhatikan, mereka juga bingung ada urusan apa mereka ingin bertemu Naruto. Lalu setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, mereka memberikan sebuah jawaban samar.

"…Kami hanya ingin… menyapa… mungkin?"

"Menyapa?" tanya Gilgamesh sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya… menyapa, karena kita penasaran dengan tim basket Sobu Gakuen yang sekarang. Kalian berhasil menembus 16 Besar berkat Naruto-san dan Neji-san kan? Ah iya! Kita juga ingin menyapa Neji-san…"

Gilgamesh semakin dibuat tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini, kedua temannya juga merasakan perasaan kesal saat mendengar usaha keras mereka untuk masuk ke 16 Besar tidak dianggap. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang ini beranggapan bahwa Naruto dan Neji yang menyebabkan keberhasilan Sobu Gakuen menembus babak 16 Besar Turnamen Basket Divisi SMA?

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian berdua ini?"

"Ah, maaf perkenalkan… namaku Suigetsu dan dia adalah Juugo! Kami berasal dari Konoha Gakuen!"

Gilgamesh, Luvia dan kedua teman Gilgamesh terkejut mendengar nama sekolah tempat mereka berasal. Kenapa siswa dari sekolah saingan mereka itu datang kesini?

"Jadi bisa pertemukan kami dengan Naruto-san dan Neji-san?"

"Jangan asal bicara kalian… orang bernama Naruto dan Neji itu bahkan tidak masuk ke klub basket sekolah kami!" salah satu dari teman Gilgamesh mengatakannya dengan urat di kepalanya, menandakan dia benar benar sedang menahan emosinya.

"Eh? Naruto-san dan Neji-san tidak bisa masuk ke klub basket? S-Sehebat itu kah tim basket Sobu Gakuen hingga Naruto-san dan Neji-san tidak bisa masuk?"

"Tidak kusangka bahkan orang sekelas Naruto yang disebut sebagai _Ashuura Child_ di generasi kita tidak diterima masuk di tim basket…"

Mendengar ucapan heran serta kagum dari Suigetsu dan Juugo, entah kenapa hal itu sedikit melukai harga diri Gilgamesh. Naruto dan Neji bukannya tidak diterima tapi mereka memang tidak pernah berniat untuk bergabung dengan tim. Luvia sendiri paham kalau kedua orang ini tampaknya salah paham dengan ucapan dari teman Gilgamesh.

"Tidak… mereka tidak ditolak…"

"Eh? Lalu apa maksudnya?"

Gilgamesh mengeratkan kepalan tangannya seakan enggan untuk menjawabnya meski dia merasa kalau dia harus memberikan jawabannya. "Sejak awal… mereka memang tidak memiliki niat masuk ke tim basket…"

"E-Eh!?"

Suigetsu terkejut sedangkan Juugo masih terlihat tenang mendengarnya.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak hal tapi masih tersisa beberapa pertanyaan… Neji-san baru saja pindah dari Konoha Gakuen beberapa hari yang lalu, aku paham jika dia belum bergabung, tapi bagaimana dengan laki laki bernama Naruto ini?"

"Dia memang tidak bergabung… lagipula sebenarnya apa kalian mengenal Naruto?"

Suigetsu melihat ke arah Juugo saat Gilgamesh menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak… kami hanya mengetahui namanya saja. Kami mengetahui cerita tentangnya melalui teman tim basket kami serta Neji-san saat dia masih bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen,"

Gilgamesh mulai mengerti sekarang. Memang benar seperti yang diketahui bahwa Naruto dulunya bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen divisi SMP lalu setelah lulus dia tak melanjutkan disana tapi masuk ke Sobu Gakuen. Tentu saja Naruto pasti memiliki teman satu tim basket yang sekarang berada di Konoha Gakuen. Gilgamesh sendiri juga tahu seperti apa Konoha Gakuen itu, karena sekolah tersebut merupakan salah satu sekolah dengan kualitas terbaik di Jepang ditambah mereka juga memiliki tim basket yang diunggulkan di Jepang.

"Hah~… tadinya kukira kita bisa bertemu Naruto-san dan Neji-san di turnamen, ternyata tidak… kalau begini setelah ini kita coret saja Sobu Gakuen dari tim yang harus kita waspadai," ujar Suigetsu tanpa ragu ragu di hadapan Gilgamesh dan kedua temannya yang notabene merupakan anggota tim basket.

Suigetsu dan Juugo juga mendengar perkenalan orang orang ini bahwa mereka adalah bagian dari tim basket, tapi dia masih tidak segan segan mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan mereka.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan remehkan kami! Tanpa adanya si Naruto dan Neji itu, kami pun sudah sangat kuat untuk melawan tim basket kalian!"

Suigetsu dan Juugo terdiam santai mendengarnya. Lalu ketika kedua teman Gilgamesh selesai bicara, Suigetsu merubah sikap dan ekspresinya sambil memutar bola basket dengan jarinya. Sebuah seringaian kejam muncul di wajahnya menandakan dia serius kali ini. Ekspresinya juga tampak mampu mengintimidasi kedua teman Gilgamesh entah kenapa.

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding saja untuk mengukur kemampuan satu sama lain…?"

Tawaran mereka membuat teman teman Gilgamesh terpancing emosi. Gilgamesh sendiri masih tenang sambil mengamati situasi meski sejak tadi dalam hatinya dia sudah kesal setengah mati karena tujuan mereka hanya Naruto dan Neji.

"Kuh! Kalau begitu kita bertanding dua lawan dua disini!"

Suigetsu menaikkan alisnya lalu mencoba menahan tawanya saat mendengarkan penuturan dari teman Gilgamesh.

"T-Tunggu kalian… sebaik-!" saat Luvia baru akan bertindak untuk menghentikan hal ini, dia dihentikan oleh Gilgamesh yang menyuruhnya mundur.

"Dua lawan dua? Jangan bercanda…" ucap Suigetsu tertawa kecil.

Gilgamesh mengerutkan keningnya.

"Suigetsu, hentikan… jika Sasuke tahu ini…"

"Karena itu, kita harus rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke…"

"Huh!?"

"Kalian bertiga… majulah melawan kami berdua…"

Kedua mata Gilgamesh membulat sempurna ketika mendengarnya. Amarahnya meluap dan langkah yang dia buat sangat lebar hingga wajahnya bahkan mampu berhadapan persis dengan Suigetsu yang masih memberikan seringaian nya. Bola basketnya ia jatuhkan ke tanah dan mulai memantulkannya sebagai tanda dimulainya pertandingan mereka.

"Kalian akan menyesalinya!" ucap Gilgamesh.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kegiatan klub berakhir dengan baik dan Naruto lolos dari pertanyaan yang menghujaninya seputar Jeanne. Seperti yang dia duga, Jeanne tidak datang hari ini. Hal itu menguatkan rasa penasaran serta curiga dalam hati Tohsaka dan Sakura. Tadinya mereka tidak berniat melepaskan Naruto begitu saja namun mengingat hari sudah sore, mereka sadar bahwa mereka juga memiliki urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting.

"Beruntunglah aku bisa lepas dari mereka berdua… tadi itu nyaris sekali…"

Naruto sendiri juga memiliki urusan yang harus dia selesaikan dengan Luvia dan Gilgamesh. Dia melangkah santai menuju taman yang ada di dekat sekolahnya ini, bahkan dia masih bisa bersiul seolah kedua orang itu akan menunggunya selama apapun. Tak ada cerminan rasa bersalah di wajahnya, bahkan hatinya juga tidak merasakan apapun meski dia sudah membuat Luvia dan Gilgamesh cukup lama. Lagipula bukan dirinya yang berkepentingan, tapi mereka.

Akan lebih baik rasanya jika dia meninggalkan Luvia dan Gilgamesh lalu pulang ke apartemennya, tapi besok pagi dia pasti akan mendapatkan masalah. Itu wajar saja jika mengingat keduanya punya pengaruh yang besar di sekolah. Jika kedua orang itu mencarinya dan mengeluh padanya di saat yang bersamaan, hal itu akan mengundang perhatian murid lain. Akibatnya apa? Hari hari tenangnya akan hilang.

"Huft… Kenapa aku harus lakukan ini…?"

Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di taman, tapi yang mengejutkannya… dia tak hanya menjumpai Luvia dan Gilgamesh dalam keadaan biasa.

"Ukkhh…"

"M-Mereka tangguh…"

Hal pertama yang diperhatikan olehnya adalah Gilgamesh yang berlutut di tanah dengan ekspresi yang terlihat putus asa. Kedua temannya pun juga tak jauh berbeda sedangkan Luvia juga hanya bisa mematung disana melihat kedua orang yang memakai seragam yang ia kenali.

"Luvia!" panggila Naruto.

Luvia terkejut mendengar suara Naruto, dia menoleh cepat. Naruto berjalan menghampiri mereka masih dengan kondisi santai. Disana, kedua orang dari Konoha itu segera menaruh perhatiannya kepada Naruto.

"Suigetsu… orang ini…"

"Ya… Aku tahu, dia mirip dengan Menma. Hanya saja warna rambut mereka berbeda…"

Kedua teman Gilgamesh menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan mereka bersyukur Naruto sudah datang kemari. Naruto sendiri paham garis besar kejadian yang sudah terjadi selama Gilgamesh dan Luvia menunggunya. Kemungkinan kedua orang ini bertanding basket melawan Gilgamesh dan kedua temannya. Hasilnya tak perlu ditanyakan jika melihat dari keadaan Gilgamesh saat ini.

"Ada urusan apa mereka kesini?" tanya Naruto berbisik kepada Luvia.

"Mereka mencarimu…"

Sekarang dia mengerti, kedua orang dari Konoha Gakuen ini datang kesini untuk melihatnya sekaligus menyapa. Jika Sasuke dan Menma pernah menceritakan dirinya, itu artinya kedua orang ini pikir Naruto juga bagian dari tim basket Sobu Gakuen meski kenyataannya dia bahkan tidak berniat sedikit pun bergabung dengan tim basket di SMA.

"Kau yang bernama Naruto, kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu. Dia hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam dengan ekspresi yang kalem. Tak lama kemudian, dia menghela nafas seolah dia baru saja mendapatkan cobaan lagi.

"Katakan pada Sasuke kalau aku bukanlah bagian dari tim basket Sobu Gakuen… jadi tenang saja. Tidak perlu sampai mengirim utusan untuk memata matai kami,"

Suigetsu menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengarkan Naruto bicara.

"Sayangnya kami datang bukan untuk memata matai tim basket sekolah ini…"

Suigetsu mengambil langkah mendekat pada Naruto. Kedua mata mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto masih memberikan tatapan dan ekspresi yang sama, sedangkan Suigetsu memasang sebuah ekspresi senang dengan seringaian kejam. Juugo tadinya ingin menghentikan rekannya itu tapi sayangnya rasa penasaran Suigetsu membantunya menghentikan tindakan Juugo. Naruto sendiri tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya. Dia juga tidak mengenal orang ini, kemungkinan kedua orang ini adalah pengganti kekosongan tim basket yang ditinggalkan olehnya dan Neji.

"Kusarankan bagi kalian untuk angkat kaki dari sini…"

Suigetsu diam selama beberapa detik, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Kau mau memaksa kami dengan ini?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjukkan bola basket yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang tahu maksud Suigetsu, sekarang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah…

"…Kudoakan semoga harga dirimu tidak jatuh setelah ini,"

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Berjumpa lagi denganku dan inilah fic yang kalian tunggu tunggu. Sudah kuputuskan akan kucampur dengan unsur basket. Ya tidak akan panjang panjang juga, yang jelas nikmati saja tapi yang pasti fic ini tidak akan tembus 40 chap. Kurasa aku masih sanggup menamatkan fic ini… masih sangat sanggup harusnya karena tidak tembus jumlah 40 chap itu.

Hmmm… dan ya Luvia teman masa kecilnya Naruto bla bla bla… aku tidak mengerti kenapa fic ku yang romance school semacam ini lebih digemari sedangkan sebenarnya fantasy adventure itu genre asliku. Tapi aku memang suka tema school sih macam Oregairu, Classroom of the Elite, Hyouka atau school yang ada supranatural nya macam Monogatari Series dan Seishun Buta Yarou.

Update selanjutnya, aku mau update Lord of Apocalypse saja lah… atau ini mungkin?

See you in next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Rivals, Threat and Decision**

Setelah berhasil menaklukkan Gilgamesh dan kedua temannya, Suigetsu dan Juugo berniat menaklukkan Naruto, orang yang sering dibicarakan oleh Kapten mereka. Julukannya sewaktu turnamen divisi SMP tentunya menarik perhatian keduanya, apalagi jika mendengar cerita dari Sasuke dan Menma. Tentu saja Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki niat menerima tantangan kedua orang ini, akan tetapi posisinya sendiri tidak nyaman untuk menolak. Gilgamesh dan kedua temannya dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Akan jadi hal yang lebih memalukan untuk Sobu Gakuen jika dia menolak mereka sekarang. Sejujurnya permasalahan utamanya bukan disana, tetapi dia yakin kedua orang ini juga tidak akan angkat kaki dari sini jika keinginan mereka belum terpenuhi. Lagipula kenapa juga desas desus mengenai dirinya di masa lalu harus diceritakan oleh Sasuke dan Menma kepada dua orang ini, pikirnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana aturannya?"

Suigetsu menanyakannya diiringi sebuah seringaian khas nya, sedangkan Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak mengenai pertanyaan Suigetsu. Lalu setelah mengamati kedua orang ini, Naruto mengatakan jawabannya.

"Kau… orang bertubuh besar," sambil menunjuk Juugo.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau seorang _Center,_ kan?"

"Ya… begitulah,"

"Kalau begitu, mudah saja… rebut bola dariku, jika aku berhasil mencetak angka 3 kali berturut turut, aku yang menang."

Suigetsu tidak menolak aturan pertandingan dari Naruto. Sejak awal pun, Suigetsu juga sudah terpikirkan akan aturan itu karena yang dia ketahui, meski Naruto bisa berada di semua posisi, tapi _Signature Position_ nya sendiri adalah _Point Guard._ Dikatakan bahwa kemampuan _dribble_ serta caranya mengkomando dan mengatur ritme serta strategi permainan benar benar handal. Akan tetapi sewaktu SMP, posisi _Point Guard_ sendiri adalah milik Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto adalah seorang _Shooting Guard_ yang terkadang berganti posisi dengan Menma sebagai _Small Forward_.

"Kebetulan aku sendiri adalah seorang _Power Forward_ jadi jangan meremehkanku saat kau berada di udara…"

"Hmm…"

Suigetsu melemparkan bola nya kepada Naruto dan Naruto menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ketika Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah bersiap di posisi mereka, Suigetsu menyadari ada yang salah dengan pertandingan mereka.

"Oi… mana temanmu? Suruh dia masuk ke lapangan juga!" kata Suigetsu menoleh ke arah Gilgamesh yang menonton di luar lapangan basket.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perintah Suigetsu.

"Ah, aku tidak perlu bantuan… aku bisa melewati kalian seorang diri…"

Suigetsu tersulut api emosi saat mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terasa cukup arogan di telinga. Laki laki di hadapannya ini benar benar sudah meremehkan dirinya dan Juugo. "Jangan bercanda! Kau meremehkan kami!?"

"Ah, tidak… tapi sungguh, aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan…"

Jawaban santai Naruto bukan menyelesaikan masalah tapi justru semakin memancing emosi dari Suigetsu. Anehnya, Juugo sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pernyataan Naruto barusan. Dia seolah sudah menduga bahwa Naruto akan bermain seorang diri melawan mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka memang sudah diremehkan, tapi entah kenapa Juugo merasakan sebuah firasat tidak menyenangkan.

Di satu sisi dia bersyukur dan sama sekali tidak kesal dengan sikap Naruto. Dia tahu lawannya kali ini kuat. Aura yang dikeluarkan nya tak jauh berbeda dengan milik Kapten Tim nya.

"Aku mulai ya…"

"Lihat saja! Kau akan menyesali ini, sialan!"

Suigetsu memperhatikan Naruto yang kini ada di tengah lapangan. Saat dia melepaskan bola pertama kali ke permukaan lapangan basket, Waktu seolah berjalan semakin lambat. Dia merasakannya dengan keringat yang kebetulan juga menetes di kepalanya. Momen itu berlalu dalam sekejap, Naruto maju tanpa rasa ragu dengan kecepatan yang bahkan mampu membuat kedua orang di hadapannya mematung.

"A-Apa apaan!?"

Suigetsu terdiam ketika Naruto melintasinya, baru kali ini dia merasakan _dribble_ secepat ini. Bahkan dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke melakukan _dribble_ dengan penetrasi secepat ini. Juugo yang sempat kehilangan fokusnya kembali dalam permainannya, namun hal itu sudah terlambat ketika dia melihat Naruto melompat dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring basket.

'Orang ini! Dia benar benar gila…'

"Hebat…" Gilgamesh hanya bisa terpukau melihat aksi Naruto sama halnya dengan Luvia dan kedua teman Gilgamesh.

"Bahkan dengan kemampuan seperti itu, mereka belum bisa menaklukkan divisi SMP?"

Naruto menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang karena mengganggu penglihatannya saat dia jatuh setelah memberikan sebuah _dunk,_ yang terasa seperti sebuah penghinaan bagi Suigetsu dan Juugo. Di mata para wanita, mungkin ada beberapa yang menganggap momen ketika Naruto menyibakkan rambutnya barusan terlihat begitu keren, karena hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Luvia sekarang. Dengan wajah memerahnya, dia tak bisa menyanggah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kalian masih mau melanjutkan?"

Suigetsu membulatkan matanya menyadari seberapa jauh perbedaannya dengan laki laki bersurai pirang yang kini menjadi lawannya. Sejak awal, bukan Naruto yang meremehkan mereka berdua, tetapi mereka berdua lah yang sudah meremehkan level Naruto. Dan dirinya kini menyadari betul kesalahannya.

"Sangat menarik…" ucap Suigetsu.

"Benar benar sesuai dengan reputasi yang kudengar…" tambah Juugo.

"Hahahahahahaha… dia bisa menghibur kita lebih lama, Juugo!"

Naruto hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan malas saat melihat antusiasme keduanya. Kini dirinya tidak bisa kembali. Tadinya dia berniat membuat keduanya putus asa dengan perbedaan kemampuan mereka, tapi semuanya justru berkebalikan dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Mereka justru semakin bersemangat menantang dirinya. Apa ini yang dinamakan pedang bermata dua?

"Aku menyesal menanggapi kalian dengan cukup serius…"

"Kau bahkan masih bisa lebih serius dan lebih hebat dari ini? Kalau begitu tunjukkan pada kami segera!"

Naruto berjalan kembali ke tengah lapangan sambil memantulkan bola berkali kali ke permukaan lapangan. Kali ini dia tidak mendapatkan keuntungan seperti kesempatan sebelumnya. Saat pertama barusan, sudah jelas kemungkinan Suigetsu dan Juugo lengah akan lebih besar karena mereka belum tahu seberapa jauh kemampuannya. Untuk kali ini tidak akan semudah yang sebelumnya. Itulah yang Naruto yakini.

Dia mengambil sebuah kuda kuda. Nampaknya dia tak mau terlalu terburu buru membuat gerakan pertama, dia ingin mengamati terlebih dahulu kedua lawannya yang memasang ekspresi serius di wajah mereka. Lalu dia menerawang ke depan dan merasakan atmosfir pertandingan yang akan berjalan jika dia salah membuat gerakan.

'Gawat… aku tidak melihat celah kosong…'

'Kali ini kau akan kuhentikan…' gumam Suigetsu dalam hati.

'Kalau begitu akan kumanfaatkan kewaspadaanmu kali ini…' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto membuat gerakan awal setelah hentakan bola pertamanya di lapangan. Dia bergerak maju dengan kecepatan yang sama. Suigetsu maju untuk menghentikannya dengan sebuah seringaian khasnya serta semangatnya untuk menghentikan Naruto. Dia berniat membiasakan tubuhnya dengan kecepatan Naruto, dan itu merupakan hal yang sulit. Tentunya Naruto terkejut Suigetsu memiliki insting yang baik untuk menghentikannya, akan tetapi…

'Aku berhasil!' ucap Suigetsu dalam hati ketika dia sudah hampir menyentuh bola saat momen kedatangan Naruto.

Tiba tiba saja kecepatan _dribble_ Naruto turun dengan drastis. Yang anehnya dia tidak berhenti, hanya melambat dalam sekejap tapi masih bergerak. Suigetsu gagal memperkirakan saat kedatangan Naruto sehingga dia terkecoh. Dia sendiri terkejut, sama halnya dengan Juugo yang melihatnya di belakang.

'Dia berhenti!? Apa dia melakukan _Hesitation Dribble_?'

 _Hesitation Dribble_ merupakan sebuahgerak tipuan yang biasa digunakan untuk melewati pemain bertahan seperti _Center_. Pertama, lakukan _dribble_ cepat mengarah ke pemain bertahan, kemudian tiba-tiba berhenti, saat pemain bertahan mendekat, kembalikan kecepatan seperti semula dengan melakukan _speed dribble_ ke salah satu sisi pemain bertahan.

Akan tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti, dia hanya melambat secara tiba tiba dan hal itu bahkan mungkin lebih sulit untuk dilakukan. Bayangkan dia datang dengan kecepatan yang begitu tinggi dan akselerasi yang luar biasa. Pada kondisi tersebut akan sulit mengatur lagi kecepatan nya sehingga kemungkinannya saat dia ingin keluar dari kecepatan nya itu hanya dengan berhenti mendadak. Tetapi dia bahkan bisa mengatur kecepatannya dan akselerasinya sesukanya, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas dan melakukan akselerasi lagi dan kembali pada kecepatan awal tadi dalam sekejap.

Dia bagaikan seekor cheetah…

'Apa apaan kemampuan orang ini!? Dia melambat dalam sekejap setelah berada dalam kecepatan tinggi dan kembali dalam kecepatan itu lagi dengan waktu singkat! Apa dia bisa mengendalikan akselerasinya semaunya dalam kondisi apapun!?'

Naruto yang melihat celah langsung menaikkan kecepatannya lagi dan melewati Suigetsu yang kehilangan posisi untuk menghentikan dirinya. Tentu saja, ada sebuah senyuman puas di wajah Naruto sekarang. Setelah ini, dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan teknik yang sama kepada Juugo karena Juugo sendiri sudah mempersiapkan diri agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama seperti Suigetsu.

'Mau bagaimana lagi… semoga berhasil saja lah…' batin Naruto.

Juugo bersiap di hadapan Naruto dengan tubuh besarnya yang bahkan bisa menutupi bayangan Naruto dengan bayangan dirinya. Tinggi Juugo sendiri kurang lebih sekitar 196 cm. Naruto memfokuskan pikiran dan tubuhnya ke titik maksimal dan menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai nalurinya. Gerakannya benar benar rumit, dia terus menekan Juugo hingga pria besar itu kewalahan.

'Sial… ini yang dia incar!'

Juugo tidak bisa mempertahankan postur tubuhnya dan kemudian jatuh hanya dengan gerakan _dribble_ Naruto yang menekan posisinya dan mematahkan keseimbangannya.

" _Ankle Break_ …"

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali melesat lalu melompat dan melakukan sebuah _dunk._

Juugo dan Suigetsu sekali lagi dibuat terdiam, terkhusus untuk Suigetsu yang dikecoh dengan mudah. Juugo sendiri juga merasa kesal karena bagaimana pun dia seorang _Center,_ tapi dia bisa terkena teknik semacam _Ankle Break_ dari laki laki yang seusia dengannya.

"Melelahkan… harusnya tak usah kumasukkan dengan _dunk_ segala… buang buang tenaga,"

"A-Ah-Ahahaha… benar benar menarik, Namikaze Naruto…" ucap Suigetsu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap.

Naruto menjadi panik seketika. Nama itu tak seharusnya disebutkan dengan mudah di depan publik apalagi Gilgamesh dan kedua temannya bisa saja mendengarnya. Tidak aneh bahwa Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luvia dan Gilgamesh, mengingat seberapa keras volume suara Suigetsu saat memanggilnya. Disana Gilgamesh hanya memasang ekspresi bingung saat mendengar nama lengkap Naruto.

"Namikaze…? Bukannya nama keluarganya itu Murakami?" tanya Gilgamesh yang masih belum menyadari nama dari Namikaze sendiri.

'Gawat… akan jadi masalah kalau mereka sadar,'

Seperti yang sudah diketahui sebelumnya, Luvia sebenarnya adalah teman masa kecil Naruto. Kedua orang tuanya adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan bisnis. Akibat lama tidak bertemu dikarenakan Luvia dan orang tuanya pindah ke Inggris saat mereka masih kecil dan baru kembali setahun lalu, Luvia tidak mengenali Naruto.

"Jadi benar itu dirimu…" gumam Luvia pelan sambil menatap Naruto dari kejauhan.

Suigetsu mengambil bola di tanah dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. "Oi, kita belum selesai… tunjukkan lagi!"

"Hmm?" Naruto hanya mengamati Suigetsu dengan sorot mata seperti orang yang kelelahan.

"Kali ini kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos…"

Suigetsu berdiri sejajar dengan Juugo seolah tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk lewat. Ini adalah yang terakhir dan yang paling sulit, tapi dia tidak akan memakai cara yang sama kali ini. Dua kesempatan sebelumnya, dirinya mampu membuat dua lawannya berada dalam konsentrasi penuh saat berhadapan dengan teknik _dribble_ nya. Dia akan memanfaatkan hal ini…

"Akan kumulai kalau begitu…"

Naruto maju dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Suigetsu dan Juugo bersiap di hadapannya.

'Kemana dia akan pergi! Akan kuhentikan!'

Namun sayangnya penyelesaian tidak selalu yang paling mengesankan. Dia memilih cara yang paling mudah, berhenti tepat 1 meter di depan batas _three point_ dengan kondisi yang benar benar menguntungkan dirinya. Suigetsu dan Juggo tidak berpikir bahwa Naruto akan melakukan sebuah _fade away_ dari sana.

"Sial… kita terlalu fokus dengan kemampuan _dribble_ nya hingga lupa dengan kemampun melemparnya!"

Naruto melompat ke belakang sambil melemparkan bolanya tepat ke tengah.

'Rasanya seperti aku menghindari pertarungan… tapi ya sudahlah, menang tetaplah menang…'

Juugo dan Suigetsu yang terkejut bahkan tidak sempat untuk melompat saat bola itu sudah melewati penjagaan mereka. Dan saat mereka sadar, bola sudah masuk lalu jatuh melewati ring basket.

"Maaf, yang terakhir itu… aku benar benar tidak mau buang tenaga. Jadi kubuat kalian fokus dengan berpikiran bahwa aku akan menyerang hanya dengan melewati kalian selama dua kesempatan sebelumnya,"

Suigetsu hanya mematung dengan suasana yang konyol entah kenapa. "K-Kita dipermainkan…"

"Ya… tapi kemenangan tetaplah kemenangan dan kekalahan tetaplah kekalahan…" balas Juugo.

Tidak, pada dasaranya Suigetsu dan Juugo juga sudah sadar perbedaan kemampuan mereka dengan satu individu bernama Naruto ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jika dia mendapatkan pasangan bermain yang tepat di lapangan. Seharusnya Neji yang pindah ke Sobu Gakuen memiliki kualifikasi yang cukup untuk bermain dengan Naruto dan mengimbanginya.

Tak bisa dia bayangkan bagaimana kombinasi keduanya saat mereka bersama. Apalagi dengan adanya Sasuke dan Menma saat itu. Dan mengerikannya, mereka masih tidak bisa meraih peringkat pertama dalam kejuaraan nasional saat SMP. Tentu Suigetsu tahu siapa lawan mereka, tapi… dia tidak mengira bahwa perbedaannya dengan Naruto saja sudah sejauh ini.

'Orang ini benar benar berada di panggung yang sama dengan Sasuke-san dan si Amakusa sialan dari Apocrypha Academy itu!'

Tanpa mempedulikan keduanya lagi, Naruto berjalan keluar lapangan untuk menemui Gilgamesh dan Luvia, karena sebenarnya alasan dirinya hadir disini adalah untuk menyelesaikan urusan dengan mereka. Gilgamesh yang melihatnya dari luar hanya memasang ekspresi datar saat melihat Naruto menyelesaikannya dengan sesuatu yang sederhana. "Benar benar menyebalkan…"

"Yo, senpai! Syukurlah, aku menang…" ucap Naruto sambil menyapa Gilgamesh dan kedua temannya.

'Benar benar yang terburuk…'

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Kita sudah dipermalukan…" ucap Juugo.

"Ya~… begitulah," jawab Suigetsu fokus dengan jalan di depannya.

Suigetsu dan Juugo berjalan menuju stasiun dengan rasa malu terukir di hati mereka. Mereka datang, mengajukan tantangan dan kalah secara menyedihkan. Dari tiga kesempatan yang mereka miliki, tak satupun ada yang menghasilkan kemenangan untuk mereka. Mereka terlalu sombong… dan kesadaran itu muncul di benak mereka setelah dibuat malu karena pertandingan tadi. Apa yang menanti mereka di Konoha Gakuen nanti bukanlah banjir pujian, tapi bisa saja sebuah cacian dari kapten mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah diberitahu untuk tidak berbuat seenaknya. Entah apa yang akan diberikan kapten mereka sebagai hukuman karena tindakan mereka ini, terkhusus untuk Suigetsu yang memiliki ide. Anehnya sekarang dia tidak terpikirkan hukuman itu, melainkan cara… cara bagaimana agar dia bisa melampaui lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto yang mengukirkan rasa malu padanya.

"Jangan sampai kita melupakan rasa malu yang dia berikan pada kita saat ini," kata Suigetsu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku tahu… tapi ini artinya Apocrypha bukan satu satunya lawan yang harus kita waspadai,"

"Selama 3 tahun terakhir… mereka selalu mendominasi kemenangan di kejuaraan nasional. Sudah terlalu lama mereka berada di puncak…"

Sebuah ingatan yang tidak diinginkan oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo muncul kembali. Ingatan itu berisi kejadian tahun lalu pada final kejuaraan basket dimana di angkatan mereka yang kala itu masih tahun pertama ada tiga orang yang masuk dalam tim inti. Dan mereka dikalahkan dengan selisih skor 20 poin. Fakta mengejutkannya adalah lawan mereka dari Apocrypha sendiri yang bermain sebagai tim inti, semuanya adalah anak kelas satu seperti mereka.

"Tahun ini akhirnya tiba kesempatan kita…"

"Tak bisa disanggah bahwa Sasuke benar benar berlatih dengan sangat keras demi mengalahkan Apocrypha. Dengan bakat alaminya, dulu dia bahkan tidak termotivasi untuk berlatih. Tapi setelah kekalahannya lagi melawan Apocrypha sejak SMP hingga tahun lalu terulang di divisi SMA… itu bagai penghinaan untuknya,"

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Suigetsu adalah kenyataan. Dengan bakat alami yang dimiliki Sasuke sejak kecil dan pertumbuhan tubuh nya yang baik. Meski tak bisa dikategorikan cukup untuk melawan para _Center_ , tapi dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang kini berada di angka 184 cm dilengkapi dengan ketangkasan, kecepatan serta otaknya, dia menjadi _Point Guard_ ideal untuk Konoha saat ini.

Tinggi tubuh Naruto secara spesifik sendiri saat ini menyentuh angka 183 cm, tidak bisa dikatakan tinggi untuk ukuran pemain basket mungkin hanya rata rata pemain basket SMA tapi setidaknya dengan kemampuannya… dia bisa menjadi ancaman bagi mereka yang meremehkannya.

"Usaha keras Sasuke pasti akan terbayarkan tahun ini dan peran kita adalah membantunya mewujudkan hal itu!"

"Piala tahun ini harus jadi milik Konoha!"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Cuaca pada sore hari itu cukup cerah, angin datang meniup daun yang berguguran disana dan hal itu entah kenapa menyita perhatian Naruto saat ini. Dia hanya memperhatikannya tapi tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan urusannya saat ini. Apa yang ada di benaknya kini adalah bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya. Siapa gadis yang mampu membuat Naruto kehilangan mental hanya karena bingung memberikan sebuah jawaban?

"L-Luvia-san… ah tidak maksudku, Edelfelt-san… bagaimana aku harusa menjawabnya ya… etto.."

Luvia berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil memasang sebuah pose yang mengintimidasi. Kedua tangan dengan posisi bersilangan di depan dada serta sebuah tatapan mata tajam mencekam, seolah itu akan menusuk Naruto. Pria mana yang tidak ketakutan jika sudah di posisi seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang nama keluarga ku itu Murakami!"

"Kau pikir aku salah mendengar nama yang mereka sebutkan?"

"Bisa saja, bukan? Hal yang seharusnya tidak sesuai dianggap benar hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman dan ketidaksengajaan," jawab Naruto menanggapi Luvia.

"Jawaban macam apa itu!? Tidak ada yang salah paham disini… kau yang hanya harus mengakui!" balas Luvia.

"Apa apaan itu!? Aku harus mengakui sesuatu yang salah dan bukan diriku? Kau memintaku merubah identitasku?" bantah Naruto sekali lagi mencoba mempertahankan jati dirinya.

"Hah!? Memintamu merubah identitas!? Sejak awal kau sudah merubah identitasmu sendiri! Kuminta kau untuk mengenali dirimu sendiri! Sejak awal namamu itu Namikaze, kan!?"

"A-Apa apaan itu? Kau sedang sakit ya!? Darimana kau dapatkan nama itu? Aku tidak kenal dengan orang bernama Namikaze ini!" jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan bohong! Barusan dua orang dari Konoha Gakuen itu menyebutkan nama lengkapmu! Dan jangan memalingkan wajahmu seperti itu! Dasar pembohong!" ujar Luvia dengan wajah kesal.

Gilgamesh hanya bisa memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua orang ini dengan ekspresi datar dan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sebelumnya dia sudah meminta kedua temannya untuk duluan pulang karena dia bilang bahwa dia memiliki urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi bukannya menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Naruto, Naruto justru sedang berurusan dengan seorang gadis merepotkan yang sialnya mampu membuka identitas Naruto.

Bohong jika Gil tidak mengenal nama Namikaze yang dibicarakan ini. Setelah dia mengingatnya, nama itu adalah nama keluarga dari pemilik perusahaan besar. Dan yang kini memegang jabatan tertinggi dalam perusahaan itu adalah Namikaze Minato yang kabarnya juga akan maju dalam dalam kursi parlemen. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi tanda tanya baginya tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

Tidak heran jika Naruto bisa mengubah nama seenaknya menjadi Murakami kalau benar dia adalah anak dari seseorang yang berpengaruh seperti itu. Tapi untuk apa? Kenapa dia menyamarkan namanya di sekolah? Manfaat macam apa yang akan ayah Naruto dan Naruto dapatkan dari sana? Entah kenapa Gilgamesh tidak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut. Dia tahu seharusnya bukan hal yang baik untuk ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga orang lain.

Akan tetapi hal ini bisa menjadi sebuah senjata untuknya. Hal ini membuat dirinya memiliki kuasa untuk bernegosiasi dengan Naruto. Tapi apakah hal semacam ini pantas dilakukan? Sejujurnya dia merasa hina untuk terpikirkan cara ini, tapi mungkin ini adalah satu satunya cara.

"Apakah nama itu memang harus dirahasiakan dari kehidupanmu?"

Tanya Gilgamesh memotong percakapan Naruto dan Luvia yang tidak menemukan titik terang. Berbeda dengan Luvia, Gilgamesh menunjukkan sebuah keseriusan disana. Tentunya pertanyaan itu, mampu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Sebuah tatapan serius ditunjukkan Naruto. "Mau berbuat apa kau dengan fakta itu…?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar hina, tapi inilah senjataku untuk bernegosiasi denganmu mengenai permintaanku,"

"Cih! Kau menggunakan hal semacam ini untuk mengancamku!?" ujar Naruto geram.

Ekspresinya berubah seketika, meski postur tubuhnya tidak berubah. Dia masih berdiri tegap meski dengan tatapan geram ke arah Gilgamesh, sedangkan pria yang mendapatkan tatapan itu justru terlihat tenang. Ekspresi serius, juga terlihat dingin menandakan dia tidak main main dengan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuinginkan, Naruto… sebuah gelar yang selalu kuidamkan dan mustahil untuk kuraih hanya dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang," ucap Gilgamesh mengarah ke suatu hal.

"Kau menyedihkan…" balas Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli jika fakta itu bisa membantuku meraih tujuanku yang tahun ini menjadi kesempatan terakhir bagiku,"

Semua yang mereka bicarakan hanya tentang basket. Tawaran sudah diberikan oleh Gilgamesh dan Naruto menolaknya mentah mentah dengan berbagai alasan. Lalu ketika Gilgamesh memegang kunci negosiasi ini, dia bisa menekan Naruto hingga ke titik dimana Naruto hanya bisa berpasrah diri dengan dua pilihan yang tersedia. Dengan kata lain, membantu Gilgamesh dalam tim basket, mengikuti turnamen kejuaraan nasional dan memenangkannya atau pilihan lainnya, menerima fakta kalau identitasnya sebagai anak sulung dari Namikaze Minato akan terbongkar.

"Maafkan aku… tapi aku tidak main main dengan ambisiku, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya hanya dengan kemampuanku. Dia satu satunya orang yang harus kukalahkan di turnamen ini!"

Kata 'dia' ini merujuk kepada seseorang yang dikenal oleh Gilgamesh dan diketahui juga oleh Naruto.

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya mengalahkan orang itu! Lakukanlah sendiri! Jangan libatkan aku dalam balas dendam konyolmu itu!" balas Naruto semakin geram meski posturnya masih terlihat dingin.

Gilgamesh sadar akan hal itu tapi dia tidak bisa melawan fakta bahwa tim basket Sobu Gakuen saat ini tidak akan mampu bertahan. Mereka mungkin hanya akan mampu melaju hingga babak pertama, dalam artian hingga babak 16 besar kejuaraan nasional, lalu gugur. Untuk bisa lolos dalam turnamen regional saja sudah sangat sulit dan mereka mendapat tiket ke turnamen nasional dari sebuah keberuntungan. Satu slot kosong dalam turnamen nasional diperebutkan oleh dua tim yang gagal di semifinal turnamen Tokyo. Benar benar keberuntungan karena _ace_ dari lawan mereka saat itu, sedang cedera.

Hasilnya mereka mendapat satu tempat dalam turnamen nasional. Untuk turnamen Tokyo sendiri tentu pemenangnya adalah Konoha Gakuen. Sobu Gakuen sendiri dikalahkan oleh sekolah yang menjadi _runner up_ di turnamen Tokyo yang juga masuk dalam turnamen nasional. Sudah pasti Sobu Gakuen menjadi tim yang diremehkan karena bisa masuk berkat keberuntungan, tapi dengan keberadaan Naruto dan Neji… Gilgamesh yakin… mereka akan lebih diperhitungkan.

Sebenarnya Sobu Gakuen bukanlah tim yang lemah di dalam wilayah Tokyo dan termasuk dalam 8 besar sekolah dengan tim basket terbaik di Tokyo, hanya saja mereka tidak diperhitungkan lagi jika sudah masuk ke tingkat nasional.

"Akuilah, Naruto… dengan adanya dirimu, Neji, Siegfried dan juga aku! Kita memiliki peluang untung menantang mereka yang sudah terlalu lama di singgasana!"

Naruto benci mengakuinya tapi setidaknya dia pikir peluang itu memang ada dan bisa terwujud. Akan tetapi hidupnya bukan hanya sekedar tentang basket. Dia juga memiliki masalah keluarga yang rumit dan tidak bisa dia selesaikan hanya dengan bicara atau bahkan beberapa tindakan sekali pun.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari tim dengan anggota yang baru dikumpulkan sekarang?

"Banyak… banyak sekali harapan yang kutaruh…"

Jawaban Gilgamesh tidak meyakinkan Naruto sama sekali. Baginya hal itu sendiri masih sebuah omong kosong. Tidak akan ada yang berubah meski mereka memiliki peluang kemenangan. Pada akhirnya Apocrypha tetap akan menjaga singgasana nya untuk keempat kalinya. Ini bukan hanya masalah permainan tapi juga kondisi mental dan kerja sama tim. Jika persaingan individu, sejujurnya Naruto tidak takut sama sekali bahkan bila harus berhadapan dengan masing masing anggota Apocrypha.

"Kau bisa memberikan jawabannya padaku besok saat makan siang sebelum identitasmu tersebar di sekolah…"

Ucap Gilgamesh lalu berbalik pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya singkat kepada Naruto dan Luvia.

"Cih…!"

Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya, Gilgamesh memegang kunci untuk mengendalikannya dalam permainan negosiasi ini. Meski tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, tapi baginya akan jadi suatu hal yang sia sia jika hasil nya tidak maksimal bahkan jika dia ikut serta. Naruto adalah orang yang berpikiran realistis, dia tidak akan mengikuti pertandingan yang tidak bisa dia menangkan. Dan tolak ukur bisa atau tidaknya Sobu Gakuen menang dalam turnamen ini ada beberapa faktor termasuk yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Apa yang harus kuperbuat…?"

Mungkin dia tak menyadarinya tapi sejak Gilgamesh pergi dari sana, Luvia sudah memperhatikannya dengan mata yang berkaca kaca menandakan sebuah maksud disana. Naruto menyadari hal itu pada akhirnya. Dia menoleh dan terkejut melihat ekspresi gadis itu sudah lebih menyedihkan dari yang terakhir kali dia ingat.

"Kau mengakuinya, kan?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar kalimat itu.

"Luvia, aku bukan orang yang sama dengan yang kau ingat…"

Akhirnya setelah menghela nafas, Naruto memberikan balasan dengan nada yang terdengar lesu dan letih. Pandangan matanya tidak bisa fokus pada Luvia, karena dia tak sanggup melihat wajah gadis itu sekarang.

"Namikaze Naruto… kau mengakuinya, kan…?"

"Dengarkan aku… secara tidak langsung sebenarnya aku sudah membuang nama it-"

"Tapi kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Naruto… teman masa kecilku tidak berubah, kan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Fakta bahwa dia memang teman masa kecil Luvia memang benar. Bahkan sejak pertama kali melihat Luvia dulu pun dia langsung menyadari dan mengenali siapa gadis itu.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Luvia pelan dengan nada yang ketus.

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang dia pikirkan pasti Luvia ingin bertanya mengapa dirinya tidak bercerita sejak dulu mereka bertemu kalau mereka saling mengenal saat kecil. Hal itu juga tidak bisa diungkapkan Naruto entah kenapa, dia hanya tidak ingin membicarakan hal semacam hubungan teman masa kecil.

"…Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku ini Naruto, teman-"

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarimu dari dulu!? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalimu saat aku pertama kali melihatmu lagi!?"

"Eh?"

Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto salah…

Bukan hal itu yang mengganggu Luvia melainkan kenapa dirinya bisa melupakan Naruto. Bagi Naruto, itu bukan kesalahan Luvia sepenuhnya tapi entah kenapa gadis di hadapannya merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa ketika Luvia menggenggam, menarik kemejannya sambil tertunduk frustasi.

"A-Aku minta maaf tidak mengenalimu selama ini…"

"I-Ini bukan salahmu, Luvi-!"

Saat akan mengucapkan namanya, Luvia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto. Dan saat itulah kedua mata mereka bertemu, mengingatkan keduanya dengan sebuah kenangan di masa kecil mereka. Air mata berjatuhan di kedua bola mata Luvia menandakan betapa besar perasaan bersalahnya karena melupakan teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kali ini… pasti… tidak akan kulepaskan!"

"H-Hah?" sebuah kejutan dari kalimat Luvia membuat Naruto membisu dengan wajahnya yang perlahan memerah tanpa ia sadari.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note :

Oke, tes tes… hmm… mulai darimana ya? bagaimana kabar? Ya semoga baik, jadi akhirnya setelah sekian lama terbebani dengan tanggung jawab dan tugas kuliah, akhirnya dalam waktu dua hari dengan kemampuan ngebut, chapter ini bisa kuselesaikan. Aku gak tau harus mulai darimana tapi yang jelas mungkin setelah ini pertanyaan pertanyaan seputar cerita fic ini ke depannya bagaimana gak akan kujawab, karena ya buat apa? Kek misal nanya dimana Ibu nya Naruto, thor? Itu bodo amat, gak akan kujawab.

Oke kita masuk bahas chapter ini… hmm… hmm… jadi… hmm… anu… ya beginilah chapter 11, semoga kalian puas (itu juga kalo masih ada yang baca). Selanjutnya ku mau update Monarch aja kali? Hmm, atau Lord of Apocalypse ae ya? Bentar Symbol of Revenge juga dah lama gak gua update.. ku bingung.. kalian tentuin dah… asal bukan fic ini lagi, niatnya aku mau bergantian update fic lain mumpung dah masuk libur semester gan! Oke sampai jumpa di next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**FATE OF MY ADOLESCENCE**

Rate: T

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], Fate Series [Type Moon]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: School, Friendship, Family, Romance, Drama

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Naruto hidup dalam kesendirian sejak kecil karena perpisahan orang tuanya. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah bergaul ataupun bersosialisasi. Dalam kehidupannya, hanya basket yang dapat membuatnya bertahan dari kesepian. Namun suatu hari, dirinya mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan cedera di kaki kirinya. Banyak hal yang telah dilaluinya hingga saat ia menginjakkan kaki di bangku tahun kedua SMA.. Sobu Gakuen. Kehidupan nya dimulai saat bergabung ke sebuah Klub…

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Sobu Gakuen's Basketball Team**

Orang bilang, waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan hal itu memang benar. Yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto saat ini adalah momen dimana dia harus membuat kesepakatan dengan Gilgamesh, kemudian berhadapan dengan Luvia… gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya. Sore itu, dia mendapat gangguan berulang kali dari Luvia setelah gadis itu mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah teman masa kecilnya. Mulai dari memaksa Naruto memberikan nomer dan akun sosial medianya hingga memaksanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bertelepon sepanjang malam.

Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Dia berada di dalam gedung olahraga sekolahnya. Dan saat ini sedang melamun dengan posisi berjongkok sambil menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan kepala. Benar benar seminggu yang melelahkan baginya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Hal itu bermula keesokan harinya setelah Naruto membuat kesepakatan dengan Gilgamesh dan bermasalah dengan Luvia.

Di dalam ruangan Klub Relawan ketika istirahat makan siang

Tohsaka sedang duduk dengan posisi kaki kanannya bertumpu di atas kaki kirinya dan kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. Wajahnya begitu dingin seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan laki laki yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Murakami Naruto. Kebetulan Naruto juga ada disana bersama dengan seorang gadis bernama Matou Sakura. Dia adalah adik kelas Naruto yang tempo hari menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

"Tohsaka-san… oi Tohsaka-san… apa kau bisa mendengarku?" ucap Naruto memanggil manggil Tohsaka sejak tadi, namun tidak digubris oleh gadis itu.

Tohsaka menghela nafas nya dengan ekspresi dingin kemudian tanpa menolehkan pandangannya, dia berkata, "Matou-san… bisa kau katakan pada serangga yang ada disana untuk tidak seenaknya memanggil manggil namaku? Itu memuakkan…"

Sakura yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Tohsaka. "Baik, Tohsaka- _senpai_..."

Dengan perasaan bingung, Sakura menyampaikannya kepada Naruto, "Naruto- _senpai_ … kelihatannya Tohsaka- _senpai_ tidak suka mendengar Naruto- _senpai_ memanggi manggil namanya,"

"Aku dengar itu, Matou-san… tidak perlu kau ucapkan lagi," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi pasrah.

Sikap Tohsaka yang dingin kepada Naruto ini ada hubungannya dengan semalam. Seperti yang telah diketahui bahwa kemarin Luvia mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah teman masa kecilnya dan sejak itu pula sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan semalaman, Naruto dipaksa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menerima telepon dari Luvia. Akibat pertama adalah dia kekurangan waktu untuk tidur sehingga sepanjang hari ini, dia merasa mengantuk di kelas.

Kedua dan mungkin yang paling fatal adalah dia mengabaikan _chat_ yang dikirim Tohsaka kemarin. Sebenarnya Tohsaka hanya ingin bertanya mengenai hal kecil seputar Gilgamesh dan Jeanne, tapi ketika merasa _chat_ nya tidak dibalas juga, dia terus saja mengirimkan _chat_ kepada Naruto, dengan tujuan agar _chat_ nya dibalas oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku tidak membalas _chat_ mu semalam… aku tidak tau kau ingin berdiskusi atau mengobrol denganku tadi malam," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

Dan ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari Naruto, Tohsaka langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah perlahan. Lalu sambil menunjuk Naruto, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan tegas, "B-Bukan maksudku ingin mengobrol denganmu atau apa ya! A-Aku hanya tidak suka kesombonganmu itu! Kau pikir kau bisa mengabaikanku? _B-Baka_!"

"Ehm… aku tidak berpikir seperti itu! Bukan maksudku sombong atau apa! Aku tidak bisa membalas _chat_ darimu kemarin karena semalaman aku harus menghabiskan waktuku dengan menerima telepon dari Luvia!" balas Naruto membela diri.

Dan ketika Naruto memberikan jawabannya, tak hanya Tohsaka saja yang terkejut tapi Sakura juga. Mereka berdua secara refleks langsung menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah curiga, meski ada sebagian dalam hati mereka, mengatakan kalau mereka tidak percaya dengan alasan Naruto.

Lagipula untuk apa seseorang seperti Luvia menghabiskan malamnya untuk menelepon Naruto? Yang mana merupakan penyendiri di kelasnya, meski harus diakui bahwa popularitasnya meningkat jauh setelah dirinya mengalahkan Gilgamesh dengan seluruh murid sebagai saksinya.

"Hooh? Menelpon Edelfelt-san, ya? Jadi apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dan Edelfelt-san?"

"Dan _senpai_ … sejak kapan kau mulai memanggilnya 'Luvia'? Sudah sedekat apa dirimu dengan Edelfelt- _senpai_?"

Tohsaka dan Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa dan itu mengakibatkan bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Instingnya pun mengatakan bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya jika dia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan kedua gadis ini. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah… jawaban apa yang mereka inginkan? Karena jawaban jujur pun tidak selalu menjadi pilihan terbaik jika menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

"Kalau kubilang Luvia merubah sikapnya padaku karena dia mengingat kalau aku adalah teman masa kecilnya… apakah kalian akan percaya? A-Ah, tidak! Maksudku… apakah aku aman?"

Tanya Naruto memindahkan kursinya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari mereka berdua. Katakanlah tindakan ini merupakan upaya nya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tatapan tajam mencekam kedua gadis itu.

"Ha…?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Di situasi semacam itu, Naruto tidak memiliki peluang untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan usahanya sendiri, tapi betapa beruntungnya dia, ketika suara pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Cih… masuk.."

'Terima kasih, _kami-sama_!' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto benar benar bersyukur saat mengetahui situasi menyelamatkannya. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih kepada orang yang datang ke klub mereka. Dia mengangguk beberapa kali dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Selamat siang…"

Seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan klub, Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan merasakan sebuah kekecewaan besar dalam hatinya. Rupanya, dua orang yang baru saja masuk adalah alasan kenapa dirinya berada dalam bahaya. Mereka berdua adalah Gilgamesh dan Luvia. Hanya sebuah ekspresi datar pasrah yang terukir di wajah Naruto, sedangkan Tohsaka dan Sakura langsung mengernyitkan alis mereka melihat sosok gadis tersebut.

"Gilgamesh- _senpai_ … dan… Edelfelt-san…" ucap Tohsaka memberikan tatapan yang cukup dingin kepada Luvia.

"Ah, si Ratu Es… tenang saja, aku datang kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah denganmu! Aku hanya ada perlu dengan Naruto-kun! Yang punya urusan dengan klub ini adalah Gilgamesh- _senpai_ …" ucap Luvia dengan nada yang terdengar ramah.

Tohsaka menyamarkan ekspresinya, seolah dia tidak peduli. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah lirikan tajam kepada Naruto, dan tentu saja Naruto menyadari aura mencekam dari Tohsaka, meski gadis itu sudah menyamarkan ekspresinya.

"Jika kau memiliki keperluan dengan Murakami-kun yang saat ini sedang berada dalam aktivitas klub, itu artinya kau berurusan dengan klub nya juga,"

"Ha?" ucap Luvia dengan nada tidak suka.

"B-Bisa kita hentikan ini?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan harus mengambil sikap seperti apa.

Tohsaka dan Luvia yang sudah melempar tatapan tidak suka satu sama lain akhirnya terdiam juga. Naruto menghela nafas lega, sama halnya dengan Sakura yang sejujurnya juga tidak nyaman, meski dia sendiri juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan kepada Naruto setelah ini.

"Jadi, Gilgamesh- _senpai_ … ada urusan apa kau dengan klub kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Urusanku sebenarnya itu juga denganmu, bukan? Apa kau lupa dengan yang kukatakan kemarin? Aku sudah memberimu waktu seharian…"

Naruto terdiam saat itu juga. Sepertinya dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban, lagipula dia juga tidak memiliki pilihan lain, tetapi membicarakannya sekarang saat ada Sakura disini bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tohsaka.

"Matou-san, bisa kau tinggalkan ruangan klub sebentar saja? Ada hal yang ingin kubahas dengan mereka… ini adalah sebuah rahasia yang tidak bisa kami katakan padamu,"

Ucap Naruto yang beruntungnya langsung disanggupi oleh Sakura. Gadis itu sendiri terlihat penasaran dan sedikit enggan untuk meninggalkan ruangan klub, akan tetapi ekspresi serius yang terpancar di wajah Naruto seolah memaksa dirinya untuk bergegas meninggalkan ruangan klub.

"Kenapa kau harus menyuruh Matou-san keluar?"

"Ini tentang nama Namikaze ku yang dijadikan bahan negosiasi oleh keparat ini," ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Gilgamesh tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika Naruto memanggilnya 'keparat', sedangkan Tohsaka sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Dia menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Baiklah, ceritakan padaku…"

Setelah itu, Naruto menceritakan semuanya kepada Tohsaka dan tentu saja Tohsaka paham hingga ke titik dimana dia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak akan bisa menolak kesepakatan yang sudah dibuat oleh Gilgamesh. Oleh karena itu, Naruto hanya bisa berpasrah diri menjadi seorang relawan membantu klub basket sekolah sebagai tugas anggota klub sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, hari sabtu yang cerah

Hari dimana Naruto biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai santai di apartemennya. Tapi kesenangan yang biasanya dia lakukan itu lenyap saat ini. Dia sedang memandangi langit langit gedung olahraga milik sekolahnya sambil membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya hari sabtu santai yang biasanya dia jalani selama ini. Di hadapannya ada beberapa anggota klub basket, mulai dari tahun pertama hingga tahun kedua.

Rata rata pemain tahun ketiga sudah berhenti karena mereka sudah fokus dengan ujian dan hal lain semacamnya, tapi tidak dengan Gilgamesh. Yang paling mencolok dari semua orang yang ada disana adalah dirinya. Tak memiliki niat atau keinginan untuk bermain, namun bisa menjadi anggota tim inti klub basket saat ini. Tentunya hal itu menimbulkan beberapa pertentangan di kalangan anggota tahun pertama dan tahun kedua.

"Terima kasih sudah melibatkanku dalam urusan yang merepotkan semacam ini, Naruto…" ucap Neji yang sudah mengenakan seragam tim basket sekolah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua akan masuk sebagai anggota utama tim basket. Apakah akan baik baik saja ya? Memasukkan dua anggota baru jadi tim inti itu sedikit…"

"Tenang saja, seluruh anggota tim basket sudah membuka mata mereka apalagi setelah melihat permainan Naruto dan Neji…"

"Hanya kau dan Siegfried yang anggota asli dari tim basket… itu artinya kau perwakilan tahun ketiga dan Siegfried sebagai tahun kedua ditambah dengan adanya aku dan Neji. Lalu siapa pemain terakhir?"

Baru lah mereka teringat dengan pemain terakhir yang akan melengkapi tim utama dari klub basket Sobu Gakuen. Ketika menanyakan itu, Gilgamesh hanya terdiam. Siegfried sudah menebak nebak siapa orang yang dipilih oleh Gilgamesh untuk bergabung dengan tim.

"Maaf, aku terlambat Gilgamesh- _senpai_! Siegfried- _senpai_! Dan _senpai_ yang lain!" ucap seorang laki laki yang baru saja datang.

"Sudah kuduga pasti kau orangnya, Fujimura…" ucap Siegfried.

Naruto dan Neji melihat wajah itu dan mereka teringat dengan sebuah pertandingan saat mereka berada di divisi SMP. Ada sebuah sekolah yang tidak begitu terkenal akan basketnya, akan tetapi tim basket Naruto dan Neji mengalahkan tim basket sekolah itu dengan cukup sulit saat turnamen regional. Penyebabnya adalah salah seorang pemain lawan yang lebih muda setahun dari mereka. Dan orang itu kini muncul di hadapan keduanya.

"Kau…" ucap Neji.

"Ah, lama tidak berjumpa… Naruto- _senpai_ , Neji- _senpai_!"

Dan tampaknya mereka memang tidak salah, laki laki itu juga mengenali Naruto dan Neji.

"Sebenarnya aku sering melihat Naruto- _senpai_ di sekolah, tapi pertemuan pertama kita… ah, mungkin _senpai_ tidak ingat tapi sebelumnya tim basket kita pernah bertanding di turnamen regional saat SMP,"

Ternyata memang benar, bagaimana bisa Naruto dan Neji melupakan pertandingan itu. Meski mereka tetap menang dengan keunggulan yang cukup jauh, mereka tidak akan pernah melupakan pemain lawan yang bermain sebagai _Small Forward_ saat itu. Mereka beberapa kali dibuat kerepotan dengan pergerakannya, bahkan Sasuke sendiri mengakuinya.

" _Small Forward_ dari SMP Kitayama… Fujimura Ritsuka," ucap Neji.

"Eh, _senpai_ mengenaliku?"

Gilgamesh dan Siegfried tidak terkejut kalau mereka berdua bahkan mengenali Fujimura meski dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk tampil di panggung yang besar. Bagi Naruto dan Neji sendiri, Fujimura memiliki kualifikasi yang hampir sepadan dengan mereka berdua untuk dipilih oleh Sasuke seandainya dulu Fujimura memutuskan untuk masuk ke Konoha Gakuen.

"Tak kusangka kau akan masuk ke sekolah ini… kenapa kau tidak masuk ke sekolah dengan klub basket yang lebih hebat? Apalagi klub basket sekolah ini tidak memiliki pelatih, hanya seorang pembimbing klub yang bertugas sebagai penanggung jawab saja," ucap Naruto seolah merendahkan klub basket Sobu Gakuen.

"Aku juga setuju dengan si pirang ini… kau menyia nyiakan bakatmu,"

Sejujurnya semua pujian yang datang dari Neji dan Naruto, hanya membuat Fujimura malu. Kepribadiannya sendiri sebenarnya cukup unik, dia adalah anak yang bersemangat namun juga cukup pemalu.

"S- _Senpai_ , terlalu memujiku… aku tidak sehebat itu,"

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah Neji tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak tahun ketiga, pada saat Naruto juga sudah berhenti bermain basket. Tim basket mereka mengikuti turnamen di tahun terakhirnya saat SMP dan dikalahkan lagi oleh Amakusa. Akan tetapi mereka sempat bertemu dengan SMP dimana Fujimura berada saat di turnamen regional. Dan dia tidak melihat Fujimura bermain.

"Kupikir kau sudah berhenti bermain sejak pertemuan terakhir sekolah kami dan sekolahmu… aku tidak melihatmu waktu itu,"

"Ah, uhm… saat itu aku sedang cedera. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut dalam turnamen,"

Begitulah sedikit basa basi mereka sebelum mulai berlatih. Siegfried ingin menghentikan nya disana tapi matanya tiba tiba tertuju ke salah satu sudut lapangan, dimana ada 3 orang gadis disana seolah akan menonton mereka latihan. Dia tidak heran dengan kehadiran salah seorang dari gadis yang ada disana, tapi untuk sisanya perlu dipertanyakan.

"Hei, kalian… adakah salah satu dari kalian yang memanggil mereka kemari?" tanya Siegfried dengan raut wajah heran dan bingung sambil menunjuk ke arah ketiga gadis tersebut.

"T-Tohsaka, Luvia dan Matou-san?"

Yang pertama kali menyebutkan ketiga nama gadis itu adalah Naruto. Sikapnya berubah seketika, begitupula dengan ekspresi nya yang nampak tidak nyaman melihat kehadiran dari tiga gadis itu. Setelah disadari kehadiran mereka, ketiga gadis itu berjalan ke arah lima pemain utama tim basket yang sudah berdiri di lapangan, sedangkan sisa pemain cadangannya sedang duduk diluar lapangan.

"Untuk apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Naruto kepada Tohsaka dan Sakura.

"B-Bukannya aku datang untuk menyemangatimu atau apa ya! Jangan salah paham! A-Aku hanya menganggap ini juga tanggung jawabku sebagai anggota klub relawan untuk hadir mengawasimu!" ucap Tohsaka memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah.

Dalam hati, Naruto hanya bisa mengatakan, 'Wah benar benar _tsundere_ yang konsisten dari dulu hingga sekarang…'

"K-Kalau aku memang datang untuk menyemangati _senpai_! A-Aku juga sudah membuatkan bekal untuk _senpai_ ," ucap Sakura sambil membawa sebuah bekal makan siang yang telah dia siapkan untuk Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar! Disini, akulah _manager_ nya! Jadi kurasa mereka harus makan bekal yang telah kusiapkan karena aku yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang dikonsumsi oleh mereka berlima!" ucap Luvia ketika melihat tempat bekal makan siang yang dibawa oleh Sakura.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Sakura dan Luvia yang secara khusus membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto, tapi juga Tohsaka yang diam diam menyembunyikan bekal makan siang buatannya yang juga dia siapkan untuk Naruto. Hanya saja, katakan lah dia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkannya. Dia mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat agar dia tidak terkesan membuatkan Naruto bekal karena keinginannya sendiri.

"Tunggu, Edelfelt-san… Murakami-kun adalah bagian dari Klub Relawan, jadi dia adalah tanggung jawab kami!" ucap Tohsaka menekan Luvia.

"Tapi sekarang dia berada dalam asuhan tim basket yang mana semua makanan yang dikonsumsi olehnya selama masa latihan di tim basket, harus menjadi tanggung jawab klub basket!"

Neji yang melihat pemandangan semacam itu hanya merasakan kekonyolan entah kenapa. Sedangkan Siegfried justru terheran heran dengan sikap ketiga gadis tersebut. Dia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan bertanya.

"Apa efek dari pertandinganmu tempo hari sampai sehebat ini? Hanya dalam waktu singkat kau langsung populer di kalangan gadis gadis yang terkenal di sekolah,"

"Jangan konyol… aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal semacam ini," ucap Naruto pasrah.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua hanya bisa menonton dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Berbeda dengan anggota tim basket yang lainnya, mereka terlihat iri dengan posisi Naruto. Ada satu sisi di hati mereka yang menjaga sebuah keinginan terpendam. Keinginan apa itu? Tentu saja menghajar Naruto, memangnya apalagi? Sejauh yang mereka ketahui, Naruto adalah laki laki suram yang seketika jadi populer hanya karena beruntung sudah mengalahkan Gilgamesh dalam pertandingan resmi.

Karena tak tahan dengan suasana tersebut, pada akhirnya Gilgamesh mengambil alih suasana setelah dirinya menghembuskan nafas dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Hentikan! Naruto atau kami berempat ada disini bukan untuk menjadi obyek perdebatan kalian… masalah yang kalian perdebatkan, silahkan kalian simpan untuk nanti! Jangan ganggu latihan kami!"

Untuk kali ini Naruto, Fujimura dan Siegfried benar benar menghormati Gilgamesh karena berani bertindak tegas kepada ketiga gadis itu. Namun yang tidak mereka sadari adalah tindakan Gilgamesh barusan merupakan sebuah kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Begitu mereka melihat ke arah Luvia dan Tohsaka, keduanya sudah mengeluarkan aura sedingin es dengan tatapan setajam pisau.

"Ohh… barusan kau membentak kami, _senpai_?"

"Wah, ternyata kau memiliki keberanian yang besar…"

Keduanya berada di dalam kondisi dimana Naruto, Siegfried, Fujimura bahkan Neji tidak mampu untuk menghentikannya. Gilgamesh yang sadar akan perbuatannya, memasang ekspresi bingung lalu dia melihat ke arah keempat rekan setimnya yang sudah pergi menjauh darinya. Dia hanya mengutuk mereka berempat dalam hati, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah dua gadis yang mengintimidasinya.

'M-Merepotkan…'

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bola basket yang dipantulkan ke lantai dan decitan yang berasal dari sepatu basket terdengar berkali kali. Teriakan para pemain juga mengiringi sepanjang latihan. Derasnya keringat yang keluar di tubuh mereka juga menandakan bahwa mereka benar benar sedang melakukan latihan. Skor yang tercetak disana menunjukkan selisih yang cukup jauh, 101 – 31 untuk kemenangan tim utama.

Pencetak angka terbanyak adalah Neji disusul oleh Fujimura dan Siegfried, namun tak bisa dipungkiri kalau semua angka yang bisa dicetak oleh mereka adalah berkat menara kendalinya… Naruto.

"Aaahhhh, melelahkan… mereka benar benar kuat!" ucap salah seorang anggota klub basket tahun pertama yang menjadi lawan tanding tim utama hari ini.

"Apa mereka benar benar murid SMA? Bahkan meski keringat yang keluar sederas itu… nafas mereka benar benar terjaga sepanjang pertandingan,"

Pada akhirnya q _uarter_ keempat berakhir dengan skor yang 101-31 untuk kemenangan tim utama. Senyum puas terukir di wajah Gilgamesh, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia sungguh percaya kalau tim inilah yang akan membawakan kemenangan padanya di turnamen nasional terakhirnya.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya!" ucap Gilgamesh.

Naruto, Siegfried, Neji dan Fujimura pergi ke pinggir lapangan dan menerima handuk serta minuman dari Luvia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak buruk… justru kurasa kita memiliki kesempatan meski permainan kita saat ini masih belum cukup meyakinkan untuk mengatakan 'Kita pasti menang'…" jawab Neji.

"Dengan siapa yang kau maksud…?"

"Keduanya… baik Konoha maupun Apocrypha,"

"Apa tim basket Konoha sudah sejauh itu menyusul Apocrypha?" kali ini Siegfried yang bertanya.

"Mereka sudah berkembang jauh sejak terakhir aku meninggalkan Konoha. Bahkan kepindahanku mungkin tidak akan membawa pengaruh besar bagi Konoha Gakuen yang sekarang," jawab Neji.

Perbincangan singkat mereka selesai, mereka bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuh mereka.

Latihan pada hari itu berlangsung dari pagi hingga sore hari, hanya sebuah latihan pertandingan biasa dengan tim cadangan untuk membentuk kerja sama dalam tim yang baru saja terbentuk. Setidaknya dari latihan pada hari ini, mereka sudah menentukan formasi yang tepat untuk tim mereka. Naruto akan mengambil posisi sebagai _Point Guard_ , Siegfried dengan posisi nya sebagai _Power Forward_ , Neji sebagai _Shooting Guard,_ Fujimura sebagai _Small Forward_ dan Gilgamesh sebagai _Center_.

Ada kemungkinan untuk mereka saling berganti posisi selama pertandingan tapi sejauh ini, itu adalah formasi dasar mereka. Masing masing dari mereka pun memiliki kemampuan yang baik terutama Naruto dan Neji.

Setelah sebagian besar anggota tim basket pulang, hanya tersisa kelima pemain utama beserta Tohsaka, Luvia dan Sakura. Sebenarnya Gilgamesh juga sudah selesai mengemasi barang barangnya namun dia seolah menunggu orang orang yang masih tersisa disana.

"Setelah ini, kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Gilgamesh.

"Entahlah, mungkin pulang?" balas Naruto sambil mengemasi barang barangnya.

Yang lainnya tidak menjawab karena satu jawaban Naruto sudah mewakili sisanya.

"Setelah ini ikutlah denganku jika kalian tidak ada rencana, aku ingin membahas tentang strategi tim dan seputar turnamen…" ucap Gilgamesh.

Nampaknya tidak ada yang keberatan dengan permintaan Gilgamesh yang mendadak ini.

"Aku tidak masalah… tapi bagaimana dengan ketiga gadis ini? Apa mereka lebih baik pulang atau ikut dengan kita? Karena bagaimana pun Luvia adalah _manager_ tim kita," ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Tentu saja aku akan ikut… ini sudah tanggung jawabku sebagai _manager_ untuk mendampingi kalian!" ucap Luvia dengan wajah yang antusias.

"Aku juga ikut! Aku khawatir jika gadis ini memberikan saran yang bukannya membantu tapi justru merepotkan," tambah Tohsaka.

"A-Aku juga akan ikut…" kali ini giliran Sakura.

Naruto tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Tohsaka yang seperti ini. Sejujurnya, sebelumnya dia terasa lebih dingin dan tajam tapi entah kenapa sejak Luvia bersikap baik kepada Naruto, Tohsaka juga sedikit berubah. Dia yang biasanya tidak peduli jadi mulai aktif.

"Jadi, kurasa tidak ada yang keberatan…" ucap Gilgamesh.

Dengan saran dari Naruto atau lebih tepatnya… keinginan darinya pribadi, pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membahas mengenai tim basket dan ke depannya di sebuah kedairamen yang cukup terkenal di daerah dekat sekolah mereka, Ramen Ichiraku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Murakami-kun… kusarankan kau untuk menjauhkan diri dari gadis sepertinya," ucap Tohsaka dengan ekspresi dingin tapi terlihat sebuah pertigaan di dahinya menandakan dia menahan emosinya.

Saat ini Naruto sedang digandeng erat oleh Luvia tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun dari Naruto. Dia juga sebenarnya sudah mencoba melepaskan tadi dan dia sadar bahwa percuma saja baginya untuk menolak karena pada akhirnya akan sama saja. Sedangkan itu, bagi pria yang sebelumnya menjadi incaran Luvia, Siegfried… dia merasa sedikit aneh meski sejujurnya dia juga tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Sejauh ini dia masih menganggap Luvia hanya seorang teman.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siegfried.

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku… lalu harus kepada siapa aku bertanya?" balas Neji.

"Tenang saja, Siegfried-kun! Kita masih bisa berteman…"

Luvia mengucapkan itu dengan santainya dan hal itu sedikit menimbulkan perasaan aneh di hati Naruto. Walau pada akhirnya, sekali lagi… dia hanya bisa mengikuti alur takdir yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sebenarnya gadis ini adalah gadis yang pemberani. Buktinya dia bahkan bisa menyatakan perasaannya kepada Naruto dan masih bisa bertahan meski sudah ditolak olehnya. Bahkan dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke klub yang sama.

Hanya saja, dalam posisi seperti ini… dia bingung harus bertindak seperti apa. Apalagi jika lawannya adalah seorang s _enpai_ yang terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Luvia-san… apa kau tahu yang namanya etika dan sopan santun? Ada baiknya laki laki dan perempuan yang tidak memiliki ikatan hubungan apapun… lebih menjaga jarak satu sama lain!" ucap Tohsaka yang rasanya ingin memisahkan Luvia dari Naruto tapi terbentur oleh harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku dan Naruto-kun adalah teman masa kecil!"

Pada akhirnya perdebatan itu tidak akan selesai sebelum mereka berpisah. Sesungguhnya yang paling terganggu disana bukanlah Naruto, tapi keempat laki laki lainnya yang seolah benar benar tidak diperhatikan meski disana ada tiga gadis. Tatapan demi tatapan orang orang di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, mengindikasikan kalau mereka mengasihani keempat laki laki itu dan mengutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Penyiksaan itu akhirnya selesai setelah mereka sampai di Ramen Ichiraku. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam dan pelayan wanita disana yang sebenarnya adalah anak dari pemilik kedai ramen itu menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Tempatnya cukup besar juga ternyata…" komentar Gilgamesh.

"Aku lapar sekali… dan aroma ramennya benar benar membuatku semakin lapar," ucap Fujimura dengan tampang kelaparan.

"Sudah lama aku ingin kesini… kudengar ramen disini sangat enak," ucap Siegfried.

"Berbeda denganmu, saat SMP… aku sering sekali diseret oleh Naruto untuk makan disini bersama dengan rekan setim kami yang lain," balas Neji.

Gilgamesh, Fujimura, Siegfried dan Neji sudah lebih dulu duduk di salah satu meja, sedangkan Naruto dan ketiga gadis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam terhenti di depan pintu karena Naruto yang tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya setelah dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut di dalam kedai. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di bagian pojok ditemani oleh seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

Naruto terdiam dan hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Luvia, Tohsaka dan Sakura memperhatikan arah tatapan Naruto lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa mereka berdua ada disini…?" tanya Luvia dengan ekspresi cukup terkejut.

Sedangkan itu, dari meja Gilgamesh dan yang lain… Fujimura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan ketiga gadis lainnya. Karena ikut penasaran, Neji yang menganalisa tatapan Naruto akhirnya juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu sudut, tempat perhatian Naruto singgah sekarang.

'Bukankah itu…' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oi, _Senpai-tachi_! Matou-san! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?"

Naruto tampaknya tidak mendengarkan panggilan dari Fujimura, justru gadis dengan seragam sekolah yang kini menjadi salah satu alasan Naruto terdiam, menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara berisik disana. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Jeanne, sepupu Naruto sekaligus _senpai_ nya. Jeanne membuka matanya lebar ketika sadar kalau Naruto ada disana. Perasaan gelisah muncul di hatinya dan alasannya bukan karena dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto setelah dirinya menolak perasaan Naruto, melainkan jika wanita yang sedang bersamanya ini bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Bukankah itu…" ucap wanita itu ketika melihat Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam disana mencoba bertindak setenang mungkin. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berpura pura tidak melihat dan pergi berjalan ke meja kosong yang ada di sebelah meja Gilgamesh dan yang lainnya.

' _Kaa-san…'_ sebutnya dalam hati.

TBC

Author Note :

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kuharap baik, maaf jika aku update terlalu lama. Kuliah benar benar membebaniku dan tiap kali aku memiliki ide, aku tidak memiliki hasrat untuk mengetik atau kadang aku memiliki hasrat, aku tidak memiliki ide. Ya itu cuma alasan sampah dari seorang author sampah yang lemah sepertiku. Apa yang ingin kubahas ya di chapter ini? Entahlah aku lupa… kuharap tidak ada typo karena aku tidak memeriksanya setelah selesai kutulis karena aku buru buru. Kalau pun ada, semoga tidak begitu mengganggu..

Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya… school life atau ya kisah sekolah yang cuma mengalir saja dan mungkin tidak istimewa juga di pikiran kalian… meski! Kenapa ya lebih banyak dari kalian yang memintaku update fic ini saja daripada Monarch of Despair.

Ya kebetulan aku sedang dapat hasrat menulis ini… dan hasrat ku menulis Monarch sedang habis. Tapi berikutnya mungkin aku akan update Monarch… entah minggu ini atau minggu depan atau bisa jadi dua minggu lagi… semoga tidak terlalu lama.

Itu saja dan ya doakan saja aku dan keluargaku tetap sehat supaya aku masih bisa melanjutkan fic ini. Pensi? Hmm, belum kepikiran sejauh ini. Tapi sebelum pensi maksudku… kalau pun aku akan pensi, setidaknya aku ingin fic ini tamat karena fic ini tidak akan sepanjang fic ku yang lain.

Paling paling.. mentok cuma sampai chapter 25-30 kurasa atau mungkin tidak sampai. Ya entahlah, lihat saja… Mohon kerja samanya untuk memberikan review kalian, terima kasih. Dan aku ingin tahu kalian Team siapa… #TeamTohsaka, #TeamJeanne, #TeamLuvia atau #TeamSakura.. ya aku cuma gabut dan ingin tahu saja. Silahkan cantumkan di review kalian wkwkwk.

See u in next chap


End file.
